


Just What Will Dumbledore Do Now?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Child Abuse, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Remus Lupin Bashing, Sirius Bashing, Top Tom Riddle, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was abused.  Wrong BWL, saved by the Dark and believed to be dead. What is going to happen now to the Light?</p><p> </p><p>I might add future chapters to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Superheroes are off to rescue

"I found it, I found where they put Harry Potter." Lucius stated as he came into the Dark Lord's office. He was very happy that he found it, however, he wasn't sure what to do about the additional information he had found out. It only took him almost a year to find the address but he finally did it.

The Dark Lord and Severus looked up at him in surprise. "Where is he?" The Dark Lord asked, with a quick smirk, now he could end the stupid prophecy finally, and take over without any hassle from the old goat.

"His muggle Aunt and Uncle's house. However, it's not good. I mean it's really not good." Lucius stated. He handed over the parchments in his hand to his Lord, watched him reading them and getting angry.

"Are you sure?" The Dark Lord finally asked, his magic leaking out in his anger. He hadn't lost control like that in a long time.

"Yes, I had him watched for a few days, also pulled his health records and reports. The police and other authorities have memory charms on them, which is why he is still there." Lucius stated. He hadn't looked forward to originally telling him this, but he had to. No one deserved that kind of treatment.

At those words, Severus stood up and reached for the parchments, reading them. "I am going to kill that old goat." At Severus' words, the Dark Lord and Lucius looked at him for an explanation. "Remember when I told you the old goat made me take a Vow, but not one about him?" At their nods, he continued, "it was in regards to Harry, he made me Vow to protect him when he got to school. Now I know why." He paused. "He wants him to be abused, I think he knows he is the prophecy child, why else would he have had me make that Vow, yet only when he gets to Hogwarts, he placed that child there to be abused, then he would view the Potters (he spat that name out) and him as his savior. After all didn't we do that when we were rescued by the old goat."

"Allowing the boy to view him in that light, the boy would do whatever it was required of him to stay in the magical world like we wanted to." The Dark Lord finished for him. Severus nodded his agreement. 

"Shall we go and rescue him instead?" Lucius asked, smirking. Severus and the Dark Lord looked over at Lucius and saw his smirk. "We can play the savior and get him out of a bad situation before it gets worse. He is so very young."

"We do need to save him, no child should be raised like that." The Dark Lord added as Severus agreed.  He would worry about what to do with the child afterward.

______________________________________________________

"Why aren't there any protection wards?" Severus asked. "I was told he had blood wards here."

"I am reading hate ward, obedience ward, and a submissive ward." Lucius stated.

"That is what I am getting too." The Dark Lord added. "What is that old goat thinking of?"

"They are new too. There weren't any wards here until a year ago. He has been here for a little over two years." Severus stated. "Why did he add them a year ago?"

"Maybe he was too young, I think, for the old goat to worry about before then." Lucius added. "From the reports, the abuse started as soon as he got here, but I am thinking the boy's magic might have started to flair up a year ago if he put those wards up."

The three of them walked up to the door and Severus raised his eyes as they heard the yelling at someone "Freak, get your arse over here. I want this cleaned up correctly or you won't be eating again." At those words all three of them paled, Severus knocked on the door rather harshly, he really wanted to blast it off of its hinges.

The door was opened with a sickeningly fake sweet voice greeting them. "Hello, can I help you?" until the woman got a look at them. "I told that old freak I didn't want your kind here." Her voice filled with malice. "I was promised that, actually, after we agreed to keep the little freak last year."

"We are here to get Harry now." Lucius stated, much more calmly than he was feeling. He really wanted to curse the woman.

"You can't have him. The old freak promised we could use him until it was time, and we aren't letting go of him." Petunia stated. She wasn't about to let her future slave go, she didn't want to go back to keeping the house, she already had him starting to cook and clean.

"What made you think you had a choice in this, Tunie?" Severus sneered, making himself known.

"You! You're that lying dirty freak that ruined my life. I was told I would never have to see you again. Lily was to come and get the freak when it was his time to go to that freak school of yours." Petunia stated.

The Dark Lord had enough and pushed past her and into the house. He saw a huge fat boy with blond hair and a small skinny underweight boy with dark hair. He walked up to Harry and watched as Harry began to move away. "Relax, Harry, we have come to take you out of here."

The boy's hands began to move, making some weird movements with his fingers, questions were in his eyes. The Dark Lord moved closer to Harry, who had stopped moving away. "The retard can't hear." The fat boy stated. The Dark Lord glared at the muggles, wondering exactly what they did to make the boy deaf.

"Severus, Lucius do you know what he is saying?" The Dark Lord asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Severus came up next to him, and knelt down in front of Harry and began to sign back to him while speaking. "Harry, we are going to take you with us. We aren't going to hurt you, we want to take you someplace safe." Harry signed something and pointed at the Dark Lord, and Severus translated. "He wants to know why? He remembers you and the green light, and making ashes for you?"

The Dark Lord laughed. "Yes, he provided my excuse for my disappearance." Severus signed back to Harry, "I was shocked when the curse came back and I almost didn't move away. When I glanced at Harry again, he waved his hand and a pile ashes appeared where I was standing and he smiled at me." The Dark Lord continued to say.

Harry signed again (for now on no more Severus speaking since that is how it will be for a wee bit) "I didn't want him to get hurt, James and Lily hurt me worse, that red-headed boy was always mean to me."

Severus paled when he repeated those words and asked, "what do you mean?" Lucius meanwhile had bound the muggles up.

"They didn't like me, the white-haired man told them a long time ago that the red-haired boy would do something and they started to treat us differently. The dark hair man-" he pointed to the Dark Lord "arrived one night and he seemed like fun, his color was different than theirs."

"Color?" Lucius asked.

The Dark Lord looked at Harry closely and smiled. "He can see auras. He can sense magic. He can read our magic."

"Why did they place Harry here and tell the Potter's Charlie was the savior?" Lucius asked.

All three of them looked at the boy, the Dark Lord smiled and answered Lucius' question. "Dumbledore wanted the boy trained to obey him, it would be very useful in capturing any dark wizard and in controlling the magical world if he harnessed the boy as a tool, which looked like he was doing, he separated them on purpose." 

"Harry do you want to leave with us?" Severus asked. He watched as Harry looked at all three of them and he sensed the boy's magic pass over him. The boy was powerful from what he just felt and he was only four, he couldn't wait to see what he would be like when he reached his majority.

"I won't be coming back here?" Harry asked.

"Correct." Severus replied. The boy was very mature for four and he wondered briefly how and why he was able to communicate so well.

"Books, up in the attic." Harry supplied at Severus puzzled face the boy continued, "the question was in your head."

Again all three were shocked. "I think it's time we leave here." The Dark Lord said. "Severus take care of their memories. We don't need them knowing anything about us being here or taking Harry with us."

"His death?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I believe his death will work well. We can transfigure-" The Dark Lord grabbed a lamp. "To look like Harry and have these vile muggles get punished at the same time."

So they set to work with the help of Harry, providing answers to simple questions about where to place the body (the put it in the cupboard under the stairs after he showed them that was where he slept). The blood from his beatings would provide more than enough evidence.

Harry's hands flew again and Severus seemed puzzled as to what he was saying "I am not sure but he is saying something silver things being tied to him."

The Dark Lord turned to the muggles, he went up to Petunia and ripped into her mind and after a few minutes, he had his answer. "The old goat has some silver gadgets he brought here, he cast a few spells that would monitor Harry's life and if he left the wards for a long time."

"Can we switch those ties?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, give me a few minutes and as soon as we do, we need to leave here fast. So while I do that I need you, Severus to plant the memories we need, Lucius you hold Harry, we will need to go out the back door and be far away before we can apparate away. We don't want our magical signatures here after I cast the spell to nullify our signatures."

Severus and the Dark Lord got to work, Harry got comfortable in Lucius' arms and began to play with his hair, almost falling asleep as they worked. Lucius smiled as Harry fell asleep. "Cissy is going to love you." He told the boy.

As they left the house and were almost a block away they could hear the sounds of more than one wizard arriving at Privet Dr. They grinned at each other.

___________________________________________________

"Well, he is furious." Severus stated later that night.

"What happened?" The Dark Lord asked as he pulled Severus to him.

********Flashback***********

He had been summoned back to Hogwarts. He had just sat down in his chair when Dumbledore had flooed him at Malfoy Manor asking him to return to the school. Severus sighed and agreed, as soon as Dumbledore disappeared from the flame, his face didn't hide his distaste of Dumbledore. "This is going to be a very long and boring meeting."

"I wonder what he is going to do now?" Lucius asked.

"No idea, his weapon is now dead, I expect he is really going to have to train that boy. I know he is barely magical. He is a very weak wizard, that is why I wanted to kill Harry first, he had all the power, but the little bugger just laughed at me when I tossed the AK at him." The Dark Lord mumbled to them. He still couldn't let that go in some ways, to have a kid beat him like that, but he also was glad, because of it. He worked on getting his sanity back, it was the wake-up call he needed, and it provided a way for the dark to work in secret.

"Yes, well, I must go." Severus glared at them. "The things I have to do."

"It could be worse." Lucius laughed. "You could have to work with the Potters."

"Bite your tongue." Severus snapped. He loathed the whole Potter family. Lily lost his respect when she started to date Potter, knowing he was a bully.

Severus arrived at Hogwarts and let out a groan as he saw it was a full meeting of the idiots. He leaned against the wall in his usual corner so that he could watch everyone in the room. He waited for Dumbledore to start.

"I have some very sad news." Severus watched the Potters', their eyes showed not a single bit of emotion. He wondered when they developed masks. He did notice that they were trying to make their faces reflect the grief they were to be showing. He wanted to hit them with a nice curse. "Harry Potter was killed this evening by his Aunt and Uncle. They have been arrested for murder."

The gasps around the room were surprising. He watched waiting to see if the Weasley's were shocked, or horrified at all. He noticed Lupin and Black also didn't appear to be surprised. The rest of the room showed the usual shock and surprise, he expected to see. He wondered why Weasley, Lupin, and Black were different. He decided to take a quick peek into Black's mind, he was an open book, the man had no barriers, despite being a Black. What he saw shocked him. They knew, they knew the boy was the real child of the prophecy and there was even an idea of a marriage contract for him with the Weasley's girl, if the boy was still alive after he killed the Dark Lord, that part was interesting. Wait, Harry is the oldest. They could use that to destroy the Potters. He would have to make sure they got Harry to Gringotts tonight, before Dumbledore and the others could do a thing.

The rest of the meeting now focused on training the useless twin, as Severus decided to call him. He also could feel the fury of Potters, Lupin, Black, Weasley, and Dumbledore at the questions most were asking and weren't getting the answers they felt they deserved. As the meeting was breaking up, "Severus please stay." Dumbledore told him.

Severus nodded his agreement and stayed leaning against the wall as people finally filed out. The group of fools stayed behind. "Severus, we need your help."

"What help do you require?"

"We need you to help train Charlie."

"No."

"Severus this is important, now that Harry is gone, we have to make sure Charlie is ready for when the Dark Lord returns."

"You should have been training him all along. I fail to see how anything I could teach the brat is going to be important in the first place."

"I agree, Snivellus is useless." Potter and Black stated.

"I am glad we agree, good night." Severus smirked. He started to leave, no one was expecting that he would have bet.

"Severus stay." Dumbledore stated again, "I need to talk to him in private if you don't mind." His sheep got up and left when they were alone finally. "Severus, need I remind you of the Vow you took?"

"The Vow was for Harry when he got to Hogwarts, it's now voided." Severus answered.

"Yes, I am aware of that, now I need you to make one for Charlie and for it to be to help him and to start now. The boy will need your magic and skill." Dumbledore stated.

"What do you mean my magic?" Severus asked.

"I want a Vow from you that you will bind yourself to Charlie when he is of age, and give him access to your magic so that he can defeat the Dark Lord."

"No." Severus stated. "I am not doing anything like that ever. I will make a Vow right now that I won't do it."

"Severus, it is the only way." Dumbledore stated.

"No, have Black or someone else can have that honor. I will not have anything to do with the Potters in any way, shape or form. Didn't you just tell us that the Potters gave away one of their sons and he is now dead because of Lily's sister and her husband? Why should I help someone that would allow that? They didn't appreciate their son and now you want me to help the one they decided to keep. The one who is to be the savior of us all, while another was allowed to die."

"He wasn't allowed to die, it was an accident."

"An accident? Abuse isn't an accident."

"It wasn't abuse."

"No four year old dies from murder in a house unless it was abuse. Call it what you want but it was abuse, but I know what you really meant. I also saw their faces, they knew it was abuse also. So you can forget about me helping them at all."

Dumbledore realized he wasn't going to win this one. Severus was right, no child died like that unless it was abuse. He felt guilty for that, he didn't mean for the child to suffer like that, he wanted him to know some suffering as it would have made him stronger for it, but not abuse like that. He flinched at his own guilt. Did the wards he put up add to it? He wondered, but he remembered when he put them up the boy's magic was going crazy because of what was happening in the house and he didn't want the boy to kill his relatives. He suddenly realized just what he had done, he was responsible for killing the boy. He looked at Severus and he knew Severus realized what just happened.

"It wasn't like that Severus."

"Don't lie to me, you can lie to them and others, but I know the truth." Severus responded. "You allowed it to happen, you allowed them to get rid of their child, you most likely even told them to and they obeyed." At Dumbledore's face, he realized he was right. He felt sick. He inhaled, deeply, regaining control of his anger. "You got yourself into this mess, you fix it. I am not helping them. I will help the Order but I refuse to help the Potters, they and you killed an innocent child."

Dumbledore nodded his head and Severus left, Dumbledore didn't see the smirk as Severus went down the stairs and to his quarters, where he flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

*************End Flashback******************

"Yes, we do need to go to Gringotts. Let me wake Harry and we can go." The Dark Lord stated. He had spent most of the night studying a few different sign language books and wanted to see how he did. He touched Harry, who jumped in surprise at the contact. Harry was alert in less than a second after he was touched, which surprised the Dark Lord. He signed "sorry." Harry nodded his head, his eyes big as he realized the Dark Lord was signing to him. He let out a slow smile. "We need to take you to the bank. It's for your protection."

Harry nodded his agreement and got up and the Dark Lord pulled out clothes and re-sized them to fit Harry. When he was all dressed, the Dark Lord picked up Harry and carried him out of the bedroom and down into his study.

The three of them went to the bank after putting on some heavy glamours. They didn't need to let Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter see them entering the bank. They were surprised when Harry did his own to match how the Dark Lord and Severus looked. The now three dirty blondes entered the bank. If someone had looked at them they would have assumed they were a small family.

"I need to speak to Gandsop, my account manager." The Dark Lord informed the teller. The teller glanced up. "I do apologize for the late hour, as I know this type of business is usually done during the day, but it is very important." The teller nodded once and left his stool, indicating for them to follow him.

As they waited for Gandsop, Severus looked at the Dark Lord. "Tom, we should tell him." 

The Dark Lord looked down at the sleepy child and touched his arm when Harry glanced at him, he pointed to Severus. Harry turned his head to Severus, keeping his body and head resting against the Dark Lord. "Harry, Tom and I are married. What we are going to do is for your protection, do we have your OK to do what needs to be done?"

"What is going to happen?" Harry asked. He was confused no one did anything for his protection until these men came into his life.

"The goblins will do an Inheritance Test, after that we will do what needs to be done to protect whatever you have, and we want to adopt you." Severus said.

Harry's eyes went big at the word adopt. "You want me?" he questioned, shocked.

The Dark Lord tighten his hold as Severus said "yes, we do. We went there to save you from your relatives and this is just another way to add to it. You would be our son, is that all right with you?" Harry tilted his head and seemed to be looking for something and after a few minutes of silence he nodded his agreement and closed his eyes again. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"I am not surprised, he is like any child, wanting to be wanted. I also think it is from what he read about us earlier tonight." The Dark Lord told Severus. "The Light won't be happy with us having a child, but what they don't know won't hurt them, as I think it's time I found a new identity."

"Do you have one in mind?" Severus asked, wondering what he would select. He didn't marry the Dark Lord for his name, he married him because he loved the man.

"Yes, since I am married to a Prince why not use that name?" He gave a slight smirk. Seeing a small smile creep onto Severus' face, realizing that the Dark Lord loved him, but when he did things like this, the Dark Lord knew Severus took it as proof.

Gandsop entered his office at that moment so they stopped talking about that. "May your gold flow and the blood of your enemies also." The Dark Lord greeted him.

"May your gold increase and your enemies fear your name." Gandsop replied, changing the usual reply. "Now how may I help you?"

"We need an inheritance test done on Harry and depending on what that shows, we might need more help, a blood adoption, and name change." The Dark Lord stated.

"Can you wake him, we need some of his blood for the inheritance test and adoption." Gandsop stated.

Severus touched Harry's arm, told him what was going on. Harry paled at the word blood and refused to do it until Severus asked, "how about if all three of us do it?" Harry seemed skeptical but agreed after the Dark Lord also nodded his agreement.

The Dark Lord, Severus, and Harry all provided blood for the inheritance test and all three were surprised by the results. Severus and the Dark Lord were wondering why they didn't do this sooner. The Dark Lord was going to make all his Death Eaters get it done.

Tom Marvolo Riddle:

Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle  
Mother: Methrop Ana Gaunt

Titles:

Slytherin-blood-mother  
Ravenclaw-blood-mother  
Peverell-unclaimed-mother-line of Antioch

 

Severus Tobias Snape

Father: Tobias Elliot Snape  
Mother Eileen Bethany Prince

Titles:

Prince-blood-mother  
Thompson-blood-mother

 

Harrison Jameson Potter

Titles:

Potter-blood-father  
Gryffindor-blood-father  
Peverell-unclaimed-father-line of Cadmus  
Slytherin-heir battle-Tom Riddle  
Ravenclaw-heir battle-Tom Riddle  
Hufflepuff-mother  
Magrill-mother-deceased line  
Hartnell-mother-deceased line  
Tudor-mother-deceased line  
Black-heir by blood adoption

"I think we need some of Harry's explained, and what does this unclaimed mean? I see that they have it in their titles." Severus recovered first.

"Unclaimed means that no one has claimed it, so the first to claim it will be granted the title Lordship with the other becoming heir." Gandsop explained. "Young Harry's is one we haven't seen in a long time. Deceased lines are when magic is gone from a line, usual going to a squib line until a magical one is born again. It means young Harry is a pure-blood, all Muggle-borns come from a squib line depending on how far back is what determines if the magical line will have the title." Gandsop informed them.

The Dark Lord looked surprised for a few seconds as did Severus, no one had ever said that to anyone. "Why isn't anyone aware of this?" The Dark Lord asked.

"We have informed Dumbledore and a few others, but they selected not to believe us, told us that it would endanger the Muggle-borns if the pure-bloods knew about it. I have no idea why he came to the conclusion since I would think it would bring the squib lines back instead. Therefore, many don't get the Inheritance Test."

"Unless he is keeping the money himself. He didn't come from a rich family, and most of his positions would not give him that kind of money." The Dark Lord stated.

"I want to check something out, give me a few minutes please." Gandsop stated and left his office.

"I know what we do now. I will claim the Peverell Lordship, and we can protect Harry with that. We will become Peverell-Snape." The Dark Lord said.

"Peverell-Prince-Snape, has a better ring to it." Severus stated. "I am going to claim my Lordships also. We are going to need those seats and it will give Harry more protection."

"Peverell-Prince-Snape. Yes, it does have a better ring to it." The Dark Lord quickly leaned over and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek. "I am not too proud as to not take your names." He told him.

Severus gave him a quick smile and squeezed his hand. "What do you think we should call him?"

"I have been thinking of that, how does Steffan Tomas Severus Peverell-Prince-Snape sound?" The Dark Lord asked.

Severus looked down at Harry. "He is going to really be ours." He smiled.

Gandsop finally reappeared in his office. "You were sadly correct. In the last fifty plus years that Dumbledore has been Headmaster and teacher at Hogwarts, we have found numerous squib lines suddenly becoming magical again and transferred to the Headmaster. We can't do anything about it because it was done with blood. It looks like he had the children sign away their rights without them knowing."

"Can we use that against him now?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Not really, it would hurt his name, yes, but since he did it legally there is nothing we can do to fix it."

"We can save it and use it against him later." Severus stated. "After we have more damaging evidence against him. Every little thing can hurt his name later if used correctly."

"Yes, that is true. I am also going to be looking closely into his finances. We have found some very interesting things." Gandsop sneered. "I also checked your Harry's vaults, there is blood protection on them, and since he is considered dead, the vault will be taken into the Potter's vault unless you claim the Peverell Lordship and take the Peverell vaults, which include the family vault of the Potters."

"I plan on claiming the Lordship but wasn't aware that it would take the Potter's family vault."

"It does. The Potters are from the second son, the only reason they have money is that the Peverell Lordship laid unclaimed, allowing them access to the vaults. The Potter's Lordship comes from a woman by the name of Antheia Potter marrying into the family of Potters, she was granted the title after her parents died and since she was married to a Potter, her Grandfather left the title to her husband. They didn't have any money at all. The money all comes from the Peverell vault. Now the Founder's vaults will go to Harry if you claim his right as heir. The blood adoption will provide that he still has rights as his blood is just being added to the lines. The Potters can't do a thing because if they ask for an inheritance test, it won't show up, none of the lines will."

"What about their other son? The Black line also?" The Dark Lord asked.

"He is the second son, he doesn't have any of the rights as long as you claim them before they do. The Black line will be hard pressed but if Lord Black decides to blood adopt Charles Potter, it won't make a difference as Harry is the first heir anyway. If anything I believe Lord Black will believe young Mr. Malfoy is next in line, since Lord Black was informed that young Mr. Malfoy was the next heir when he did the blood adoption on Harry. First-born inherit is part of the Black Family Charter. It is one of the reasons why Lord Black has not been disowned, there hasn't been a valid reason for them to, their family is one of the few that requires very strict reasons for removal." Gandsop stated.

"So the blood adoption of Charles won't change that, very interesting. The mother's lines are also his because of him being first born and a son." When Gandsop nodded. "We shall begin." The Dark Lord stated.

After a few hours, Severus, the Dark Lord, and a newly named Steffan were leaving Gandsop office when they noticed the Potters, Lupin, Black, and Dumbledore entering the bank. They were grateful for their glamours. "I would love to hear them as they discover they have lost everything."

Gandsop smirked. "I think it will be interesting. Ironclaw is their account manager. He has little use for any of them." While the goblins claimed to be neutral, they helped out the Dark more than the Light, the Light was the reason so many creature laws existed.

That caused them to smirk at the goblin. "Gandsop you are worth every piece of gold I have ever spent here."

Gandsop looked pleased with the Dark Lord's words. "It is always a pleasure doing business with you."

_________________________________________________________

The Potters, Lupin, Black, and Dumbledore were sitting in Ironclaw's office, stunned.

"What do you mean I have no money?" James Potter stated.

"That can't be right." Dumbledore stated. "I know that Potters have numerous vaults, as I have helped out numerous times with some accounting, his parents came to me when it was time for their Wills to be drawn up. I was also here when James and Lily did their Wills a few years ago."

"Lord Peverell is the head of your line and when he claimed his Lordship, the family vaults returned to his ownership, since the vaults originally came from that line. The Potter family never had any Lordship titles until your great-grandmother Potter married into the Potter family, however, the title didn't come with any vaults. The only vaults you have is your son Charles' Trust Vault which was set up when he was born and Lord Peverell didn't see any point in that vault returning to him as it is a trust vault and for the child's schooling. You still have your personal vaults from your various endeavors."

"Who is this Lord Peverell?" Dumbledore demanded. He couldn't let his slide, he needed the money from the Potters. Yes, he had a lot of his own, but he wasn't spending his own on the future war he knew would come with the return of Tom. He began to form a plan on getting Lord Peverell to join the Light.

"What about Harry's vault? The blood adoption I did for him?" Sirius asked. Ironclaw was wondering when they would finally mention Harry. He tried not to show his surprise that it wasn't even the parents that mentioned the child. The goblins opinion of Dumbledore and Potters would sink even lower once Ironclaw informed the others of how little regard they had for Harry Potter.

"Both of his vaults were blood sealed upon his death and therefore were absorbed into the Peverell line. The blood adoption doesn't change anything. He was your heir and any funds you added to it, were also given to the Peverell line. If you adopted Charles, he still wouldn't be your heir, in regards to any titles or family money, as you were informed of that when you adopted Harrison." He didn't add that the heir wasn't Mr. Malfoy, let them think what they wanted. He hated dealing with these Light wizards, who claimed to want to help but he looked at what they did to their own child.

"I want an Inheritance Test done." James Potter stated. "So does Lily."

Ironclaw nodded his agreement and pulled out the necessary items to do it. He was going to enjoy this.

 

James Charles Potter

Father: Charles Harrison Potter  
Mother: Dorea Mary Potter

Titles:

Potter-blood ****no seats or vaults*****

 

Lillian Ruth Potter

Father: Harold Andrew Evans  
Mother: Rose Daisy Evans

Titles:

None

Dumbledore wanted to scream. Everything was gone because of one death and a new Lord Peverell. He regretted not having them tested, but he didn't want them to claim anything he wasn't ready for them to claim. After all, he had been doing this for over fifty years and it had never failed him before. He had no idea what titles were lost and who had them or even if they had any titles besides Peverell. The Black Lordship was going to go to the Malfoy he realized, because of Harry's death. There went that money unless he could get Sirius to change his Will to give the money to him.

"Sirius, can you change your Will to keep Draco Malfoy from getting the money in the Black family vaults?" Dumbledore asked, thinking of a way to block that from happening.

"No, it's forbidden. I can only do that with my personal funds, which I am afraid isn't a lot. I can only give myself so much of an allowance and it's the same with the rest of the family. My father changed his Will and the Family Charter, so that I am only a temporary Lord, because of my "Light" tendencies. He, with the support of my mother, reworked the charter to reflect that change. The family supported it, with just my objections so nothing was done to stop it. Hence I can only provide so much funding to anyone, including me, it doesn't change until a new Lord with Dark leanings takes control. Originally they were going to disown me, but the Charter has very strict rules in regards to that." Sirius stated.

Dumbledore wanted to curse someone, another source of funds was cut off. He needed these people in the Order but really they were now useless since he was going to have to start paying them from his own funds and not the Potter's anymore. So many families of the Light side were poor, he needed to find richer people. 

He also needed to keep his little pawns close, and didn't want to lose control over Charlie. He was thinking again at how little magic that child had, he wondered if for a few seconds he had made a mistake in telling people he was the prophecy child. Harry had so much more power but he thought if he let everyone believe it was Charlie, he could have Harry under his control and it would be much easier to defeat Tom later. Now he was stuck with a kid who barely had any magic in him and he was getting hard pressed to find someone who he could bind the boy to that could provide the power he would need to defeat Tom later.

"Why do you think I am still living in my flat? I am closed off from the family properties." Sirius added, bringing Dumbledore back from his thoughts. "Should I still blood adopt Charlie?" He asked Ironclaw. He wasn't sure if there would be any benefits from it. He loved the boy, he wished he was his Godfather instead of being Harry's.

"It would be no point in it." James said. "You can't even give him your family magic." James thought for a few minutes. "Is there anything we can do to change this?"

Ironclaw looked at him. "I am afraid not. Harrison was your eldest son, if he was still alive you would have some say with him being the heir."

"Can you get in touch with Lord Peverell for me? We will need to talk to him about this." James stated.

"James don't you think it would be better coming from us?" Lily asked she wasn't happy about what happened. They had plenty of money in their personal accounts to not worry about providing for their child, they had an empty title and that was it, neither she nor James had given any thought to Harry. Ever since Dumbledore had told them Charlie was special they had tossed him aside. James agreed and together everyone left Ironclaw's office, wondering what went so wrong. 

Ironclaw noticed not once did anyone express sadness or remorse over Harry's death, he had even mentioned Harry's name and it was just glossed over. He didn't feel any remorse in not offering to help them with this. Anyone who would do what they did to a child of their own deserved whatever befell them. He was hoping magic would strip them of their powers, he inwardly grinned at that idea. He would let Lord Peverell know about this meeting, the goblins had decided they were going to protect the young heir, Ironclaw would make sure of that, after all, his brother was the King. He would be filling him in on everything that happened tonight. His brother would agree, they would help the Dark side while claiming to be neutral.

_______________________________________________________

Severus walked into the study. "Tom, I have an idea." When Tom looked at him, waited, Severus continued, "Dumbledore still doesn't have a defense teacher, why don't you apply?"

Tom leaned back in his chair. "I would rather not. I am going to move with you to your quarters as we agreed, but I want to start making changes in the Ministry, and if I take a position the old goat would be able to control me with that. If we are at Hogwarts we can watch him, spend time with Steffan and have him go to the school in Hogsmeade, until he gets his letter."

"Did Lucius find out about the proxies as of yet?" Severus asked, realizing he was correct.

"Yes, it seems none of them were being used, so I have had them assigned to us. I will be taking his seats and ours." Tom smiled, pulled Severus onto his lap. "Now, how about we enjoy this afternoon since our son is off at Malfoy Manor?"

Severus grinned at him. "I think I can agree to that. I still need to tell Dumbledore about us and Steffan."

"I have an idea. I was hoping you wouldn't mind waiting until school started. I have an idea of how to do it so that he won't get the idea that Steffan is Harry." Severus looked at him, full of questions. "I will let it be a surprise for you. I think you will like my idea."

Severus grinned. "I always like your ideas. No one but we know Harry is deaf. Dumbledore did check the Dursleys to see what happened. I also found out the old goat tried to get the charges removed, but the Ministry stepped in and wouldn't budge on it. It was all he could do to keep them from Azkaban. They are going to serve time in a muggle prison. I had Lucius spread it around to different contacts in the muggle world about what happened, I don't think they will last long in prison. Their son is in care, they refused to give him to his Aunt. Something about being abusive also."

"Thank you for taking care of all of that. I am happy that we got him out of there. It seems also that the muggles are smarter than Dumbledore when it comes to knowing about abuse." Tom stated. "Now how about I show you how extremely happy I am to see you?"

"I like that idea."  
_____________________________________________________

At the end of September, Severus was sitting at the staff table glaring at the Potters, Black, and Lupin who were now on staff at Hogwarts. He wasn't very impressed with the Headmaster about this and let it be known. It was all Tom could do to keep him from quitting. The only reason why he didn't, was because he didn't want Steffan to go to school here without him being here for him. He wished Tom had applied for the Defense position which was now being taught by Lupin and Black covering for him during his monthly issue. He understood why Tom didn't but he still was very unhappy with the old fool's choices.

He thought about the new positions that Dumbledore had given the Potters. Lily Potter was the new Muggle Study Professor and James was the flying coach and would cover for any Professor that couldn't do a class. Dumbledore had tried to get James as an aid to Minerva in some of her duties, but he knew Minerva didn't trust him to help out. Minerva knew James Potter and as much as she liked him, she didn't trust him to be mature enough to handle her Lions or school issues in general. Severus agreed with her and Dumbledore ended up losing on that issue. Personally, he thought, it was a way for Dumbledore to give them more money without him having to provide it.

He saw Tom's owl head for him. He got his emotions ready for it and took the letter as Hades landed in front of him. He opened it and slowly read, making a show of it. He made sure his face had the correct emotions. "Albus I need to leave for a few days, I will be back as soon as possible." He got up without waiting for an answer, leaving the letter behind.

He exited the Great Hall and cast a quick spell that allowed him to see and hear what was happening at the head table. He saw Minerva glance at the letter, as Sirius picked it up. Sirius, being the jerk he was, read it out loud.

My Dear,

I have some very sad and distressing news. Steffan's nanny passed away last night. The healers said it was from natural causes. Steffan is very distressed. I have given him a calming draft along with some Dreamless Sleep potion until you can arrive.

Love,

T

"Did anyone know he was married? Had a kid? I wonder what his wife is like." Lily asked, surprised. She thought she knew Severus. Yes, she knew they hadn't talked really since 5th year but she thought he would have told her that happy news.

"I did not. I wonder what happened?" James asked.

"The nanny died, it says it right there." Black snapped out.

"That isn't what I meant. I mean why is his kid upset about him not being there, he doesn't see him ten months out of the year."

"No, that is wrong, I never questioned it, but Severus goes away a lot during the week and on the weekends when he isn't on duty." Minerva stated. "I just assumed he was looking for potion ingredients."

Severus grinned. He was glad he had disappeared so often to visit with his husband.

"I am afraid that is what I had assumed." Dumbledore stated. "I wonder what we should do about it. I will offer Severus bigger quarters if need be, but should we do something to help out? It will be a trying time for his wife that is for sure. I wonder if they will hire a new nanny?"

"Only if you want Severus to kill you." Filius informed them, at their looks. "If he wanted our help he would have said something to us ages ago about being married and a father. We all know how private Severus is, leave him be or you will face his wrath."

"He is correct. Don't go interfering, Albus." Minerva warned.

Severus grinned, Filius and Minerva did know him best when it came to people on the staff, and that wasn't saying much. He left the room and headed to his quarters to floo to his home.

_____________________________________________________________

"You were right. Albus is going to offer me quarters, also Filius and Minerva are trying to keep him from interfering but we know that isn't going to happen. They also assume you are my wife." Severus said. He ran his hand through Steffan's hair, who had plowed into his legs and had his arms wrapped around them. He reached down and picked him up.

"I can image his face when he finds out who you are married to, and what your real name is." Tom grinned. He had permanently changed his features. He still was dark haired, but now his eyes were chocolate brown like Steffan's. He face was a combination of his old face with the exception of his eyes, his nose was now slightly straighter and not as long, his lips were fuller, he was still very tall and lean.

Steffan was a great combination of them. He had Severus hair color and texture, his high cheekbones and eyebrows, with the new Tom's eyes, nose, and lips. He had their height and was just as lean with his small muscles growing each day as he played and began to learn some combat skills, he just didn't know it was combat skills and basic magic control. Steffan was also a bookworm just like them. They found out he had an eidetic memory, which is why Steffan remembered what happened the night of the attack and what his biological parents had done to him. He also knew what Dumbledore did and he hated the man. He knew it was his fault he was placed at his relatives house. They couldn't even mention Dumbledore without getting a face made by Steffan.

"When do you want to move into my quarters?" Severus asked as he walked to his husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ever since they had taken in Steffan, they had become more open about touching each other when it was just the three of them in the Manor.

"Today is Monday, how about Thursday?" Tom asked he was signing to Steffan about them moving.

"Dumbledore will take me away." Steffan buried his face into his Daddy's robes until he felt a touch on his back, he turned his head so he could watch his father's hands and mouth.

"No, remember you are ours, he doesn't even know you were Harry Potter and he won't. He can never take you away." Tom told him.

Steffan looked up to Severus. "Do you promise?"

"Yes." They answered. Relieved when he nodded his acceptance and laid his head down against his Daddy's shoulder.

"Steffan, remember when we go there, you can't flinch and make faces at Dumbledore where anyone can see you." Tom told him, again he got a nod. "Answer me please."

Steffan signed his answer of agreement. He didn't like it but he agreed and he could tell his parents knew it when Tom pulled him into a hug. "You don't have to like it but we are glad you agree. We won't let anyone hurt you." Severus said, with Tom agreeing with him.

__________________________________________________________

Thursday rolled around and Severus, Tom, and Steffan were walking from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. Steffan was in awe of the castle and signing a mile a minute trying to get them to see everything he was seeing and telling them about. They just smiled at him and agreed, letting him enjoy the walk. They knew what he was feeling as they had felt that same way when they had first seen the castle. They were almost to the door when all the of people from the Light side appeared outside the door with Filius.

"Ah Severus, my boy, so good to see you again." Dumbledore smiled at them. He didn't know who the man and boy were, but he figured they had to be his husband, he had expected a wife, but a husband he could deal with and son. The boy certainly looked like a perfect mixture of them.

Severus tried not to flinch at the "my boy" comment and when they got close enough he replied, "Albus, why is everyone out here?" He hated when Dumbledore did this type of thing, and the old goat knew it.

"Why to make your family feel welcomed." Dumbledore smiled again at them. He watched Severus inhale deeply and exhale. He knew Severus hated when he did this stuff, but he wasn't going to allow that to stop him. He wanted to establish right from the start that this was his castle and Severus was his pawn.

"Albus may I present my husband Tomas Steffan Peverell-Prince-Snape or Lord Peverell. This is our son Steffan Tomas Severus Peverell-Prince-Snape, heir Peverell and Prince." Severus said and watched all the faces as they registered what he said. He almost laughed at their shock and surprise. Dumbledore, he noticed recovered quickly but not quick enough to hide his anger. James and Lily tried to recover but were still trying to rein in their emotions while Black finally exploded.

"You married the theft who stole the Potter's vaults." Sirius tried to grab Tom, who quickly just side stepped, watching Black fall on his face.

"I beg your pardon, but I didn't steal anything from anyone. I am a Peverell, from the oldest son, I am the legal and rightful Lord." Tom stated. "How dare you accuse me of line theft!"

Black went to say something else but Lupin clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him off. "If that is how we are going to be treated, Love, I do believe we should be moving back to the Manor." Tom had added a slight Spanish accent to his voice along with altering the pitch just slightly. It was woven into a ring on his hand, that he could turn off and on.

Dumbledore recovered quickly at that. He didn't want Lord Peverell to leave, he needed to sink his teeth into this Lord. He had too many seats in Wizengamot, not to mention he had all of the founders' vaults and Peverell ones too. He learned that when he went to get the keys and found them gone and was informed that Lord Peverell was the rightful owner of those vaults. 

He had missed the items leaving the castle, including some books because he had been too busy trying to cover up the death of Harry, while trying to get control of the Wizengamot. He lost the position of Chief Warlock with the assignment of some missing proxy seats, he wasn't sure where they came from. Now, he had the answer. "No, no need of that, you are very welcome here at Hogwarts. I am sure Sirius is just still overcome with grief. His godson died over the summer."

Steffan began to sign away. Severus looked at him and answered. "Yes, this is where we are going to be living, this is where Daddy's works."

"He's deaf?" James rudely commented. "We can't have that kind here."

"No he just likes signing because he enjoys moving his fingers. Of course, he is deaf, you idiot. What do you mean kind here?" Severus snapped at him.

Tom arched an eyebrow as Steffan signed. "What else am I to do if I want to ask a question? Writing it takes too long. Daddy, what kind?"

"Yes, it does Steffan, and he is being an idiot." Tomas told him, his fingers flying as well, he kept an eye on Dumbledore who was watching them. He felt relieved when the old man didn't place either of them as Dumbledore looked at James in horror.

James wanted to retort but Lily kicked him. He glared at her as if to say what? Dumbledore also glared at him. "I am sure James means nothing by it. You are all welcome here." He stated.

"Oh I am so glad, I am welcome at my job and in my quarters." Severus retorted, earning a smile from Steffan and hidden smirk from Tom. Severus picked up Steffan. "Come on my Brat, let me show you where we will be living for the rest of the school year."

_______________________________________________________________

"You know that was fun." Tom stated as they laid in bed that night. "I don't think I have ever seen the old goat try to recover that fast, plan on how to get me under his control and shut up his minions at the same time. It sure made dinner interesting too with how Potter and Black kept trying to insult us yet at the same time not get Dumbledore angry at them."

"You haven't seen anything yet, I am willing to bet they are going to try and bribe Steffan a lot to get in good with us." Severus rolled over and laid on top of Tom.

"They can try, but that kid already sees through them." Tom moved his hand down his husband's back. "You have off the until Monday correct?"

"Yes, the old goat thought we could use a few days to settle in. I also think he is planning on making a few visits to our quarters as a way of getting to know you better. I wonder what he will do when Draco visits?"

Tom let out a little laugh at Draco visiting, but nodded his agreement and kissed Severus. "I say we enjoy the next few days and make his life miserable at the same time."

"You know he is going to want to talk to you those votes and the Lordships you now have and joining the "Light" side." Severus snuggled down into Tom's arms, letting a yawn escape him.

"I know, Love, I know, now why don't you sleep, our son is going to wake us up at the crack of dawn I believe." Tom replied, only to get a light snore in return, he grinned and tighten his hold on Severus. "The old goat isn't going to know what hit him."

_______________________________________________________________

7 years later:

Steffan came running into his father's study, waving his Hogwarts letter at him. "So you got it? Is Daddy following you?" Tom asked, pulling his son into his lap.

Steffan grinned at him. He signed a quick "yes"

Tom smiled at him. "We shall wait."

"Steffan, I told you no running in the Manor." Severus said as he entered the room and made sure his son was looking at his face as he signed and spoke. Steffan looked guilty for about three seconds and held up his letter. "I do understand you are excited and wanted to show your father, but next time, no running." He knew he was being soft on his son, but he had to admit it to himself he had turned into a Hufflepuff regarding him.

Tom smirked at him, knowing what he was thinking. "Open it." He told Steffan, Steffan looked at the envelope and slowly opened it as if afraid he wouldn't say he was accepted. He still didn't trust Dumbledore.

Together all three of them read the letter, with Steffan's smile getting bigger as he read it. "No snake?" he asked as he read the pet part, he was confused.

Severus looked at the letter. "That is strange, snakes are allowed, it's in Hogwarts: A History. I wonder why they changed it on the letters?"

Tom gave him a look and Severus let out a sigh. "Dumbledore." He explained to Steffan. Steffan gave the nasty face he always gave when he heard the name Dumbledore when he was at the Manor. "Most likely because Potter and Black were in town and saw us playing with the snakes at the pet store. I wasn't talking in Parsel, but I was explaining snakes to Steffan." Tom explained.

"So he leaves off snakes because of them? Figures." Severus stated. "Sign your acceptance and I will have Hades send it back." Severus told him and watched as Steffan signed the letter.

"We will go shopping in a few days." Tom told him. 

Steffan nodded his agreement. He wasn't worried about the shopping or getting his supplies, from the list it looked like he had most of the stuff already. He just needed some robes, some of the books, ink, and parchment, he began to cross out items on the list, when he was done he handed it to Severus.

"Looks like you don't need that much, but I want more than three sets of school robes, more potion ingredients, and at least three cauldrons, I don't trust someone not to destroy yours by accident when one of the dunderheads blows something up." Severus told him, changing the list somewhat. His son loved making potions with him.

Steffan just shrugged. He liked staying in his father's lap. "May I get a kitten?" he asked.

"A kitten? Not an owl?" Tom asked, slightly confused. Steffan never had an interest in cats before. He knew a few of his friends had cats and other animals, but Steffan never showed an interest in them.

"Hades would not like that." Steffan said.

"Yes, that is true, he wouldn't. A kitten, however?" Tom asked. He really had no use for cats.

"It's better than a frog, yuck." Steffan replied. "Unless Daddy wants to use it for some potions?" He asked.

"No, I don't need any frogs, but a kitten?" Severus asked. He and Tom weren't fond of the things after meeting Mrs. Norris and seeing Minerva turn into one to spy on people at times. He turned to Tom and mouthed Mrs. Norris, realizing where Steffan got the idea for a kitten. He knew Steffan spent a lot of time with the old caretaker and his cat.

Steffan looked at them, realizing they didn't like cats. "No kitten." He got down off of his father's lap and left the room, deciding to go and play.

"You know we are going to be getting him a kitten." Tom told Severus. They knew Steffan wasn't upset. The boy was very open with them about his emotions.

"Yes, I know. I just hate the things."

"I agree but he doesn't ask for much. In the last year alone he has only asked for few different books." Tom informed him. He felt very proud of their son, he knew his parents would provide for him and they did. Steffan just never felt the need to acquire anything but books, he loved them just like his parents did.

"I know, he knows we will get him anything. He is so different from the way Draco acts. Draco is always asking for stuff and getting it, he is spoiled rotten, whereas Steffan hardly asks for anything, and rarely does he have a fit of temper." Severus told him. "I hate to deny him anything when he does ask, but really a kitten? At least with a snake, we could ask it for potion ingredients."

Tom nodded his agreement. "So we getting him a kitten?" Severus finally asked.

"If he asks again, yes." Tom stated.

"He won't ask again, you know that." Severus replied. "How about we just take him to the pet store and see what we can find for him. If he gets into Slytherin, we can sneak it into his room or we can keep it in our quarters. Nothing saying we can't have a snake in our quarters." He liked that idea over getting him a kitten.

"I do believe you are correct." Tom replied. "I believe he will get into Slytherin."

Severus laughed. "Oh he is getting into Slytherin, have you seen the way he can get all his friends to do his bidding? He is cunning." While Draco was the spoiled brat of the group of friends, Steffan was the leader. One thing he was very proud of, was how protective all of Steffan's friends were of each other. "I just don't want to pressure him into a house."

At dinner that night they told Steffan what they decided. The boy almost jumped from his seat in his excitement of getting a snake instead of a kitten. He really enjoyed snakes, and knew his parents did too.

_____________________________________________________

Dumbledore was sitting in his office with the Potters, Weasley family, Black, and Lupin. "I expect all of you to be extra helpful to Steffan this year as it is his first year and we need Lord Peverell on our side. Ron, you are to try and be his friend. I do not care what house he is in."

"What if he is in Slytherin?" Ron asked, horrified by that idea. He had seen the boy a few times and didn't want to be the freak's friend in reality. He had heard James and Sirius talk about the freak way too often while he was visiting Charlie.

"He will be in Slytherin and you will do it." Dumbledore stated. He was beginning to regret having the boy at this meeting, but he needed everyone to know what they needed to do and he wasn't going to let it slide.

"Albus, really if he is in Slytherin there is no hope for the boy." Molly tried.

"He is nothing like this parents. He is a very sweet boy." Lily stated. She had fallen in love with him as soon as she saw him petting Mrs. Norris and teaching Filch how to sign. The boy was the only one who talked to the caretaker. Filch loved the boy. He allowed the boy to follow him around all the time. She had seen Steffan even having tea with him.

Dumbledore turned to Lily. "What do you know that we don't?"

Lily told him about Mrs. Norris and Filch, which everyone was surprised by, Filch hated everyone and so did his cat. "I see." Dumbledore said after silence reigned a few minutes.

Molly finally spoke. "So he doesn't mind squibs or muggle-born?" she asked. She was confused, she would have thought the boy would hate them given who his parents were. After all, everyone knew people on the Dark side didn't like squibs or muggle-born.

"No, he is friendly with everyone as long as they are with him. If you treat him meanly he won't go near you again." Lily supplied. What Lily didn't know is that the boy knew of people's intention and he avoided this group because of that. He knew they weren't interested in him except for a means to get to his parents.

"He doesn't talk to us." Lupin stated.

"Why should he? None of us have learned how to talk to him. We expect him to make all the effort but do little to encourage him to talk to us." Lily responded she felt guilty because she knew she did that too. "We have had seven years to learn sign language and how many of us have? I know Minerva and Filius know it, but do the rest of us? I have seen that boy talk to most of the students in this school over the years. He doesn't care which house you are in."

"Well, we will have to learn it and fast, Ron, that includes you. I want you to become his best friend and keep him away from any bad influences." Dumbledore stated. He knew Severus was friendly with the Malfoy and his husband had some darker leanings, at least as far as his voting record reflected, granted it wasn't all dark but enough to make him worry. He had yet to get Lord Peverell to agree with him.

"I don't want to be friends with someone evil." Ron returned.

"Ronald, you will do as I say, you will make sure he becomes friends with Charlie too. I want the three of you to be friends."

"Oh no, our Charlie isn't hanging out with a snake. I don't care if the freak is deaf, my son isn't befriending anyone in Slytherin." James retorted.

"I am sick of that attitude James. He isn't a freak." Lily kicked her husband again. She was really getting tired of his attitude. If marriage wasn't forever in this world she would have left him a long time ago. He was brash, rude, and still hadn't grown up.

"He is a freak. What kind of wizard is deaf?" Black added, earning a smack on the head from Lupin.

"I can't believe you people, after nearly seven years and you are still holding out on this old rant? It is a wonder with your attitude people haven't left the Light side because of your out-dated mindset. I can't believe I even married you." Lily told James and turned to Black. "You should know better, isn't this what your parents did to you? Make fun of you because you were different than them? Isn't that why you left their house?" Disgusted she got up and left the Headmaster's office.

"I have to agree with her." Arthur stated. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, and you Ronald I can't tell you how disappointed I am in your attitude. I know we raised you better." Soon all the Weasley boys were chiming in with their thoughts, with Molly yelling over them all.

Soon everyone was fighting and Dumbledore was getting annoyed. He didn't need this. He just simply wanted to make sure that Steffan joined the side of the Light and, hopefully, he could get control over his parents that way. He didn't need the whining of James and Sirius. He didn't want to listen to the Weasley try to out yell each other. He began to wonder when he lost control in his own school. He was also hoping if the boy got close to Charlie, they could do a binding, giving Charlie a way to access Steffan's powers. It would mean he would have to be very careful in how he worded the contract if he could get Severus and Tomas to agree to it. He glanced at James and Sirius, he would need to change their attitudes if he wanted that to happen.

He wasn't in charge of the ICW or Wizengamot any longer because of the proxy votes that went to the Dark side, with Lord Peverell taking his seats, making Lucius Malfoy the Majority Leader for the last seven years and defeating most of the bills he had tried to get passed. They even overturned the werewolf registry act. He looked to Lupin and was glad he made sure to keep his pet werewolf grateful to him, between the education he got, keeping the secret about him almost killing Severus and now with a job. He needed to get control over James and Sirius, they had been out of control for the last seven years. James, when he lost the money and Sirius when he realized he couldn't blood adopt Charlie. 

They weren't the greatest of Professors, however, they treated Gryffindors like they could do no wrong, and he knew Severus had to offset all the point losses Slytherins felt because of it. The house rivals had gotten worse because of James and Sirius. He wasn't sure what he could do to change their attitudes but he would work out something he hoped before it all exploded.

He knew the issues he was facing weren't because of Harry's death, it was just the results of Harry's death actually. No one it seemed even remembered Harry, he did, each time he looked at Charlie and saw his lack of power. It didn't stop James and Lily from making the most of the Boy-Who-Lived title and the monies they got from it, even knowing it was a lie. They knew Harry had been the one. 

When he thought of Charlie, all he saw was a lack lust spoiled rotten wizard. Steffan was more in lines in what a hero should be like. He was powerful, not full of himself, not spoiled by any means, and had made friends in every house. "Enough." He stated, when it was quiet he continued. "Ron, you will make friend with him, all of us are going to learn sign language, we are his Professors and need to be able to provide him with an education. If the teachers at the local Hogsmeade school learned and we will too. I have seen even the shop keepers know it." He said with a glare at them. "None of you are to give that child a hard time ever. If he breaks the rules, which I doubt he will, since I have yet to see him do anything like that in the last seven years, I expect you to be fair. If I find out differently you won't like it."

"Ron, you will follow his lead, he is friends with all the houses. Charlie will also do the same, James. I don't want to see either Ron or Charlie picking on anyone, including Steffan. You will also end your torment of Slytherin House." Dumbledore stated.

Seeing the looks pass between James and Sirius. "If I don't see an improved attitude I will do an attitude adjustment for you and trust me you won't like it." He said. "You will not pick on him because he is Severus' son."

"What is going to stop Snivellus from doing it to Charlie?" James replied.

"You will cease in calling Severus that. In case you haven't realized, Severus is strict with all the houses, except for Slytherin because we have been very unfair to Slytherin. This ends now. I will speak to Severus but I don't expect him to change his teaching style. He is the only potion teacher never to have a student die. At first, I didn't like his teaching style but realized he was correct that fear of him keeps the students from tossing ingredients into other students potions and keeps them alive. So you will leave him alone." Dumbledore stated. He couldn't believe he was defending Severus and his actions but he needed him to stay here and needed his son as he felt the boy would help Charlie defeat Tom, he believed Harry was the one to do it, but maybe he had been wrong, Charlie was the one child left. He briefly thought of Neville Longbottom but he was born the day before so he dismissed him.

"That isn't fair." Black shouted.

"I don't care if it is fair, we have been unfair for longer than I like in regards to the Slytherin House and I won't have you taking your old grudges out on a boy." Dumbledore stated. "Now tomorrow we will have our first sign language lesson. Dismissed and change your attitudes all of you."

Tom and Severus smirked as everyone filed out of the office. They canceled the charm on Headmaster Black's portrait. Headmaster Black kept them informed of what was going on in Dumbledore's office and allowed a listening charm to be placed on him so they could hear what was said.

"You know I wasn't expecting that." Headmaster Black stated.

"Neither was I." Severus replied.

Tom looked at them and smirked. "I have an idea." He really liked this idea. "Steffan will need to know about Ron and Charlie. Steffan will run circles around them. I am thinking we could use the rules against Black and Potter."

"What is your idea?" Severus asked, knowing his husband and his ideas.

Tom smile got bigger. "They can't be seen as being unfair, how about we make sure they are seen as that? I believe they won't try with the sign language, and I know they will make sure they are mean to Steffan, but they aren't Slytherin, we are. I plan on making sure they get fired by the end of the year."

"I don't want Steffan hurt." Severus stated.

"They better not hurt him." Tom replied. "If they hurt him, I will kill them." He reined in his temper, he knew they were overprotective of Steffan. "Love, I was thinking of using our followers and making their life difficult and having them let their parents know if they do anything. Nothing will piss the board of Governors off faster than a massive amount of complaints by parents regarding teachers."

"Some have tried that with me." Severus reminding him of the yearly letters the first years' parents complaining about him. "None of it worked."

"Because they tried to go for your teaching style, which as Dumbledore stated, you keep students alive. However, none of them have come together and gone after one for prejudices and unfairness or even bullying. We know they are bullies, and Lupin allows them to do it."

"How do we protect Steffan?"

"We use charms, jewelry, and keep him out of their classes when they are teaching." Headmaster Black stated. "It is in the rules that when a student is subjected to unfair treatment his parents can withdraw said student and have another teach them. Now since Potter does flying, no worries about that, Steffan being deaf will prohibit the boy from taking that class with a group, so you can teach him personally as he will need someone to fly next to him. Defense, Black only teaches three days a month. If those days fall when Steffan has a class, find an excuse to get him out of it until we can proof he is unfair, and teach him yourselves on those days." He paused. "I can't believe that he is related to me." He sighed in disappointment.

Tom grinned. "That is what I was thinking. Our followers writing letters, which includes people in every house so it won't just be Slytherin complaining about the unfairness."

Severus kissed his husband on the cheek. "I can agree to that. Steffan comes first."

"Always." Tom replied.

"This way we also tarnish Dumbledore's name." Headmaster Black stated. "He has done nothing but ruin this school. I think we need to work on getting more classes added again, just to keep him busy while this is going on. He won't read any mail during any changes unless it is from the Wizengamot or the Governors."

"I already have some classes I want to add, so I will have Lucius and other put forth the ideas" Tom stated.

"Good, now I must go, I want to keep the old goat awake for awhile, just to annoy him." Headmaster Black disappeared.

Severus smirked at his husband. "You know, we should just remove him from Hogwarts and get it over with."

"He still has too much power. The goblins are also looking into his record with abuse of his powers and of children in general. Fifty plus years is a lot of research. We will push Dumbledore out, and when he starts going on about war and the return of Voldemort, we will go for his name, after that we go for the crimes."

"I just wish this was over with. I don't like Steffan going to school with him as Headmaster. It was bad enough with us just living there, never mind Steffan now being in classes." Severus pouted. He hated when he did it, but if he couldn't do it with his husband then who else could he do it with?

Tom pulled him onto his lap, wrapped his arms around him and held him for a few minutes. "I know, Love, I wish the same thing. We have tried a few different things and he was able to block them. First, we will get rid of Potter and Black, after that Lupin and Lily, get our people into those spots, we already have a few of our people in the new teaching spots. We will work on exposing the Headmaster. If we get rid of him while his pawns are at the school it won't matter what we do, Minerva will take over and we will be back at square one, as she will listen to the old goat."

"I want them all to pay for what they did to Steffan. I mean destroy them totally. Nothing left to their name including their names." Severus nudged his face into Tom's neck.

"Of course, my Love, I wouldn't have it any other way." Tom replied, kissing the top of Severus' head. "You know how easy it will be. As soon as Potter and Black are out of their jobs, I am going to allow the goblins to release the fact that the Potters gave away their child and allowed the abuse to happen, which killed Harry Potter, the rightful heir."

Severus glanced up. "We have to protect Steffan."

"I already talked to Steffan and it was his idea to publish the abuse. I wasn't going to do it, but he told me to. He also wants them to pay. He remembers everything that was done to him. He knows he is safe with us. The goblins will let it be known that Harry Potter is dead. Nothing will be mentioned about Steffan." Tom stated.

"It was his idea?" Severus was surprised. "Wait, you told him before you told me."

"Actually I didn't, he found out and came to me a few days ago. I was talking to Lucius and he read my lips again when I asked Lucius about the files regarding his abuse."

Severus nodded his understanding, he had gotten caught a few times that way with the lip reading. It was how Steffan found out a few times about his Yule and birthday presents. "I don't think we should have taught him how to read lips." He sighed.

Tom laughed. "He is too smart for that. Besides, look at the information he has provided for us because the Order members don't think he can understand them when they talk around him."

Severus grinned. Their son was a great little spy and kept him from getting caught by Dumbledore as the old goat knew there was no way that Severus knew what he had planned at times. He thought about the last time it worked for them. "I still laugh when I think of the shocked face Albus had when you already had a way to beat his plan to get some of the new classes banned again." It was because Dumbledore had been talking to Potter outside and didn't see Steffan, he had told Potter how he was going to ban certain classes again by bringing case studies of how bad the classes were before the Wizengamot, but Tom had the information and was able to counter every single issue and bring in better facts that Dumbledore wanted to ignore.

"I worry that it is to much pressure for him." Severus said.

"Love, we have never asked him to anything. He does it because he was at the right place at the right time. He doesn't go looking for them, and he doesn't sneak into spy on them. You know that."

"I know, but he just turned eleven." Severus stated, "I know I am sounding like a Hufflepuff right now, but he is our baby."

Tom resisted the urge to laugh at Seveus. "Yes he is our baby, and he is growing up. He knows we don't expect him to spy or even watch Order members. Though we are going to be warning him about that Weasley boy and Potter brat."

"I agree with that. He won't let them get to him. He already doesn't like any of the Potters."

"Very true. Even if Lily finally is defending him." Tom stated. "I don't like the idea of any of them being his teachers, but Lily is the least objectionable and she won't have him until his third year if he takes that has an elective."

"True. I will also be threatening Lupin. He better not get any ideas regarding our son." Severus added. "I don't want him near that wolf in the first place, but I know we can't completely stop it, especially if we want to get them out of the school."

Tom looked lost in thought for a moment. "If it didn't hurt the werewolves to much I wish we could use your experience to get him discredited."

"We could always have Fenrir do something about him."

"Yes, we could, and I think after we get rid of Potter and Black, that is exactly what we will be doing. An alpha can claim his pack members, especially one he made."

"Glad that is worked out. Let's go to bed." Severus went to get off of Tom's lap, but instead found himself picked up and carried to bed.


	2. What Exactly is Dumbledore Up To Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore tries to salvage what little he has left.

The next morning Tom and Severus told Steffan about what was going on. Steffan smiled at them and said "I don't like either boy, they are bullies. Ron is the one who beats up anyone who he feels is different, and Charlie just follows along, he is all mouth."

Severus was not really surprised by this but was worried. "Have they ever done anything to you?"

"They can't catch me, besides all I have to do is turn my head and I don't hear a word the idiots say. Draco, however, he gets into it with them. Blaise and Theo ignore them. Pansy is like Draco. Daphne sometimes gets involved." Steffan answered. "Daddy, can we ice cream later when we go out?"

"I don't see an issue with that." Severus answered. He was looking at Tom to see what he thought of what they just learned. All of the friends his son mentioned were heading straight to Slytherin and he wasn't surprised by what he learned.

Tom touched Steffan shoulder to get his attention. "Have they ever done anything like to hurt you or make you run away Steffan?"

"They call me freak, and make fun of me having two dads." Steffan replied. Tom was ready to kill someone.

"Why haven't you told us?" Severus pulled his son into his lap, Steffan fidgeted for a few seconds and got comfortable.

"It isn't that big of a deal, they are morons so why should I worry about what morons say?" Steffan answered. He really didn't care what either boy said to him.

"Steffan from now on I want you to tell us each time they do it." Tom paused "can we take some of the memories from you?"

Steffan shrugged and nodded yes, leaning back into Severus. He didn't mind his parents taking his memories and using them against the Potters or Black. Tom's wand came out. "Steffan think of what they have done."

Tom pulled the memories out and put them in the phials for evidence. "Has Mr. Potter or Mr. Black done the same thing?"

"They are always doing things like that or pushing me out of the way." Steffan replied. Steffan felt Severus stiffen and he looked up at his dad "Daddy, I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to handle it. Give your Father those memories too, please." Severus said, kissing the top of his son's head.

After everything was done, Severus didn't want to let go of his son. "Severus you need to let him go."

"I don't want to." Severus said. He felt like a failure, he hadn't protected his son.

"Severus we haven't failed our son, he is fine and he can take care of himself without getting hurt. He knows who to go to if something gets out of hand. He has proven that." Tom took Steffan out of his lap.

Steffan looked between the two of them and smiled. "Daddy you have taught me well." He leaned down and kissed Severus on the cheek as Tom straighten up, Steffan gave him a kiss too. "May I go and play now? I want to see I can beat Draco in our next game of chess. Theo and Blaise want to play the winner."

"When are they all due to arrive?" Severus asked.

"About 10 minutes from now. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy said he could stay until it was time for dinner. I told them we were going out to eat tonight." Steffan answered.

"Go ahead." Tom said, putting him down after getting another hug from him. They watched him leave.

"He is just a cuddlier." Severus stated.

"He also just gave us additional proof that those idiots need to go."

Severus looked at the phials filled with memories. It was a small start. If other students did the same, then there goes Potter and Black, "I can't believe he is ready to start Hogwarts." Severus said.

"Love, you are turning into a Hufflepuff." Tom smirked.

"Like you aren't when it comes to him." Severus retorted, but before he could say more Tom leaned down and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Of course, I am, he is our son." Tom pulled Severus up and into his arms, "Let's go and see what our Brat is up to."

_________________________________________________

Word spread quickly to all the children of the Death Eaters to keep track and write down every time either Professor Potter, Black, or Lupin did anything that reflected prejudice or bullying towards any students, especially Steffan Prince-Peverell-Snape. The Death Eaters loved Steffan and so did their kids, to them he was worth protecting.

Steffan showed he would protect them the first time Charlie Potter at age 6 tried to bully Draco in the Alley, and Steffan got in front of Draco and actually slapped Charlie Potter across the face. This earned the Potters a very bad headline in the paper when Charlie began to beat up on Steffan. Between what Draco and Steffan told the paper and what people saw, Charlie earned a lot of disgusted looks from people. It took the Potters a lot of money to recover from that. Every time after that, Steffan had made Charlie look bad each time they met. The Death Eater children loved it, they had their own champion who was their age. They also respected the boy's power.  
_______________________________________________________

  
"Are you sure you want to take the train?" Tom asked again.

"Yes Father, please, it will be fun. I know you and Daddy will be here, but I want to do it. My friends will on the train too." Steffan told them. "You always tell me stories of the train, I want to see what it is like.

"Fine, but your Dad and I will drop you off together at the train."

Steffan beamed a smile. "Like I would want it any other way." and ran off to join his friends in the Great Hall. They had agreed to let some of Steffan's friend visit before the end of the summer and they were all eating in the Great Hall, much to the annoyance of Dumbledore they noticed, as Weasley and Potter weren't invited.

"You didn't expect him to put up a fight about us being there I hope?" Severus asked.

"I thought he would. I mean he is eleven, and he shouldn't want his parents around all the time." Tom stated.

Severus hugged his husband. "Steffan is always going to want us around, I am afraid we are never going to be able to get rid of him." He had a slight smile on his face.

Tom smiled at that thought, and Severus pulled him into the Great Hall for one last meal before their son started Hogwarts officially tomorrow.

They saw Dumbledore watching Steffan and wondered what the old goat would try. Severus mentioned to Tom about the stone. They thought it would be a test for Charlie, and Charlie was to drag Ron and Steffan along for the ride. Dumbledore was going to be surprised when he realized Steffan wasn't about to be friends with those pompous jerks, Steffan words, Severus thought were accurate.

___________________________________________________

Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Millicent and Steffan were sitting in one compartment, enjoying a game of Exploding Snap when the door was slammed opened.

Everyone looked up and saw Ron and Charlie standing there. "Steffan, you are to come with us, you shouldn't be hanging around with this sort of people." Charlie informed Steffan.

Steffan waited for Draco to finish signing what they said to him, even though he read their lips. Steffan looked at them and back to Draco and signed "why would I go with you? These people are my friends and have been for a long time."

Draco looked smug. He knew Ron and Charlie didn't know sign language. "Weasel why don't you take Potter back into your compartment and learn manners. Like knocking before entering a compartment and you don't demand people to dump their friends to go with people he barely knows."

"Malfoy, you don't know anything, the Headmaster wants Steffan to be with us, he doesn't want Steffan hanging around with your sort, so he is coming with us to learn how to be a good person and help us with our project this year." Charlie stated, he just told everyone their plans basically, he had been bragging to everyone anyway about helping the Headmaster. He grabbed onto Steffan's arm and began to pull on him.

Blaise had enough, he slipped out of the car and went and got a Prefect, after telling him what was going on. Lucky for them the Prefect was in the next car. The Prefect arrived to see Charlie pulling on Steffan and Steffan refusing to leave with them. Steffan was trying to sign away but was having a hard time. Draco was holding onto Steffan, while Pansy was trying to make Charlie let go of Steffan, Theo and Millie were trying to keep Ron from Steffan.

"Enough." The Prefect stated. Everyone let go of everyone. "Sit down, and tell me what is going on."

Of course, Ron and Charlie were trying to make it out like it was all Steffan's fault but from what the Prefect had seen and of course heard since he was in the next cart he knew the boys were lying. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you will see Professor Peverell-Prince-Snape and explain to him how you hurt his son. Right now 15 points for bullying, 15 points for lying and 15 points for attempted kidnapping in whatever house you land in."

"That isn't fair." Charlie snapped out.

"You are right, 15 points for lack of respect to your fellow students, and a month detention with Filch." The Prefect added, "do you want to speak again?" Charlie shook his head. "I would suggest you get to your seats before I find more reasons to take points."

"Are you hurt?" The Prefect asked Steffan.

"Nothing my dad can't fix when we get to Hogwarts. I am more worried about what Father will do to them." Steffan answered. The Prefect and his friends all agreed with that statement. They knew who Tomas really was and knew he wouldn't like his son being hurt.

_____________________________________________________

By the time Steffan had made it to the Great Hall, everyone had been talking about what happened on the train. Steffan looked at his Dad quickly signed he was fine, and he would visit after the feast. Severus nodded his agreement. He hope he would be able to keep Tom from wanting to kill the two dunderheads.

Severus was glaring at Professors Potter and Black, they were sitting really low in their seats. Dumbledore was giving them a very disappointed look and no one was happy with any house starting the school year in the negative because of Ron Weasley and Charlie Potter, who had already earned a reputation before school even started.

The sorting went just like everyone thought it would go. Weasley and Potter went to Gryffindor which immediately dropped into the negative by 60 points, making the others look at them and groan. Steffan walked up by his dad after he got into Slytherin and asked to see him after for a pain potion.

After the Feast Dumbledore passed a message to Professors Potter, Black, and Severus he wanted to see them in his office. Potter and Black exchanged looks. Severus made a quick detour to check on his son. He gave him another pain potion for later if it was needed and some bruise paste.

In the Headmaster's Office, Severus took his usual spot of leaning against the wall next to former Headmaster Black and watched Potter and Black fidget in their seats as Dumbledore finally made his entrance.

No one said anything for a while until Dumbledore said, "Professor Potter, Professor Black, did you happen to understand what Steffan told his father when he entered the Great Hall or when he went to him after the sorting?"

Potter and Black exchanged a quick look. "No, we really weren't looking."

"That is strange because I clearly saw the two of you looking at the boy as he signed to his father, as I was watching all three of you." He paused, "Severus, I saw Steffan sign that he was alright, he asked for a pain potion after the sorting but wanted to see you in your quarters afterward."

"Yes, that is true, it seems he had some bruising from where Charlie Potter grabbed him and tried to force him out of the compartment, I gave him some bruise paste. I gave him a mild pain potion."

"Professor Potter because of your son and Mr. Weasley, Gryffindor is starting negative 60 points. I know I told you to learn sign language, I know I told you to have Charlie be nicer to Steffan, I know I told you to make sure there would be no bullying of anyone, especially Steffan. Instead, your son, Professor Potter, started trouble before they even got to the school." He paused "another 120 points from Gryffindor 30 each (60) for disobeying a direct order about bullying, another 30 (60) each for hurting a fellow student." He hated doing that to his former house, but he really couldn't let Lord Peverell accuse him of allowing bullying in the school.

"You two will be explaining to Gryffindor why they are down so many points and you will not put the blame on Steffan or anyone but Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. For your punishment Professor Potter and Professor Black you will each be subject, by me, to randomly testing your sign language skills, you will also be donating your time to tutor students in sign language. I believe Charlie and Ron are outside waiting to speak to me now." He again paused "Do you have anything to say, Severus?"

"Yes, just one thing, if you hurt my child in any way, I will make sure it will be the last thing you do. No, I am not threatening your spawn, I am making a promise that you personally will pay. He is innocent of whatever we have done in our past. It stays in the past. Do you understand?"

"Very well put Severus, the past will stay in the past and you two will not do a thing about it." Dumbledore stated.

Severus felt weird, having Dumbledore back him up, but he knew it was because he wanted Lord Peverell to be on his side. Dumbledore wasn't as subtle as he used to be, he wondered if it was because the man was desperate.

"Dismissed you two, send in Ron and Charlie now." Dumbledore stated.

"I want to be here with my son." James stated.

"Fine."

"Sirius too." James quickly added.

"No. He has nothing to do with either child." Dumbledore remarked. Sirius grudgingly left the office and admitted Charlie and Ron into the office.

"We didn't mean to hurt him, but he wouldn't leave the Slytherin car." Ron blurted out. Charlie just shook his head.

"You can not force someone to go with you, that is kidnapping. You went into that car, uninvited, you didn't even knock on the door. You demanded that he leave with you, grabbed him and try to forcefully pull the boy from the car, using my name to try and get your way." Dumbledore stated.

"You told us we had to get him away from the Slytherin." Ron remarked, he didn't see Severus in his corner. When those words came out of Ron's mouth, Dumbledore wanted to sink into the floor.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know we had to get him away from being all evil and slimy Slytherin." Ron remarked.

Dumbledore wanted to let out a groan. "Mr. Weasley, he wasn't even in Slytherin when this happened. In addition to the 60 you lost on the train, I removed another 120 total, for disobeying a direct order about bullying Steffan. I also know I told you to learn sign language." He paused "Charlie you seem quiet, why?"

"Nothing really to say, Sir. We did grab him and we were rough with him. Dad says that is the only way a freak like him would listen anyway. We need to force them to move and stuff since they can't exactly hear what we want. When we were talking about getting Steffan away from Slytherin Dad mentioned we had to force the freak, as freaks like him didn't know any better." Charlie stated.

Dumbledore looked at James. "That is it, all of you are on suspension. James, you have one month off, in that time you had better learn sign language, adjust your attitude and teach your son some manners, teach him what happens to bullies and what will happen next time I even hear of it. Charlie you on suspension for just this week, as I believe you are following your father's example when you should be following your mother's. Ron, the same punishment you are going home for the week where I am sure your parents will help with the adjustment."

Severus was surprised. Dumbledore must really want Steffan to be happy here, which caused the little hairs on the back of his neck to rise a little. He wondered what Dumbledore's plan was now.


	3. Nothing Can Go Right In Dumbledore's World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First year and Dumbledore is not having a good one so far.

Severus left Dumbledore's office, he wasn't thrilled with what he just learned. He was glad Potter, Black, Weasley and Useless were being punished for what they did, but it was what came out of their mouths that had him worried. He made it to his quarters and saw Tom sitting in his usual chair, with a glass of wine. 

"Is Steffan in bed?" Severus asked. He wanted to talk to Tom but didn't want Steffan to hear anything.

"Yes, he was tired, I told him to stay here tonight, Draco and Theo are also in there too."

Severus nodded his head, and took his seat across from Tom, "well you aren't going to be happy with what I learned. First, however, the good news Gryffindor lost another 120 points. Second, Potter is suspended for a month and his kid is suspended for a week so is Weasley. Third, he is making Potter teach sign language and tutor also." He paused, looking at Tom, who raised an eyebrow as if waiting for the but. "Weasley blurted out part of Dumbledore's plan, which we already knew about, however, the thing that bothered me the most was he was eager to impress me, it seemed. He seemed to want to show me he was in our court for some reason. I think it might have to do with that stone."

Tom looked down for a few minutes as if in thought and finally looked at Severus, he held up a book. "I have been wondering about that stone since you mentioned it. I have been doing some research, and tonight I found the answer in this book. It's about the 12 different uses of Dragon's blood. Do you know what one of them was?"

"I am afraid I really don't know." Severus answered, he had wanted to take Alchemy, but Dumbledore had canceled the classes, and Dragon's blood really wasn't used that often in potions.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Tom replied.

"Is he nuts?" Severus asked "that thing is dangerous. Wait, why do you think he has it here?"

"I think he is hoping to draw out Lord Voldemort, as a way to test Useless, as I believe you call him, with the help of Weasley and Steffan. I think that is the reason he is working so hard on getting them to be friends."

Severus paled remembering seven years ago "he is going after what he wanted me to do." Tom looked confused, "remember when I told you he wanted a Vow from me to bind myself to Useless? I think he is going to try and get that with Steffan." That had to be why he was trying to impress him and also push for the boys to be friends. It all made sense.

Tom looked furious "I will kill that old goat before he even puts ink to parchment." There was no way he would let Steffan bind himself to Charlie and be used like that.

"So how are we going to stop the Stone from disappearing, because if you think he is going to give that Stone back, I can safely say you are a Gryffindor." Severus told him.

"I had an idea about that. The Stone never made it to the school." Tom told him, he smirked, "I stole it the day you mentioned Hagrid was getting it from the bank and replaced it with a nice fake I had to conjure in the vault since I didn't know what the Stone was."

Severus laughed "you could have told me."

"I did. I told you the day I did it."

Severus thought back to the day in question and finally laughed "your unauthorized withdrawal from the bank." 

Tom smiled, got up from his chair and leaned down and kissed his husband "you always remember what I tell you, and understand it. I do so love that about you."

Severus smiled and said "how about you show me" Tom didn't even let him finish the rest of his sentence before he pulled Severus up and into his arms and carried him into their bedroom.

"Put the wards up." Severus reminded him as he was deposited on their bed.

"Already did, even put them around Steffan's room earlier so I would know if any of the boys woke up."

"Have I told you how much I love the way you think?" Severus asked.

"Many times." He paused "I love your voice, so smooth." Tom began to show Severus what else he loved.  
_______________________________________  


It was really early in the morning when the wards went off first in Steffan's room and then at their door "Sev, our Brat is incoming." Tom told him, conjuring up sleeping pants for them. Severus rolled over in time to watch Steffan climb into their bed and curl around Severus and promptly fall back to sleep. "He hasn't done that in a long time." Tom said.

"I wonder if it was because of yesterday?" Severus asked.

"I hope not, it could also be nerves, he was tired last night but I know the boys stayed up a lot longer than normal talking." Tom said. "First day of classes and after yesterday, it might be that combination."

"We can ask him later, I am not going to wake him up just to talk about it now." Severus replied, and pulled Steffan closer to him as Tom wrapped his arms around them. 

"Rest Love, I won't let anything happen to him." Tom told him. Severus turned his head to look over his shoulder at Tom and gave him a small smile. Tom kissed him. 

"I know and you haven't and I know you won't. You protect us." Severus gave his husband a kiss and snuggled into him as Tom squeezed him. "Make me a promise."

"If I can I will, you know that."

"Promise me that Dumbledore will pay for all he has done. I know we have slowly been taking over, pushing his ideas out, but he still hasn't paid for what he did to our son, to us and others."

"That is one thing I will promise and guarantee, he will pay, and it will be done soon. This little trial he has planned for Useless is going to be used against him. Everything he will do will be recorded and used. No one hurts our son and gets away with it." Tom told him, he knew technically it was before Steffan was their son but to him, it didn't matter.

Steffan woke up when Tom moved Steffan to be between them. He smiled at them and laid his head on Severus chest and fell back to sleep.  
_______________________________________

Dumbledore was staring down at the Slytherin table and watching Steffan sign with Draco, Theo, and Blaise. They were talking about Charms and working on a way for Steffan to use his wand and maybe sign at the same time, thinking it might help to confuse people. Dumbledore wanted to smile at the idea but he didn't want anyone to know he was "listening" to the boys' conversation. He had no idea why he was fond of the boy. He had watched the boy grow up the last seven years granted, but there was something special about the boy, he just wasn't sure what made him so sure of that.

He glanced over to the Gryffindor table and looked at Ron and Charlie, both of them were stuffing food in their mouths and talking at the same time about what team was the best in Quidditch. He needed them to friend someone with a brain. He looked at the Granger girl. She was very smart and eager to please, a bit of a know it all, but she might be able to help Ron and Charlie get the stone, once he put all the pieces out there. They were really a bit of a disappointment. 

He wanted to use Steffan but Charlie and Ron were not helping, they were slightly bullies to the boy and made no effort to become friends with him. He was hoping with Miss Granger in the group, she might be able to get Steffan to join. Steffan was above her in grades so far, even though it was only six weeks into the school year, however, he didn't think Steffan would fall from that spot, not with who his parents were. He knew how smart Severus was, and Tomas was proving to be equally smart but very independent thinker, something he didn't want in his Wizengamot.

He turned his gaze to James, who had been back to teaching for two weeks and he was wondering why he even gave the man the job. He still hadn't learned to sign, but that didn't matter since Severus flat out refused to let the boy fly in a group, as the boy was deaf and wouldn't be able to hear any commands given from the ground and wouldn't be safe if someone wasn't able to help him. Dumbledore had to agree, so Severus and Tomas gave him private flying lessons, they were often joined by some of the Slytherin who wanted to be out flying. 

He had a small fight with James about it, James saying it was being used for extra training on Quidditch, James had tried to drag Minerva into it, to get her on his side, but Dumbledore had watched a few of the lessons with James and Minerva from his office. Severus or Tomas never left Steffan's side, and no one was getting instructions from them on flying, so James couldn't claim unfairness after that.

In the seven years, James and Sirius had been teaching he realized something suddenly. They really hadn't changed, they were still the same boys from when they were in school. He had allowed them to bully and have their way while here. He had allowed it until the beginning of this past summer. He wondered how he could have been so blind. Ron and Charlie were becoming miniatures James and Sirius, no wonder Steffan didn't want to be friends with them. He was also noticing a lot of others didn't want to be friends with either boy. While James and Sirius were popular in school, Charlie and Ron were far from popular. Their attitude was alienating them from the rest of the students.

He had noticed Minerva seemed to be getting annoyed a lot with James and Sirius. He needed to talk to her and find out why. He remembered Sirius still hadn't learned sign either. They were making him regret hiring them, Remus and Lily had learned and were willing to teach anyone else who wanted to learn. He needed to press upon James and Sirius how much they needed Lord Peverell and Steffan if things with Lord Voldemort were going to go the way he thought they would go.

He finally sighed and leaned over to Minerva "I would like to talk to you when you have time."

Minerva looked at him for a second "I am free after dinner, I believe we do need to chat." She wasn't happy with how things were being handled at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore wanted to groan, he knew what that meant and it never meant anything good as far as he was concerned.  
__________________________________________  


Minerva entered his office and took a seat. "Lemon drop?" He asked, and got the usual disdainful look. "I wanted to talk to you about James and Sirius."

"So do I." She replied, her tone curt and unyielding, he was afraid of that.

"Ladies first." He stated, and pour tea for them.

"You know I always protected James and Sirius when they were in my house. I was hoping they had grown up. I am afraid they haven't. They have been teaching my house pranks, granted I have allowed a lot of this to happen in the past because they didn't have access to the tower. Now these pranks are the same type of bullying pranks they did in school. Not to mention what they tell the students about Steffan and Slytherins. Do you know I had to give detention and take points from my house six times this week? It's only Wednesday. I have caught members of my house bullying younger years, one even pushed a student into a wall sending him to Poppy, all for a laugh." 

She inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm herself "in the flying classes James, actually allows the Gryffindors free reign, these same students bully other students on their brooms and he allows it. They take points away from other houses for no valid reason, I know Severus does it too, but not to the excess these two have begun to go. They took 10 points from a Prefect for stopping another student being pranked. I don't know if it is because Charlie is here and they can now enter the common room and dorms but they are increasingly getting worse each day. For the past 7 years we have had to deal with their pranks but now they are getting meaner. I don't know how much more I can take."

Dumbledore closed his eyes. He didn't realize it was that bad. He waited for her to continue.

"Sirius was bad when James was gone, but now that they are together again, it is worse. Remus has tried to control Sirius when James was suspended, but now he has no control and James and Sirius actually have dragged him into some of their plots. I had two students in Gryffindor come to me and tell me they wanted to be re-sorted as they were afraid of being in the dorm because of Ron Weasley, Charlie Potter and the lessons being given by Professor Potter and Professor Black. When I asked what lessons they explained about the pranking lessons that were mandatory. When someone asked about learning sign language they got called names by Ron and Charlie. It will get worse. I am really afraid someone will be hurt badly or even killed." She finished.

Dumbledore looked like he didn't know what to do and finally asked "why are James and Sirius in the dorm or common room?" No Professor was to be in the dorms unless it was an emergency, except for the Head of House.

"I have tried to keep them out, but since Charlie is in there, I have no valid reason. I tried to get them to stop the prank lessons but they informed me, they weren't doing that, they were in there tutoring as you requested. No matter what I seem to try they have a way of blocking it. Usually using Charlie." She was fuming and wanting to vent, he could tell.

"James and Sirius were to be tutoring in sign language. Frankly, Minerva I am not sure what to do with them. We need Charlie for the prophecy, I just don't know what I am to do. I have been frankly worried about them for a while."

"Fire James and Sirius now, before students and their parents write to the Board and you have to deal with that. Get Ron and Charlie to a mind healer. Those boys need to learn to not bully, they need to realize what they are doing is wrong. They certainly won't learn it from James and Sirius. Lily and Remus just allow it, they sit back and just watch it. I have no idea what has become of Lily, she used to stand up to them and stop them, but lately, I just don't know."

"They have contracts, and if I fire Sirius, I will have to let Remus go too, due to his furry little problem. It is in the contract that Sirius will fill in for him, so I can't fire them. As for Lily and Remus, I have to agree, I am wondering if they have just given up trying to control them and that is why things have gotten worse."

"You mean you gave them a no fault contract." Minerva stated. She couldn't believe he would do that, it basically gave them free reign to do whatever they wanted in the school and they couldn't be fired. She bet even while suspended James was paid. She knew he was right about Lily and Remus, they had given up.

"Yes, I had to, in order to protect Charlie. I needed to make sure they would be here for the boy. At the time they had given up their jobs as Aurors to join us here. Maybe I should have waited until this year to hire them, but we needed Professors at that time." He was trying to justify his mistakes he knew, but what else could he do.

"Well you are going to have issues because the parents and these students aren't going to take it much longer. You also better hope they don't do anything to Steffan or any Slytherin. Severus will kill them if they do anything to his son, not to mention what Tomas might do, they are very protective of their son." She warned.

"They haven't gone after him have they?" Worry was now clear in his voice, he didn't want to deal with Lord Peverell or Severus if their son got hurt. They could create a lot of issues.

"No, so far they are just terrorizing my house, a few Ravens, and Puffs." She thought for a moment "you know the ones outside of my house are muggle-born. They have been going after, almost as if they know magically parents would do something whereas what can muggles do about it? They won't know how to contact the Board. They might write to you, but since it's happening here, I don't think they will."

Dumbledore just groaned. "I will be talking with them. Change the password to the tower, forbid anyone giving it to them, warn them with a loss of points, detention or even suspension if necessary. If they want to speak to Charlie, Charlie can go to the Potter's quarters. I do not want them in the tower."

Minerva nodded her head and stated, "it is just a stop gap, you will need to find a permanent solution." She got up and left, hoping in reality, he would find a way to fire them.  


____________________________________________  


Headmaster Phineas Black, Tom, and Severus sat back after hearing all that. "I do believe we need to have Mr. Malfoy work on the Board to send out notices to muggles on how to get in touch them." Phineas stated.

"Yes, I do agree, and I think we need to get our allies to help those students with their complaints and memories." Tom said. "Perhaps we should also talk to Minerva? I don't mean by telling her anything about us, but get some of her memories also."

"That might be a good idea, she doesn't sound too happy with either of them. I will also be keeping a closer eye on what those idiots are doing." Severus stated.

"Phineas, can you get the other portraits to help in this? I want them gone by Yule." Tom asked.

"I can and I will. None of us wants to have bullies here or see this school ruined. It is one of the reasons why so many have been willing to help and ignore the Headmaster." Phineas replied.

Steffan came into the room and climbed into Tom's lap. He waved to Phineas "I was the first to get my spells in all my classes today." He quickly signed to him. 

"Very good, how did you do on your quiz and homework?" Phineas signed back to him. Most of the paintings enjoyed learning it. They thought it was a nice little language and something in the future they could use to communicate without others knowing what they were saying. They all enjoyed their little secrets too much Phineas thought, but he couldn't really complain as he did too. He knew the ghosts were trying to learn it now.

"Outstandings on all my homework, even the essay for History, Professor Binns told me that I was the only one. I got an outstanding plus on my quiz in Charms, as I got all three of the bonus essays correct." Steffan replied.

"Well that calls for hot chocolate for you tonight, after you do your homework." Severus stated, smiling. "Where are the others?"

"In the dorms, working on homework. I only need to finish my essay for Charms, can you check it afterward? Daddy already did my other ones earlier." Steffan asked Tom.

"Yes, I can do that. Why don't you go and finish it?" Tom told him, Steffan slide off of is lap and went to his desk.

"He really should spend more time in his common room." Severus said, "but I can't seem to want to send him there." Steffan came to their quarters and usually spent a few hours a day, sometimes he had Draco, Theo, Blaise, and even the girls Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent with him.

Tom gave a slight chuckle "I can't either."

Phineas looked at them "Hufflepuffs."

"We know." They laughed as they informed him.

"Well I will go about my business and see what I can learn. Tell Steffan bye for me." Phineas stated and as he turned to leave muttered "I am turning into a Puff because of the boy, I think we all are." and left his frame.

"So we may be able to get rid of them sooner." Tom grinned, "without much effort on our part, I really thought they would have made it harder."

Severus shrugged "I never thought they had brains to begin with, so not really surprising."  
________________________________________________  


Dumbledore was getting worried, it was almost Yule and there wasn't a sign that Voldemort was even around. There was no event on Halloween like he thought there would have been. He thought for sure Voldemort would have tried something now that Charlie was here. He wondered if Voldemort knew Charlie wasn't the prophecy child, they looked almost exactly alike, except for the hair color, so he hoped not. He really needed Voldemort to make an appearance, he was getting worried about being able to control what direction the wizard world went in. The Darker faction was getting more and more bills passed, they were growing.

He knew no one except for Charlie, Ron, and Hermione were actually looking to find out what was hidden under the trapdoor, and they were only going after it because of the small clues he had leaked out. He knew many students went to the third floor and saw Hagrid's pet Fluffy. They never went back after that. He had put out the warning for a reason and that at least seemed to be working. Students were curious about what was there. His warning alarm went off regularly because of students tripping the alarm.

He wished he could have used that invisibility cloak, but James had lost the right to own it when Lord Peverell took over the vaults. He would have thought since James came from the youngest who had owned the cloak he would have still had it, but the goblins said no. He had tried to get them to change their minds with some bribes but it failed. What he didn't know was that because Harry was still alive, the cloak had gone to him, the goblins just used that excuse to take most of inherited properties and items back from James. 

Dumbledore was still trying to get that trio to make friends with Steffan, but the boy avoided them like the plague. Dumbledore wasn't too worried about that yet, he had time to work on the boys, and he just had to wait until this year was over and his problems with James and Sirius would be gone. He was hoping that without James and Sirius around, things would get back to normal. He hadn't heard anything from the Board, and the changing of the password seemed to be working.

The biggest issue was trying to find out what Voldemort was doing. He had to be around, he just felt the man wasn't going to just let the stone stay here and not try for it. He looked down at his chess board and wondered why so many of his pawns weren't doing what he wanted them to do. He let out a frustrated sigh. Where did it all go wrong? He thought.  


_____________________________  


The next morning at breakfast an official Ministry owl landed in front of him. He took the letter and saw the Board of Governor's stamp on it. He should have known it wasn't going to last. Nothing was going according to his plans, or how he wanted them to go.

"Minerva, can I see you after breakfast." He showed her the seal on the letter before she could respond there was laughing coming from James and Sirius and a growl of "Potter, Black you better fix this or so help me they won't be able to find your body parts for your funerals." From Severus.

Dumbledore looked down the table and saw Severus now had feathers as his hair and his robes were now yellow, his face looked like chicken. Dumbledore cast a finite, but nothing happened. "James, Sirius fix it now." He demanded.

James and Sirius looked at Dumbledore and to Severus "it's only a prank it will wear off in a few hours." They were trying not to laugh, missing that most of the students weren't laughing at all.

"Fix it now. I want to see both of you in my office before lunch." Dumbledore stated.

James pulled out his wand and cast the counter to it. "Poor whiny Snivellus can't take a joke."

Severus pulled his wand out, muttered a spell and James and Sirius were now dressed as short clowns with red noses. He walked out of the Great Hall to a lot of clapping from students from every house. 

Dumbledore realized just how bad it was, when the students were clapping for Severus, he had before been considered the meanest teacher and students had hated him, now they were clapping for him, yes, things needed to be fixed. "Minerva maybe now would be better."

Together they left the hall, they walked quickly and quietly to his office as they sat down, Dumbledore said "they have sealed their fate. Severus is not going to let that go." He looked at the letter "let's get this over with." He opened it and read it.

To Headmaster Dumbledore:

Please be advised, due to the numerous complaints filed against Professor James Potter, Professor Sirius Black and Professor Remus Lupin (due to the actions of Professor Black) their contracts have been canceled. They have until the last day of term.

Evidence has been given in writing and pensive memories. They were carefully reviewed and the decision to terminate was based on bullying, lack of respect for students and their rights, excessive prank that were cruel and demeaning.

You will have the Yule holidays to find replacements for said teachers. If you do not, the Ministry will gladly provide replacements for the following term.

Thank you for your attention to this matter and we do hope this is the end of any type of bullying in Hogwarts.

Best regards,

Lucius Malfoy  
President of the Board of Governors

"I warned you." Minerva said.

"I know but sadly it was too late for me to do anything, I tried to fix it, but they really do need to grow up. They cost Remus his job." Dumbledore stated.

"I don't think this can wait until lunch, you have to tell them now, cancel their classes. Term ends in two days, they will need that time to pack. I do wonder how we are going to get James out of the school, he will want to live with Lily. Also if we get rid of them quicker, Severus won't have a chance to get revenge and he will be vicious about it."

"Yes I agree, and I am thinking it might be best if they actually leave today. Regarding James, this will give us the right to ban him from the tower and classes. He will have to get another job also." Dumbledore stated. "I agree, Severus will make them pay dearly for that prank and comment." He added. 

Minerva looked at him "they deserve it." and got up and left.  


_______________________________________  


"Fired? You can't fire us, it's in our contracts." James stated.

Dumbledore handed him the letter from the Board, watched them read it and said, "I have no choice, the Board has terminated you and they can do it."

"How dare they? Who reported these lies." James demanded.

Sirius was fuming "I want names." 

"There aren't any, if it was students, they won't provide you with their names. To be honest, I was expecting it, you have been acting the way you did when you were in classes here. You were bullies then and now. I didn't do anything back then and I didn't now, but the Board has. Sirius, you need to be out of here by tomorrow the latest. James, I am banning you from the tower and the classrooms."

"This isn't the end of this." James stated, "I will make sure of that."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "what do you think you can do?"

"I am going to go to the paper, and I will pull Charlie from this school, there are other wizarding schools." James threatened. He knew how important Charlie was and he was going to make sure Dumbledore remembered that, he never believed that Harry was the prophecy child, why would Dumbledore get rid of the correct child. He believed Dumbledore just didn't want Charlie to get an ego.

"If you go to the papers, you won't look good. Pulling Charlie out, where do you think he will go? There isn't another school interested in him. The only reason he is here is because of me." Dumbledore informed them.

James and Sirius fumed and yelled about it being unfair and picking on Charlie because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and that was what this was all about. It was jealousy. They finally left his office. Dumbledore took a headache potion and wished he had helped Harry more, he should have told everyone the truth, that Harry was the prophecy child. Granted he just didn't know it until the night Voldemort attacked. He had picked the wrong boy when he heard the prophecy, and after the attack, well it was too late. James and Lily didn't want to listen to him and had been pressing him to get rid of Harry. He agreed with it because he knew that he could turn the boy into his tool, he knew the boy had the gift of seeing magic, and that would be useful in the future.  


________________________________________

"They are gone, now that is the best gift you have ever given me Love." Severus told Tom.

"Wait until tomorrow's paper you are going to love the next present I have for you." 

Severus grinned, "I look forward to it." he paused "oh bonus news for you, Useless and his friends are trying to figure who Nicolas Flamel is. They also believe I am after the stone."

Tom laughed, "Love if you wanted the stone, you would have had it already." 

"You do say the sweetest things." Severus replied. "Useless, I think, is being pressed by Dumbledore to try and be friends with Steffan, I saw him coming out of Dumbledore's office and heard him telling Weasel that they needed to be nicer to Steffan and help him get out of his shell."

"So Dumbledore wants to drag our child into their adventures as I believe they call them?" Tom said. So far their adventures had only got them into trouble.

"I am not doing anything with either of them. I can't stand either one of them. I remember what Charlie was like when we were little. Not to mention they have no good intentions towards me or my friends." Steffan said, neither of them had noticed Steffan entering the room.

Tom smiled at Steffan "we know and we don't expect you to be friends with either of them. That is never going to be an issue. Trust me, on that."

Steffan nodded and climbed up into Severus lap "not that I don't love to see you, but why are you here? It's not even time for dinner."

"Daddy, I don't feel good." He informed him as he snuggled into the robes of Severus.

"What is wrong?" Tom asked, worried. 

"Head hurts, stomach is upset." 

Severus let out a groan, "you have got that flu that has been going around. Come on, I will put you to bed and give you some potions." He carried Steffan to his room and got him to bed and was laying there with him until he fell asleep, Tom came in, later, to find them sleeping. He smiled and left the room, thinking that there was no way Voldemort was making a return and no way his son was getting involved with anything Dumbledore had planned.


	4. They Never Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius

Tom was sitting in his office, thinking about what Dumbledore had planned for the upcoming term. They knew he was releasing small hints about the stone to the idiots in Gryffindor. Severus had noticed they had added the know-it-all to their group. Personally, Tom thought she was the one doing their homework and research for them. There was no way those two useless fools were doing it if they could help it.

Severus came into his office "you ready to head to the Great Hall?" Tom glanced up. His husband even after all these years still made him smile. He also thought he was incredibly sexy. He felt very proud of his Severus. They had been together for 17 years now and he still found him amazing.

"As I ever will be. Why does he insist on all the Professor dining in the Great Hall for dinner over Yule?" He gave Severus a quick kiss, caressed his hand. He found them still soft despite all his potion work. Severus did take great care of his body and he made sure to let him know how much he appreciated it.

"Something about unity and friendship." Severus informed him. "I think it's to make sure everyone who is here is under his watchful eye if he only knew." Severus fixed Tom's hair and straighten his necktie. He wondered how he always managed to look so put together outside of their quarters but inside he never worried about how he looked, then again, Severus thought Tom most likely used it as an excuse to allow Severus to touch him without seeming to make an excuse.

Tom smiled at that, gave Severus another quick kiss, enjoying Severus' small touches "well let's get this farce over with."

"Has Lucius mentioned anything about replacement Professors as of yet?" Severus asked as they headed into their living area, holding Tom's hand.

"No, no applications either, but that could be because there is a little redirect charm on any application that might make it here." Tom informed him. "Also it seems the sorting hat is with us now and has been keeping track of his mail for us."

"How did that happen?"

"Headmaster Dippet it seems has been reading over the old goat's shoulder for years and tells the hat what is going on. The hat tells Phineas for us if Phineas isn't around to see it."

Severus couldn't help but let out a small laugh "why doesn't Dippet just tell us?"

"Seems the old goat froze his frame, so he can't leave it. I believe it's because of what Dippet might see in his mail." Tom told him.

"That would be something he would do." Severus paused "is there anyone who is for the old goat, that is actually alive?" All the paintings and ghosts were helping them, he knew it was because of Steffan but it was still great help.

Tom thought for a few seconds "I don't believe so. Binns is actually providing some interesting history." At Severus' puzzled look "World War II and something about that duel Dumbledore won. I am still researching it."

"I think I might know. The wand, he won that wand of his in that duel. There is something special about that wand, I don't know what, we will have to research it. Also the Dark Lord he was supposed to have won against is still alive and in a prison all by himself. The old goat goes there every New Year's Day to visit him."

Tom raised an eyebrow "that is very interesting." They reached Steffan's room, hitting the spell to set off a light in Steffan's room to let him know they were at his door. Steffan opened it and smiled.

Severus asked him "how are you feeling?" He touched his forehead. 

"Better, still feel achy." Steffan signed. 

"It's dinner time in the Great Hall."

They watched Steffan make a face, they knew why it was because of Dumbledore "do we have to?" He asked.

"I am afraid so." Tom informed him. "How about you sit between us and that way you don't have to talk to him again?"

Last night Dumbledore had spent most dinner trying to get Steffan to talk to him, making the poor boy miserable. They had told Dumbledore he was still recovering from the flu so that they could leave early.

"Good. He drives me batty." Steffan informed them.

Severus had to turn away and tried not to snort, but it escaped him anyway. He turned back around and caught the end of what Steffan was asking. 

"No, you don't have to talk to any of the Potters either." Tom informed him, as they began to walk out of their quarters. "Your surprise will be in the paper tonight."

Severus had wondered when his surprise would be printed. Severus was trying not to grin as he watched his two favorite men. Steffan was a lot like Tom, he didn't forgive or forget, not that he minded as it seemed to be directed so far at the right people.

____________________________________________

Dumbledore was glaring at James. He had spent the last thirty minutes listening to James talk to Charlie about how much of a freak Steffan was, telling Charlie about all the pranks they had pulled on Severus and worse he was encouraging his son to do the same to Steffan. He had tried to stop the conversation but James just plowed on. Lily, he noticed, just looked depressed about the whole thing.

He noticed Minerva was also glaring at James, actually anyone who could hear the conversation was. He was glad Tomas and Severus were at the other end of the table. He glanced at the family in question and saw Tomas and Severus were laughing at something Pomona was telling them as all of them were signing to Steffan something funny about some plants. He couldn't catch it all because he couldn't see Pomona's hands. 

He was wondering when a dark family had better morals and ethics than a light family. He sighed deeply. He glanced up when the mail owls arrived carrying the newspapers. He had a very bad feeling about this. He glanced at the headlines and almost passed out. 

POTTER, BLACK AND LUPIN FIRED FOR BULLYING

Has the fame gone to the Potters' head? Has Sirius Black caught the Black madness? Has Remus Lupin joined his friends in their pranking exploits that almost killed a student when they were in school?.

This paper has learned that James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin have all been fired from a no-fault contract by the Board of Governors due to bullying, lack of respect for students and their rights, excessive pranking that were cruel and demeaning.

When we talked to numerous students, from all houses, all of them stated it wasn't just the Professors, it was also Charlie Potter and Ron Weasley. They informed us that Professor Potter and Black had mandatory lessons in pranking in Gryffindor Tower. Charlie Potter and Ron Weasley would belittle and bully anyone who wanted to learn sign language or didn't want to take the lessons. 

In order to bring fairness to our article we talked to several students. Those in Gryffindor, who didn't want to join the lessons on pranking, were picked on, bullied and harassed until they took those lessons. The ones who were picked on in other houses were muggle born. That is right everyone, they were picking on muggle born, and you thought it was the dark that hated muggles. 

We also learned that the Board used memories in their decision to fire the three Professors. It wasn't a write-in campaign or even just one house complaining, it was all four houses. What kind of Headmaster let's Professors bully children they are to be teaching?

You may also be wondering why sign language was being offered, well it appears one of the students they enjoyed picking on is deaf. We all know who that is. Steffan Peverell-Prince-Snape. He has endured years of being picked on by the Potters, Black and Ron Weasley. Being called a freak is one of the nicer things they have called the child.

If our readers will remember back five years ago when we printed an article about Charlie Potter beating Steffan up in Diagon Alley, we can see a clear pattern emerging. As our Savior let his fame go to his head? (See page 2 for a reprint). 

Headmaster Dumbledore has been aware of this issue for the past seven years these Professors have been teaching and done nothing to stop it. Their record of pranking and cruelty was well established during their school days, including almost getting one student killed. The incident was well covered up, as we can find no name, only a record of the punishment. Why didn't that student step forth? We can only guess as to the reasons, one of them being a cover up, after all, those three were part of the favorites in Gryffindor and known for getting away with whatever they did. You may ask how can we say that, look at their detention record and point loss. When you compare what they received detention for versus other houses and students who dared to do the same, you will find that those other students were suspended or in one case even expelled. 

We have also learned Remus Lupin was fired because of Sirius Black. Why was he fired because of Black? What did Black do that caused these issues? We can only hope to learn the answers some day.

INTERVIEW WITH JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK: THEY TRY TO DEFEND THEIR ACTIONS

James Potter and Sirius Black arrived at our offices last night. They wanted us to print the truth about their firing. We weren't aware of them coming in, nor did we ask for the interview.

Editor: Why were you fired?

Mr. Potter: We were fired because Lord Malfoy is jealous of my son. Professor Snape and Lord Peverell are the ones who are raising a bully. Just because that freak is deaf, everyone treats him special.

(Editor's note: those were his exact words, we did not change them)

Mr. Black: Charlie is special, their children aren't. Draco Malfoy and Steffan (what is the boy's full name James?)

Mr. Potter: I think Peverell-Snape or something.

Mr. Black: Draco and Steffan are the bullies, they are in Slytherin, you know how evil that makes them, walking about the school like they own it.

Editor: So you are saying the memories and the reason for you being fired are false?

Mr. Potter: They don't have any memories, they are making that up. We haven't done a thing. If Charlie wasn't so important I would take him out of Hogwarts and have him enrolled in a better school.

Mr. Black: Malfoy, Peverell, that thief, Snape are all evil. We know evil, we were Aurors. They are just doing this to make sure we look bad.

Editor: So the fact that all 12 members of the Board voted to have you terminated doesn't matter?

Mr. Black: that is a lie, it's all a plot by Malfoy and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They are in this up to their necks and trying to ruin Charlie's name. Dumbledore will tell you that he is back, that he didn't really die. This is one of their ploys.

Mr. Potter: No one will ruin my child's name. My Charlie hasn't done anything wrong. I will sue anyone who says otherwise.

Editor: What happened to your other son? Harry? (Editor's note: both men froze)

Mr. Potter: he isn't important.

Editor: So the fact that he was killed when he was four by his muggle relatives after you gave him to them doesn't matter? (Editor's note: Both men exploded, I will not be saying the words they used as they are not fit for printing when they finally calmed down, we continued.)

Mr. Potter: Where did you hear that?

(Editor's note: Please see the copy of death certificate, muggle police report, Auror report, Wizengamot trial which Albus Dumbledore succeed in keeping the muggles from Azkaban.) Editor: (showing the men their copies) It's right here. The goblins confirmed everything.

Mr. Black: You can't believe them. Harry died yes, but it was an accident.

Editor: Blunt force trauma after at least a year of abuse isn't an accident. He was 4 years old.

(Both men left the office)

He looked at James and wanted to kill him. He saw Lily's face blanch as she read what was written. The rest of the Professors didn't look happy either. He noticed Severus and Tomas were trying to keep the paper away from Steffan, he wondered why couldn't James and Lily be great parents like Tomas and Severus. 

"Mr. Potter I would like to speak to you in my office." Dumbledore got up from the table and headed to his office. Minerva, Lily glared at James as they were following him. Dumbledore knew Minerva and Lily would go to Minerva's office. 

___________________________________

Tom and Severus watched them leave.

"Happy Yule." Tom whispered to Severus.

"You give me the best presents." Severus replied, answering him back.

"Shall we go and listen?" Tom asked.

Severus didn't even answer he got up and was on his way out the door. Steffan and Tom exchanged glances "Let's go." Steffan told him.

Tom nodded his agreement and they headed to meet Severus in their quarters.


	5. Digging Their Own Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James faces the music, Dumbledore fears the Goblins

Dumbledore fumed all the way to his office. He warned James about going to the newspaper and the idiot did. He was now going to have to do a lot of explaining and trying to figure out how to keep the Goblins from providing more damaging information. Harry's death, he thought, was a long buried item. This wasn't looking good.

He didn't even want to think of the damage it was going to do to his views about the Dark Lord being back, or that Charlie was the Savior. No, instead it looked more and more like Charlie was a bully, following the same path of his father. Worse was the image of the Potters giving away one of their twin boys to be murdered. He sat down with a sigh and waited for James to make his appearance. He wondered if he should have included Lily and Charlie in on this discussion. 

James entered his office. He glanced at Dumbledore and sat down in a seat. Dumbledore glared at him. "I warned you about going to the papers. Look at what you have done."

"I won't stand for those lies about Charlie. We didn't deserve to be fired." James sneered.

"You deserved it and more. I would have fired you a long time ago if I could have. You and Sirius are bullies and you are teaching Charlie and Ron Weasley to be ones too. I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. Now the papers are going to go after Harry's death too." Dumbledore warned him.

"Who cares about Harry? He's dead. Charlie isn't a bully, they're just jealous of my son." James retorted.

"If you think that, you need a mind healer." He paused "because of this and the Goblins releasing that information, people are going to start asking questions, questions we don't want to answer like why did you give Harry away?" 

"No one will care." James informed him.

"You seem to be missing a few important questions people are going to want to know. Like what happened when a prank almost killed a student when you were students? They are going to wonder why two of my Professors were bullying all four houses. The mandatory pranking lessons, picking on Steffan, more importantly, they are going to want to know why your son, Harry remember him, was left with abusive relatives and they are going to be investigating all of us, because of you and Sirius."

"I don't see what the big deal is, you will do what you always do." 

"I can't do a thing, in case you haven't realized, I am not Chief Warlock, nor am I on the ICW, I am barely hanging onto being Headmaster. Most people are getting tired of me talking about the return of the Dark Lord and are starting to believe I am going senile. These lovely little articles aren't helping our side in the way. We are looking like abusive bullies thanks to you and Sirius. For Merlin's sake man, you couldn't even get Steffan's name correct."

"We can do another interview." James stated. "I will bring Charlie with me and have him set the record straight."

"You will do no such thing. That boy is as useless as you are when it comes to interviews. Neither of you can censor yourselves and you certainly are not viewed at all in a good light by the general public and by anyone in this school." Dumbledore informed him.

"I have a mind to withdraw my son from this school." James retorted.

"Please do so, I would love for you to be able to find a school that will take him, especially after they see this article. You won't even be able to afford private tutors for him. I am also wondering if you will be able to find a job, as I doubt anyone will be willing to hire you or Sirius. The person I feel bad in all of this is Remus. He lost his job because of you two. He didn't deserve that." Dumbledore retorted.

Dumbledore was losing his patience with this man and fast. He inhaled deeply "your reactions also didn't help matters either. The language must have been incredible if they didn't bother to print it, and to storm out after you started the interview, was just an exercise in your stupidity. Now, I want you out of my school. I don't care where you go, but you are not to remain here. Lily and Charlie can remain if they wish, you, however, are banned from these grounds."

James stood up "I will see about that, you forget who you are talking to. I am Lord Potter, father of the Boy-Who-Lived and our Savior."

"You're forgetting something very key, something you have known all along, that Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, it was him who was to be Savior. You agreed to give him away to help keep him safe. Instead, he was killed by Lily's relatives." Dumbledore told him bluntly. 

James stormed out of the office.

___________________________________________________

Tom turned to Severus "you know we could just bury them with that alone." 

Severus grinned "I know how we can get James to release it too."

Tom looked at him, "do tell, my Love."

"Get him drunk, neither he nor Sirius can hold their alcohol. If we have someone suggest James give him his memories of this event after playing a very sympathetic ear." Severus grinned.

"I love you." Tom said. "I know the perfect person to do it too."

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Augustus Rookwood, he works in the Ministry, James knows him so won't feel like he is talking to a Death Eater." 

"Isn't he one of our Unspeakables?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but James thinks he was going to become one of the Aurors." Tom told him.

"Firewhiskey will do it for James, Sirius basically anything with a fume of alcohol in it will do the trick." 

"If we give it a few days, have James get nice and depressed, it will make it easier." Phineas stated. "That boy won't be able to find a job or have anyone listen to him whine."

"That will also deal a huge blow to Dumbledore, when it does, we can release the stealing of the muggle-born lines, the hidden abuse, those files from Poppy you have been copying will help with that." Tom stated.

"I don't think we have to worry about sneaking the abuse out, Poppy is very much against it." Phineas stated.

"I agree. She doesn't like what he has been doing." Severus remarked, he felt Steffan touch his arm and he turned to look at him.

"Have the goblins release the theft of the stone. Tell them that it is here with Fluffy, open for all students to go near him, they don't have to mention it wasn't him that exactly stole it, do they Father?" Steffan told them.

Tom smirked, pulled his son into his arms and gave him a hug, as Severus signed "yes, I think that will be an additional bonus. I am sure Nicholas Flamel will not be happy to hear about how his stone is being guarded." He wondered how his son knew but he didn't mind, he shook his head no over Steffan's head so that Severus would know he didn't tell him. He saw Severus give a slight frown but knew he understood.

"Steffan, I believe it's time for you to go and work on some of your holiday homework." Severus informed him. 

"Finished it, you want to check it?" Steffan asked.

"Please." Severus told him. Steffan got off of Tom's lap and went to his room. "How did he know that?"

"I honestly have no idea." Tom told him.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out Tom did it. I know that as soon as it was mentioned in the papers." Phineas informed them.

"Who else knows?" Tom asked.

"Only us." Phineas stated, "I am not telling anyone else." He paused "Fawkes was singing about the old man dosing his drops again with truth serum, so be careful." 

"I wondered where that bottle disappeared to." Severus stated. "I am going to have to move my supplies again."

"How did he find it?" Tom asked.

"He must have used the wards again." Severus stated. "If he looks hard enough he can find people's personal wards and override them if they are for things like potions."

"I wonder if we can get proof that he does that?" Tom asked.

"Not really. Those drops are sold in a variety of places, and we would need to have someone seeing him coating them. It wouldn't work with just taking a small sample and testing them. As the Headmaster he is allowed some leniency in using it, as long as it's not common." Severus explained.

"Well, let me go and visit Lucius and set up a time frame for Rookwood to visit Potter." Tom smiled as he stood and gave Severus a quick kiss, as Steffan came back into the room. "Behave my Brat." He told Steffan.

"I always behave." Steffan smirked at him after he handed his homework to Severus. "May I go with you to see Draco?" 

"If your Dad says it's fine, I don't see a problem." Tom told him.

Severus looked up and smiled and signed "go and have fun, don't stay too long."

They disappeared into the floo. "I can't wait for him to take up being Lord Black and ousting Sirius from our line." Phineas disappeared from his frame. Severus laughed, yes, that would be good.

__________________________________________________________

Three days later, Rookwood found James drunk in some pub he never heard of before. He had been following the man for days and he had yet to come out of his drunken stupor. Rookwood sat down next to James. "Potter."

"Rooky." James slurred. 

Rookwood tried not to wince at the name he was just given. "Rough day?"

"The worst week." James stated. "Where have you been?"

"I was out of the country, just got back today." 

"Explains." James muttered.

Rookwood quickly withdrew his wand under the table and cast Stupefy, and began to retrieve the memories from Potter, he left the man passed out in the bar, stripped of his galleons and wand.

_________________________________________________________

A week later, Tom arrived home from the Ministry. He hugged Severus and whispered, "you are going to get another surprise at dinner tonight."

"Better than my Yule present at dinner?" Severus asked.

"Much much better." Tom told him. "I believe in about an hour you will be an extremely happy husband." 

"I will hold you to that." Severus informed him, leaning into Tom's embrace. "Now about this present?"

Tom laughed and gave him a kiss on the neck, "I always aim to make you a happy husband in that area, however, I did mean dinner in the Great Hall."

"Dinner in the Great Hall, again?" They saw Steffan sign, they laughed at his face. 

"Yes, it's a surprise again." Severus told him.

"In that case, when is dinner?" Steffan asked.

"An hour, go and finish whatever you were reading in your room." Tom told him, as he pulled Severus towards their bedroom. 

"Tom, I don't know what you have planned that you expect to be done in less than an hour but I am all for it." Severus told him, as his husband pushed him down on the bed.

"You will love it." Tom kissed him soundly and started to remove his clothes. "It starts with a kiss here." He kissed his lips, "a kiss here" he kissed his neck and he slowly worked his way down Severus' body until Severus was about ready to scream. 

__________________________________________________

As they sat down at the table in the Great Hall, Severus and Tom put Steffan between them again. They didn't trust the old goat not to have a fit when the paper arrived. They started eating and waited for the owls to appear. 

The owls dropped the papers on the table and soared off. Severus and Tom opened their paper and read the headline:

DUMBLEDORE LIED, HARRY POTTER WAS SENT AWAY BY HIS OWN PARENTS ON DUMBLEDORE'S ORDER

Dumbledore knew Harry Potter was the real chosen one, he was sent away on purpose to hide him from the Wizarding World. Is the Light really as Light as they seem?

The paper included the memory from James in Dumbledore's office.

********Memory of James Potter***************

 

James entered Dumbledore's office. He glanced at Dumbledore and sat down in a seat. Dumbledore glared at him. "I warned you about going to the papers. Look at what you have done."

"I won't stand for those lies about Charlie. We didn't deserve to be fired." James sneered.

"You deserved it and more. I would have fired you a long time ago if I could have. You and Sirius are bullies and you are teaching Charlie and Ron Weasley to be ones too. I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. Now the papers are going to go after Harry's death too." Dumbledore warned him.

"Who cares about Harry? He's dead. Charlie isn't a bully, they are just jealous of my son." James retorted.

"If you think that, you need a mind healer." He paused "because of this and the Goblins releasing that information, people are going to start asking questions, questions we don't want to answer like why did you give Harry away?" 

"No one will care." James informed him.

"You seem to be missing a few important questions people are going to want to know. Like what happened when a prank almost killed a student when you were students? They are going to wonder why two of my Professors were bullying all four houses, mandatory pranking lessons, picking on Steffan, they are going to want to know why your son was left with abusive relatives and they are going to be investigating all of us, because of you and Sirius."

"I don't see what the big deal is, you will do what you always do." 

"I can't do a thing, in case you haven't realized, I am not Chief Warlock, nor am I on the ICW, I am barely hanging onto being Headmaster. Most people are getting tired of me talking about the return of the Dark Lord and are starting to believe I am going senile. These lovely little articles aren't helping our side in the way. We are looking like abusive bullies thanks to you and Sirius. For Merlin's sake man, you couldn't even get Steffan's name correct."

"We can do another interview." James stated. "I will bring Charlie with me and have him set the record straight."

"You will do no such thing. That boy is as useless as you are when it comes to interviews. Neither of you can censor yourselves and you certainly aren't viewed at all in a good light by the general public and by anyone in this school." Dumbledore informed him.

"I have a mind to withdraw my son from this school." James retorted.

"Please do so, I would love for you to be able to find a school that will take him, especially after they see this article. You won't even be able to afford private tutors for him. I am also wondering if you will be able to find a job, as I doubt anyone will be willing to hire you or Sirius. The person I feel bad in all of this is Remus. He lost his job because of you two. He didn't deserve that." Dumbledore retorted. He inhaled deeply "your reactions also didn't help matters either. The language must have been incredible if they didn't bother to print it, and to storm out after you started the interview, was just an exercise in your stupidity. Now, I want you out of my school. I don't care where you go, but you are not to remain here. Lily and Charlie can remain if they wish you are banned from these grounds." 

James stood up "I will see about that, you forget who you are talking to. I am Lord Potter, father of the Boy-Who-Lived and our Savior."

"You're forgetting something very key, something you have known all along, that Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, it was him who was to be Savior. You agreed to give him away to help keep him safe. Instead, he was killed by Lily's relatives." Dumbledore told him bluntly. 

James stormed out of the office

****************end of Memory of James Potter***********

It appears that Mr. Potter has a habit of storming out of places when he doesn't like what he is being told, especially the truth regarding his children. The Potters gave away their child, their eldest son, only to have him killed by Mrs. Potter's muggle relatives. Dumbledore even saved them from going to Azkaban.

So many questions readers are now being asked, so many lies have been told. If the Light is so full of these types of lies, what else have they been lying to us about?

Below the article it showed the memories of different scenes. It showed Dumbledore getting the Dursleys out of trouble with the Wizengamot. It showed him defending their actions to Aurors and the DMLE. It showed the various events of bullying at Hogwarts from different students.

Below that story was the story about the robbery from Gringotts and how the stone was now at Hogwarts guarded by Fluffy, with many of the students being able to access Fluffy. Pictures showed Fluffy and various students entering the room. All with the three-headed dog barking and straining to get to the children.

Tom and Severus watched as Dumbledore sprang from his seat and took off out of the hall. "I wonder if it was something he read?" Tom asked.


	6. Stuck in a Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can Dumbledore do?
> 
> Tom and Severus are having a field day

Tom, Severus, and Steffan barely made it back to their quarters before they started laughing. They couldn't keep it in. Tom and Severus had heard everyone's shock and surprise at the newspaper and they all knew it was true. Minerva last for only a few more minutes after Dumbledore ran out of the Great Hall before she rose up and slowly walked out, everyone could tell by her face she was furious and heading to find the Headmaster. 

The Great Hall was quiet after that, everyone trying to figure out what exactly to do. No one spoke for the longest time and suddenly it just took one whisper to set the Hall fire with chatter. They quickly left after that, they didn't want to break down in laughter in the Great Hall for everyone to see.

Tom and Severus sent Steffan off to join his friends in the common room, they wanted to listen in on the Headmaster's office. 

___________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore was pacing his office, he couldn't believe it. Why did James give someone his memories? There was only one way that could have happened. He knew the man had spent the last week drunk out of his mind in various pubs, it wouldn't take much for someone to pretend to listen to the man for him to spill his guts. He couldn't believe it. Everyone was going to be looking for answers, he was going to have to provide some solid proof that he didn't kill Harry on purpose now. He hung his head, they would demand Veritaserum and he would tell them about the wards and knowing about the abuse and doing nothing about it, and as soon as he mentioned that all of the Potters, Lupin, Black, Molly, and Arthur Weasley knew, the Light side would be roasted in Wizengamot and everyone would turn from them.

He saw that Minerva was outside his door and refused to open it, she kept demanding entrance and finally a Patronus demanding that he speak to her or she would be calling the Aurors unless he started explaining everything. He wasn't too worried about that, they were most likely on their way there. He knew Lucius Malfoy wouldn't waste any time in making sure of that. He let out a groan. He knew he had to face her and he finally opened his door.

She walked in, and Dumbledore recognized the signs of her barely keeping her temper under control. While he knew she rarely lost her temper when she did, it was time to duck and cover and wait for the storm to pass. "You better start explaining everything right now. I know I told you they were the worst muggles."

"I am not really sure where to start." Dumbledore told her. "I really thought it was for his own protection. I didn't think they would kill him."

"You knew he was abused, didn't you?" She asked.

Dumbledore hung his head, he knew he couldn't lie to her, it would come out and he wasn't sure what else he could do. He felt so much guilt over the years for Harry's death. "I didn't know it was that bad. I went back after a year, his magic was reacting badly to them, I just thought it was because they weren't as easy going as James and Lily were, so I put up more wards. I honestly didn't think they were that mean or cruel." 

"You knew they were hurting him and you left him there, you put up wards to make sure he would not react to protect himself, is that what you are telling me?" She asked. Her magic was crackling around her. 

"Yes, actually we all did." Dumbledore informed her.

"Who?" A new voice asked. Dumbledore turned towards the door and saw Erick Greenlish, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and John Dawlish standing there.

Dumbledore sighed, he had no choice now. He had admitted others knew. "James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly, and Arthur Weasley. They all knew, we were hoping to protect him, I even planned on drawing up a marriage contract between Ginny Weasley and Harry when they got older. It was to protect him. We were hoping by telling everyone Charlie was the Savior it would keep Harry safe." 

"Instead it got him killed by his relatives, and you got them off, sent to a nice soft muggle prison." Minerva stormed at him. "You lead everyone to believe for years, after Harry was killed that Charlie was the Savior still, instead of fixing your mistakes, you have made them worse. That boy is nothing but a bully. If he and Ron Weasley don't stop they will kill someone just like Sirius almost killed Severus in their 5th year. You did nothing but cover it up and you didn't learn." 

"The story about someone being almost killed from an attack was Severus?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes." 

"Well that explains why he hates him so much." Kingsley muttered. "We are here to arrest you Albus, and I have to say I am very surprised. You are aware, we will be submitting this memory at your trial."

"I am aware, I would expect no less." Dumbledore answered. "I am not sure if this will help or not, but it really was meant to protect against the return of the Dark Lord. He is coming back."

"Stuff it." Minerva said. "You have been saying that for the last 10 years and he hasn't yet. No one has seen or heard from him. I am sick of hearing your lies." She looked at the Aurors "I will stop by the Ministry and provide my memories of this and anything else you require." She stormed out of the office.

"Albus, come with us, you are under arrest." Kingsley stated. Dawlish moved forward and pulled out the magic suppressor cuffs and placed them on his wrists. Together they all left the office.

______________________________________________________________

Severus beamed at smile at Tomas. "I can't believe he admitted everything just like that." 

"He really had no choice, no matter what it all would have come out. He would have been given Veritaserum as soon as he got to the Ministry. This makes him look better by admitting it, he can say he feels true remorse and guilty for what he has done, not that it will help him."

"He is paying and so are they." Severus responded.

"I am not done yet." Tom told him.

Severus eyed him and smirked, "you got an idea."

"Yes, Love, I do. Old laws are still on the books. Now as Lord Peverell, I can demand satisfaction seeing how it was one of my heirs that they hurt. Since I took over the Potter family vaults, I can do that." Tom informed him.

Severus moved over and sat on Tom's lap "I do love how you think."

"Thank you." Tom told him and kissed him. "It doesn't mean a lot but it will wipe out their names, lands, and vaults." 

"Does that effect anything Steffan inherits?" Severus asked.

"No, only the Black inheritance will it effect, in the sense that it is all going to me, but since Steffan is our heir, he will be getting it anyway, we will just be adding the Dumbledore, Weasley, and Lupin lands, titles, and anything else they own." 

"What about the Weasley kids?" Severus asked.

"Muriel Prewett will get custody of them. She has the funds to take care of them, I already checked. I wasn't going to leave children to be abandoned. Charlie will be placed with a family of my choice however, I want that little brat to learn some manners. I was thinking of a few different families, but the Bones family seems best. She is fair and neutral, no one can claim I am leading him astray that way."

"Do you think she will do it?" Severus asked.

"Yes, she has a soft heart despite her tough exterior." Tom told him. "Plus I kind of mentioned a few things to her ahead of time, before the paper was released. I didn't tell her the whole story, I just spoke of my concerns regarding Charlie and his bullying."

"So now that we have taken care of the Light side basically, what do you plan on doing next?" Severus asked.

"Getting Hogwarts back to her former glory, getting our world better protected from muggles, the same things we have been after for years, just now we won't have so much resistance." Tom told him.

"I do hope we can get to see the memories of a drunk James being arrested." Severus smirked at the idea.

"I am sure Dawlish will provide us with the memories of each arrest." Tom told him.

"I did forget he was one of our unmarked people." 

"I am sure it will be interesting to see their memories. Especially Sirius Black, that man can't control his emotions and I expect him to try and run, with that wolf of his." 

"Fenrir can always have fun with them." Severus liked that idea. While he wasn't a fan of werewolves in general, he was still scarred from Lupin, he would enjoy knowing that Fenrir would be after Lupin and Black. "Whatever happened to Pettigrew? He was one of their group."

"He was the one to ratted them out to me, I believe Nagini ate him by accident while he was in rat form a few years ago. I do miss her at times."

Nagini had died of old age three years ago. She had been Tom's companion since he was a teen and he knew as a magical snake she would live a long time, but at over fifty years old she had finally passed quietly in the night. "We can get a new snake, I am sure Steffan would like that, we never did make it to the pet store for him to pick out a pet." Severus told him, caressing his face, he knew Tom missed Nagini at times.

"We can do that." Tom kissed his hand. "How about while our little Brat is off in the common room, we spend some time in our own common room?"

"I would enjoy that, I think that is time well spent." Severus informed him, standing up and heading to their bedroom. Tom followed him, watching his husband walked ahead of him and enjoying the view. 

______________________________________________________

Steffan was in the common room talking to everyone about what had happened in the Great Hall. Everyone in Slytherin was excited they finally got rid of Dumbledore. "It calls for a party." Draco told everyone. 

The older years agreed and soon everyone's friends were invited to Slytherin house for a party. They spent the night enjoying themselves and relaxing. Draco walked over to Steffan "so do you think your parents will be mad we are having a party?"

"They won't even know until tomorrow. Most likely they are enjoying the pleasure of knowing Dumbles is gone." Steffan signed to him.

"You do realize your parents are going to kill us if they find out?" Theo told them.

"No, Dad will most likely give us a lecture while Father will stand behind him smiling at all of us, knowing why we were having a party, Dad won't really be mad, he is just going to have to do his duty as Head of House."

"You are exactly right." Severus stated as he tapped his son on the shoulder and signed to him as he turned around. "I will be doing my duty as Head of House" he paused seeing everyone frozen in place at being caught having an unauthorized party "but since I am here as your Dad, not the Head of House, I don't see anything." He informed everyone, who let out a cheer. Tom was standing behind him, he knew, smiling just like Steffan said he would be. "Now the reason why I am here is because I wanted to warn you not to spend all night up partying, tomorrow is still a school day." He warned everyone but was signing to Steffan. Everyone got that message too. Tom and Severus left the common room.

"They are going to really party when Dumbledore gets handed his sentence." Tom told him.

"When do you think they will begin the trials?" Severus asked as they headed back to their quarters.

"Given that Dumbledore and Potter basically admitted what they have done, I am sure they will be digging into everything, especially Dumbledore's school records, and events. It could be a few months before they get their trials." 

"So what damage do you plan on doing in the meantime to them?"

"I have a few ideas, I am sure you are going to love." Tom told him.

"I have mentioned how much I do love your ideas?" 

"Several times, but I do enjoy making you happy."


	7. Arrests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrests, arrest, and more arrests.

For the next week the Daily Prophet was filled with the tales of how each person was arrested. 

MINISTRY OFFICIAL ARTHUR WEASLEY AND HIS WIFE, MOLLY, ARRESTED

By Rita Skeeter

Several hours after Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Lily Potter were arrested, Aurors arrived at the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and arrested the head of the department. People were shocked and surprised to learn of the reason. No one wanted to believe the reason. Who would have thought someone has gentle as Arthur Weasley could knowingly allow such tragedy to happen. They were even more surprised when a few hours later his wife was escorted in. 

"They have been charged with fraud, accessory to child abuse, accessory to child endangerment, and accessory to murder. Their memories supporting that of James Potter and Albus Dumbledore." Madam Bones stated in a release from the DMLE. 

Their children are now residing with Muriel Prewett, who has opened her home up to the five remaining children. Bill Weasley is currently working in Egypt and Charlie Weasley is working in Romania. We wonder why the two oldest work so far away? Is it because there is hidden abuse in the household? Look at Ronald Weasley's school record, in his first week at Hogwarts he was suspended for bullying and lost over 120 points. We have to wonder exactly what was happening behind closed doors in the Weasley household.

________________________________________________________________________

 

A FALLEN DOWN DRUNK JAMES POTTER TRIES TO RUN

By Rita Skeeter

When Aurors went to arrest James Potter for fraud, accessory to murder, accessory to fraud, accessory to child abuse and child endangerment, he was drunk. He was so drunk, when the Aurors showed up he tried to get off the bar stool, tripped over his own feet, and passed out as he was trying to crawl away. 

When he was revived, he tried to deny any wrongdoing. He was shouting that Charlie Potter was the true Savior and it was all a lie by Albus Dumbledore to set his son up. Aurors had to wait almost two days for Mr. Potter to be cleared out of toxic substances before they could get a statement from him.

Sadly the statement was false, it went against everything his own memories had clearly shown. When he was shown his own memories, he claimed they were false and that it was all a setup by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to ruin his family. 

Lily Potter was arrested shortly after Albus Dumbledore, at Hogwarts. She went peacefully and has supplied her own memories that back up the memories of James Potter and Albus Dumbledore. She admitted they knew Charlie wasn't the prophecy child or Savior. She admitted that they knew her sister and her husband hated magic and they willingly allowed their child to be placed there anyways.

We must wonder what is exactly happening to Mr. Potter? Is he setting up an insanity plea? Is he hoping that if he goes this route, people will forgive him for his first born's death? 

___________________________________________________________

SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN CAUGHT AFTER THREE DAY SEARCH

By Rita Skeeter

After a three-day manhunt, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were turned over to the Ministry by Fenrir Greyback. Yes, everyone, the feared werewolf turned over two wanted criminals. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin escaped after they heard about James Potter's arrest.

In Greyback's memories, it showed the pair were chased for hours by the werewolves. The werewolves expressed their displeasure about a child being abused and killed. Sirius Black wasn't bitten, however, it seems Remus Lupin was turned when he was a child. Greyback is calling for Pack Law Rights, Remus Lupin is objecting to allowing this.

When we looked up Pack Law Rights, we found some interesting points in the laws they use. The laws these refer to would require Mr. Lupin to actually be nameless, he would hold the lowest rank in all Were society, he wouldn't be able to own anything, he would be required to have a rank of Beta or higher with him if he was to leave the wards of anytime, and more. The reason why we believe Mr. Lupin wouldn't like these laws is simple, he would be required to have a mate within six months, this mate would be in full control of Mr. Lupin. 

We have learned that Sirius Black, while he has the title of Lord Black, was the Godfather of Harry Potter and named Harry his heir. We wonder how a man could let his own Godson being knowingly abused and not do anything about it. He was breaking the magical bond of being a godparent. Sirius Black actually tried to become a godparent to Charlie Potter when they learned Harry Potter was deceased. They were at Gringotts not even twenty-four hours later.

Is this why Charlie Potter is such a bully? He was raised by people who allowed their own child to be abused and killed. Harry Potter's own godfather allowed it to happen. Who was to protect young Harry if his own parents and godfather didn't?

___________________________________________________________

DUMBLEDORE CAUGHT IN PROPHECY LIE

By Rita Skeeter

It has been learned by this reporter that Albus Dumbledore, heard of a prophecy by none other than Sybill Trelawney during a job interview. This "seer", I do use the term loosely, gave the prophecy in a pub, during a job interview. Now in reviewing the list of prophecy given, her name has never been listed on the Ministry registered prophecy speakers. 

It is this prophecy that the Headmaster selected Charlie Potter has the child of the prophecy? This was given just months before the events on October 31, 1981. The memories show between the time the prophecy was given and the events of that night, neglect had already been appearing in the Potter household. When Dumbledore informed the Potters about the prophecy, Dumbledore claimed it was about Charlie and he was the one to suggest sending Harry Potter to live with the abusive muggles after the famous event.

After the event of the 31st, when it was learned that Harry was the true child, instead of helping the child, they gave him away and kept on believing Charlie was the true child, even though Headmaster Dumbledore informed them of the truth. The Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur, and Molly Weasley knew this to be true and did nothing to prevent it from happening. They heard from Lily, herself, that her sister hated magic. What made them believe that someone who hated magic, would treat their child lovingly?

Dumbledore actually left Harry Potter on the stoop, in Surrey, later that night, at the home of his muggle relatives. He didn't even talk to them, he left a short note that he laid on top of Harry Potter. He willingly left a child out all night on a step at the end of October. Shouldn't we worry that this is the man we had in charge of our school? He was guiding our children. This man who allowed a baby to be abused. This man who allowed murderers to escape justice.

We must find these actions frightening. We must demand that they do not get away with this, as Dumbledore allowed the muggles to get away with murder. What else has he allowed to happen? We know he covered up an attempted murder on a student. How do we know this isn't the first murder he had tried to cover up?

________________________________________________________________________ 

Two weeks later:

INTERVIEW WITH LORD PEVERELL-PRINCE-SNAPE

In a rare interview Lord Peverell-Prince-Snape speaks about finding out his relative was abused. As the Head of the Peverell family he was surprised to learn what the Potters had done.

"I really was surprised. To think one of my own family members would do that to their own child."

We learned Lord Peverell-Prince-Snape is the head of the family line that includes the Potters. It was one of the reasons why James Potter lost his seats all those years ago.

RS: Are you close with the Potters?

LP: No, I know my husband (Severus Peverell-Prince-Snape) worked with them, but I really only saw them at meals, unless we had issues with them regarding the bullying of our son.

RS: Have you been fighting against the bullying for a while?

LP: Yes, sadly the first day we even met the Potters, Mr. Potter told my son "we can't have that kind here" referring to the fact my son is deaf.

RS: In reviewing the files at Hogwarts, it was noted that Charlie Potter and Ron Weasley were suspended from school the first week due to bullying your son. How did the rest of year go after that?

LP: Not much better, it was one of the reasons why Mr. Potter and Mr. Black got fired was because of the bully they allowed to happen to other children. They were even teaching how to bully and do humiliating pranks on students. Those memories that got them fired weren't faked and now are, I believe, sitting in the Ministry to be used in their upcoming trials.

RS: Harry Potter was only four when he was killed. I know this isn't something anyone wants to talk about but did the Potters ever seem to wonder about their other son?

LP: No, we never heard them even speaking of another child. Learning they allowed their own flesh and blood to be killed is shocking. My son is the same age as the Potter twins and to know someone killed a defenseless child and the Headmaster helped them get a lighter sentence is just, well frankly, surprising. I mean, since when do we allow murders of children lesser sentences than a murderer of an adult?

RS: Do you think it was all some mistake as the Headmaster is claiming? He is saying he really didn't think they would do kill Harry Potter.

LP: If that is true, why cover it up for all these years? Why let our society keep believing this lie about Charlie Potter? Why allow those muggles to get a lighter sentence? Why insist that Voldemort will return? Yes, I said his name, really I don't understand this English idea of not saying the man's name. (reporter's note: Lord Peverell-Prince-Snape was raised in Spain) There must be a reason for them pushing Charlie Potter on our society, for him to be viewed as the Savior.

RS: So you don't believe He is returning?

LP: After what, 10 years? Why would he keep hiding? What would be the point?

RS: Very good questions, I thought I would be asking the questions, but it seems you have asked a lot that needs to be answered. I am wondering what the answers will be?

LP: I do not know, but it seems Headmaster Dumbledore has kept many things hidden, what else is he hiding?

Shortly after that we parted way, I was left with more questions, and I will be looking for answers, my dear readers.

_____________________________________________________________________

Severus just finished reading the interview when Tom and Steffan returned to their quarters. He held up the paper for them to see. "I love it." He told Tom.

"Just the tip, my dear." Tom told him and gave him a kiss. "I do have a few more ideas for them."

Severus grinned and pulled Steffan into a hug. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yes, Papa read it over too. Papa said we can go to the pet store this weekend."

"Yes, we have put that off without meaning to." Severus told him. "Go and wash for dinner, we will need to head to the Great Hall in about five minutes."

Steffan left and Severus grinned at Tom. "Rita did a great job on those articles."

"Yes, she did. I can't wait to see what she does when I use the old laws for justice."

"I can't either. Minerva asked me to become Deputy."

"Do you want to?" 

"I am not sure, I told her I would think about it."

"You know I will support whatever you decide." Tom told him. "If you want to become Deputy, I am fine with it."

"I am more worried about the time it will take up."

"If you want it, Severus, I will do what I can to help you, if I have to hire an assistant to help you with potions I will." Tom told him.

"I know, I am more worried about cutting back time with Steffan." 

"Steffan will most likely want to help you in whatever you decide. He loves to be our assistant, you know that. How many times do I have to drag both of you out of the lab or you have to drag us out of my research sessions?" Tom grinned.

"I will think about it. I will see what exactly it requires."

"That is all you can do." Tom tells him. "Now let's get our Brat and head to the Great Hall, I want to find out what is being said."

"You can get that just by asking Steffan."

"True, but I want to also hear some of the unvarnished truth before they start to censor themselves."

"You just want to see their reactions." Severus laughed, Tom just smirked.


	8. Tom's Ideas

Tom was sitting in his office looking through some papers when the floo flared to life and Lucius stepped out. "My Lord."

"Lucius, I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"I had some news."

"Do I need to get Severus?" 

"It might be a good idea, I don't want to have Steffan know about this."

"Grab a drink while I go and get him." Tom tells him.

____________________________________________________________

Tom found Severus with Steffan in the potions lab in their quarters. He watched for a few minutes until they noticed him. He came into the room and gave Severus a kiss. "It seems I arrived at a good time."

"Yes, we were about to clean up."

Tom tapped Steffan on the shoulder "I need to talk to your Dad, can you go to your room or common room?"

"I will go to my common room, I want to beat Theo in a game of chess before bed." Steffan signed to them, gave them a quick hug and left

"What is going on?" Severus knew he never made Steffan leave without a good reason. They were too attached to their son.

"Lucius is in my office, he wants to talk to us."

"Help me clean up." Indicating the ingredients and messy cauldrons, stirs and phials.

"Making some Coughing Potions?"

"Yes, Poppy was running low and I didn't have it on my lesson plans for another month. Steffan was willing to help me too."

Tom nudged Severus' hip, gave him a wink and said, "you know I will always help you."

Severus smirked, "you can do that type of help later tonight after Lucius leaves."

_____________________________________________________________________

After all three of them are sitting down, Lucius looked at them "we might have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Severus asked, his anxiety rising.

"The defense barrister is trying to get Potter's memories tossed out, using the excuse that he was drunk and therefore wouldn't have given them freely."

"That doesn't matter, there is nothing in the law about that." Tom told him. Severus looked at Tom and he relaxed, Tom won't let them get away with anything.

"I agree and normally it wouldn't be a problem, however, now all the defense barristers are now using that same claim. The Aurors have gotten statements and memories from various people. No one has come forward saying that Potter was forced into giving his memories if anything people have been saying how much he was mouthing off." 

"Any chance of it working?" Tom asked.

"It might, there are a lot of followers on Dumbledore's side despite using the man's own confession without giving memories. Professor McGonagall's own memories support the evidence, backed up by the Aurors, one of whom is in his own Order. I am not really sure how he has anyone supporting him."

"Can we stop them from using that defense?" Tom asked, trying to think of different plans.

"It's split right now, so many are shocked and don't want to give up the idea that they would do something like this or the idea of anyone allowing a child to be abused and murdered. The other side is that there are so many who are willing to believe it, sadly most are known to support the darker faction which is causing issues with the lighter supporters."

"So it's turned into a dark vs light debate." Tom sighed, he wasn't expecting it to turn into a light and dark debate until later.

"Yes, because of Dumbledore's going on about the Dark Lord coming back and how they were just doing what needed to be done for the greater good, his usual spew, which I find surprising anyone even listens to anymore."

"Greater good? The man is nuts." Severus told them.

"I have an idea." They turned to look at Tom.

Tom summoned a history book and opened it up. "The duel that he had with Gellert Grindelwald, now it was written about in various history books, but a book by Bathilda Bagshot, she wrote about ten different history books, the one I am referring to is called "The Truth About Godric's Hollow" and it features Gellert Grindelwald and Dumbledore. They were an item she said when they were teens, a fight broke out, and one of them killed Dumbledore's sister. Aberforth has always blamed Albus, even punched him at the funeral. Now the really interesting piece of this is that line "greater good" was heard to be said numerous times by Gellert. She references numerous people in her book, who backed up that fact."

"I have never heard of that book. Can we also get memories from Aberforth?" Severus said.

"I am not sure about Aberforth, Death Eater use his pub to eat, drink, toss some darts, and usually gossip, as he doesn't spread tales. The reason you never heard of this book is because Albus removed any copy from Hogwarts and stopped them from being published. I had to find my copy in my old books since it came out before he became the Headmaster. Binns reminded me of the book. She almost was enough to stop him from becoming Headmaster but since she was the great-aunt of Gellert, it was dismissed when Dumbledore was pointing out the relationship backed up by his school hood friend Doge. She worked for years after that to get the old coot dismissed, finally she stopped when she realized nothing could be done, but it didn't stop her from writing and keeping track of everything."

"We can't use the book, though, no way to back up the facts." Lucius reminded them.

"She is still alive." Tom grinned.

Lucius smirked "I will go and visit her tomorrow. I am sure she will give us her memories. I will see if she has any other information about him."

"I bet she would be willing to go to the Ministry herself. She really doesn't like the man since she met him and when he put her nephew in that prison, she really loathed the man. If she is willing, it might be a way for us to buy time to visit Gellert and get his memories too." Tom knew the woman would love to bury the old goat in Wizengamot.

"That might not be enough to stop them from admitting Potter's memories which started all this, that is what I worry about." Severus said.

"Our laws don't work that nice and clear, even if they try to get it tossed out, we can still use his confession and all the others later, it might not be enough to get Dumbledore jail time right now, but it won't save the rest of them and eventually him, if we do it just right."

"Unless you ask for the old laws. I know you mentioned doing it after the trial for punishment rights." Lucius said, "if they don't go to trial you can still request a judgment using the old laws. Specifically the one about family magic being broken. Harry would have been your heir if you and Severus didn't have Steffan. Using those laws you could demand a trial." Lucius knew Harry was Steffan but no one saw him as Harry.

"He would still be the scion so that would still work, especially since I am the Head of the Family. I would have to call on Magic to judge them at the end."

"Yes, but only call on Magic to judge regarding Harry, not anything else and you can't be found guilty of anything. Magic won't judge you for saving him." Lucius explained.

"What if we skip all the worry and just go with calling on Lady Magic to judge them?" Severus asked.

"It would be cleaner and easier. No defense barristers, no one is Wizengamot can stop it. However, nothing will be released, not even the judgment results." Lucius told him.

"They couldn't release anything?" Severus asked.

"No, all anyone would see is the judgment, not the reason, and with the secrecy charm in the chamber, no one will be able to speak of it, and there won't be an official transcript to be released."

"I want to make sure they pay. We can make them pay severely too. It would be harsher than Wizengamot." Tom reassured Severus and Lucius, he knew Lucius loved his son. "When is their trial?"

"First one is a week from today, starting tomorrow we will be listening to them battle out about what can and can't be used as evidence."

"Can I put the motion in tomorrow before we start?"

"Yes, if you clearly state you want the judgment to happen at the end of the trial and demand a trial, that way no one can escape. Fudge and a few others might object, citing it is two judgments regarding the same crimes, but I think they are looking forward to seeing them suffer so once you explain what you want, they will go along with it."

"I have an idea of what I want, and trust me none of them are going to be enjoying it. I still want us to ruin them in the paper, put all the evidence out there, I want them to be hated by the public."

"That won't be hard, even if they managed to get off, the public believes those memories." Lucius told them. "They have been playing over and over in different papers, I think Tom at the Leaky Cauldron has upped the number of papers delivered to cover everyone wanting to read the latest."

"Have our followers spread it to the other magical communities? I don't want them to be able to just leave our world and find a safe haven somewhere else."

"Some members of ICW want to look into Dumbledore's business affairs. They saw the Gringotts' report on the vault and want to make sure he didn't do anything in regards to Hogwarts or the foreign accounts he was in charge of."

"Put the Goblins on all of their vaults, see if we can get a full accounting for the past 11 years or more." Tom ordered him.

"They are going to love that, Ragnarok told me earlier that they were glad Dumbledore was finally arrested."

"I wonder what they know?" Severus questioned.

"I am sure I can find out." Lucius grinned at him.

"Tomorrow, I want you to suggest that they get Kissed. I will do place the motion of judgment after that, I think some might think it would be better than being Kissed."

"Doge will object, so will Jones." Severus said.

"Yes, die hard Dumbledore supporters, but they are finally in the minority." Tom told him.

"What are you going demand for punishment?" Lucius asks.

Tom grinned "now that will ruin the surprise, and what makes you think it's just going to be one punishment. They have numerous crimes, I am going to ask for numerous punishments."

"Good, I know it's taken a few years, but it's worth it seeing them finally getting it."

"We worked hard to bury the light and this is going to really bury them. I want all of our people to push the abuse by light people and the lies. I want it spread so that anyone who might even think of supporting them will rethink that idea."

"Weasley and Potter family being arrested, two famous light people is doing a great deal of damage against that side." Lucius stated, "a lot of people are in shock over the Weasley family."

"We haven't even begun to finish them off. I know we have been taking control of Wizengamot but now it's time to take control of Hogwarts and get the Goblins on our side." Tom said. "I have just the idea to get them on our side."

Lucius and Severus exchanged looks "Tom, you know I love your ideas." Severus sent him a slight smile.

"Lucius, when you meet with Ragnarok again, I want him to see about an audit on Hogwarts accounts, I also want the Board to release the lack of instructors on classes that are on the books and haven't been taught here. I want the Goblins to review each of the contracts Dumbledore has signed. There are too many Professors here that I don't have their Masters or the skill to do their job. I am wondering about Binns also, a ghost, see what he is listed as on the budget."

"He is on the budget, I have been trying for years to get the board to do an audit. Too many different names yet you and Severus never mentioned them."

"Who stopped it?"

"Doge, Tonks, Jones, Diggle and Lady Longbottom always followed them, when she did, the rest of the Board followed along, especially with Dumbledore going on about how much money they had been making each year."

"This school isn't even 1/4 full, we don't have a full staff, how is it making money?" Severus wondered.

"I don't think it has been, the tuition hasn't been raised, Dumbledore always citing how expensive Hogwarts was, even when others would point out the costs compared to other schools. Light families getting scholarships but no one from an even slight dark family." Lucius answered.

"Seems we are going to have a lot of fix now that we turn our eyes to Hogwarts." Tom began to think of what would be needed later on and how to obtain those goals.

"Yes, but it will be easier now that Dumbledore is out." Severus replied. "How do we prevent Minerva from becoming Headmistress? She already asked me to be Deputy."

"She didn't have the authority to do that, she hasn't even been asked to be Headmistress." Lucius said.

"I thought the Headmasters picked their replacements." Severus said.

"No, we take their recommendation but we make the final choice. We were to make the final choices on the Professors but that stopped when Doge, Tonks, Diggle and Jones put up a stink each year until it everyone else just gave in."

"We need to remove them." Severus was clearly puzzled why everyone just blindly followed Dumbledore.

"Easy enough to do, we can let it be known they are Dumbledore's people." Tom said. "I am sure we have people who can replace them on the board."

"We do, I will meet with Ragnarok tomorrow before Wizengamot. The motions won't start until after lunch, Madam Bones tried to get it pushed to give the Aurors more time to get evidence but Fudge is too eager to get Dumbledore."

"That man is an idiot." Tom sighed, Fudge was going to have to be replaced, they needed a competent Minister of Magic.

"I need to head out, I have a long list of things to do tomorrow."

"Have Barty help you if needed."

"I have Rookwood and Yaxley working on getting information from the Ministry, the Carrows are working on spreading the rumors as are Narcissa and Madam Zambini." Lucius told him. "If Barty hasn't been snagged by one of them for assistance, I will get his help."

"Rowle and Rosier would be helpful if we can get them to look into the Professors, both have at least duel Masters and can look through the Professors to see if they actually know their craft. Sybill needs to go." Severus said.

"I would like you to help them in that regard, even if it's just giving them the names to look into. Sybill does, that is guaranteed." Tom agreed with his spouse, the crazy woman was a danger to the art of divination. "Lucius, use who you need, as normal."

"Thank you my Lord, now I must go, it's getting late and I have a lot I need to get done tomorrow."

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon, lunch?" Tom asked.

"Rosa Lee Teabag?"

"That is acceptable, noon?"

"Tomorrow." Lucius headed to the floo.

When he is gone, Severus looked at Tom, "Tom, I know you know what you are doing, but will this work?" Severus was nervous.

Tom stood up and walked to Severus and pulled him into his arms "yes, and nothing will stop them from being punished. I know Wizengamot isn't always fair, but the judgment will be." He felt Severus nod his head. "I won't let them get away with it."

"Thank you." Severus told him.

"Now how about we go and check our snakes and then bed?"

"I am still going to hold you to your earlier promise."

"I am eagerly looking forward to fulfilling it."


	9. Tom's Ideas

Lucius and Tom sat side by side in the Wizengamot. They were waiting for the barristers to start with their motions. Madam Bones was presenting the case for the Ministry and the Potters, Black, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Weasley family each had their own barrister. However, they selected Dumbledore's to represent the group of them in presenting the evidence. 

Tom leaned over to Lucius "do you think Dumbledore knows that all of the barristers they have selected support the dark? I think one of them is marked, actually. He looks too familiar."

"He isn't marked, he has been to all the meetings. They had a hard time finding barristers that would represent them. Brent Nichols told me he only took the case because he owed a favor to Doge, so that is why he is representing Dumbledore. The Weasleys, Lupin, and Potters are low level it took them more than ten times to pass the Bar, Black's is average he needed three times to pass. Nichols passed the first time. He was top of his class in Hogwarts, university, and in law school. I am wondering if Dumbledore told the man the truth."

"He left a lot of things out. He plays things too close to his chest to tell Nichols the complete truth. I am surprised Muriel didn't get the Weasleys a better barrister."

"They tried to get her to hire one, she refused when they turned down her deal. She told them the only way she would hire one was if she kept custody of the kids. Arthur was going to agree, but Molly opened her mouth. Muriel told Narcissa that Ginny is obsessed by stories about Charlie Potter and has been asking when they will get to see him."

Tom winced, he didn't like listening to the woman in general but when she was in a mood, it was worse. "Is Rita going another article today?"

"Yes, the goblins are going to release the information regarding Hogwarts while we are in session so that it will make the evening edition."

"Lord Peverell, Lord Malfoy, may I have a word?" They heard a voice speak. They turned and saw Lord Nott taking a seat behind them. They knew they couldn't be heard with the shield Tom had erected.

"Of course, Keith." Tom said, quickly removing the shield. Nott was one of his elite, while he didn't know that Steffan was Harry Potter, he was still a very trusted follower.

Lord Nott leaned a bit forward "I just heard two Order members, they are here to speak on behalf of Dumbledore. They want to try and use the fear of Voldemort returning."

Tom shook his head. "Scare tactics. He follows the same pattern. Thank you, Keith." All of them knew the man couldn't stay too long as it wasn't the man's seat. Lord Nott stood up and handed Tom a piece of parchment. After he was in his own seat Tom opened the parchment, read it and handed it to Lucius. 

Elphias (Doge)

We need to make sure they don't audit Hogwarts or try and remove me from the Headmaster position. Get Dedalus (Diggle) and Emmeline (Vance) with Hestia (Jones) to stop anything the Board might do.

Albus

Tom and Lucius looked to Nott. Nott tilted his head to let them know that the message didn't make it to Doge. They turned their attention to Fudge who pounded the gavel to bring the session to order. They listened to the opening session formal beginning and the rules of the session. "Now on the docket is the matter of evidence remittance in the cases regarding the murder of Harry Potter, and the charges pertaining to Harry Potter's untimely demise. Falsely reporting the events regarding the night of October 31, 1981. Deceiving the public, profiting from said deceit. Abuse, neglect and in the course of these trials any further charges will be filed as the evidence is gathered. Mr. Nichols, you have been selected to speak for the Defendants, Madam Bones for the Ministry. Madam Bones, if you please present."

Madam Bones rose from her seat behind the table that had neat folders on it. "Thank you, Minister." She picked up a stack of parchment. "The first piece of evidence I will be submitting is the confessions of Vernon and Petunia Dursley regarding the abuse and death of Harry Potter. Their confession reflects that they abused and neglected Harry Potter, causing his death by blunt force trauma. Vernon Dursley admitted to repeatedly striking the boy until he was deceased."

"Objection." Nichols rose. Nichols was slightly under six feet in height and was overweight by just about ten pounds. He had dirty blond hair with some grey. He has an olive tone complexion He wore the traditional black robes of a court barrister. 

"Reason?" Fudge asked. 

"This case has already been tried in our world, they were sentenced to a muggle prison. The muggle world won't let us recharge them or even get them released for us to give them a new trial." 

"Against the Dursleys, I agree that we can't recharge them or give them a new trial, however, Albus Dumbledore, the Potters, the Weasleys, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black have all confessed to knowing about the abuse before the untimely death of Mr. Potter. The Dursleys also informed us that Albus Dumbledore added wards to the property to help them control Harry. These wards, based on the goblins report, that were designed to keep Harry from being able to defend himself, even with accidental magic. The defendants are the reason Harry was placed there. We need to hear what happened in that house. I will also be submitting Harry's death certificate, the medical examiner's report, the Aurors report, and the muggle police report." Madam Bones stated as she picked up the reports she mentioned.

"Objections?" Fudge asked. No one spoke. Lucius and Tom were a bit surprised by that. They had expected Doge and Diggle to at least make a token attempt. "The evidence will be admitted."

Lucius leaned towards Tom "what do you think that is about?"

Tom was watching Dumbledore and the man didn't seem surprised by that. "Dumbledore is going to the yes, we did it, we feel deep remorse and only did it for the greater good and to protect Harry route. He only cares about maintaining his position as Headmaster. He will try and keep his people safe but not has his expense."

"Well he is going to be in for a shock when you ask for judgment and punishment by the old laws." 

"That he will be. Can we get this information out?" Tom asked. "I know it will be released but can Rita use it?"

"If we release it, people might be bored by the time the trials roll around." Tom nodded his understanding. "We can have Rita mix it in with the trial information." Tom smirked. They were waiting for the next bit of evidence to be submitted.

Once the clerk had filed and tagged the confessions and reports, Madam Bones returned to her table and lifted up some more parchment. "These are the interviews over the years given by the Defendants regarding the role Charlie Potter played in the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They cover the first one, which was placed on November 1, 1981, to the one James Potter and Sirius Black gave the Daily Prophet on December 23, 1991."

"Objection?" Fudge asked. Nothing was said. They did this for various statements given over the year, the books interviews and endorsement deals. 

"These are the memories of James Potter." Madam Bones stated. She held up a few vials.

"Objection?"

Nichols rose. "Yes, those memories were given when Mr. Potter wasn't in his right mind."

"He was drunk." Thomas Langley added, he was the Potter's barrister, that commented earned him a glare from Nichols.

"As my esteemed co-council mentioned, Mr. Potter wasn't in the right state of mind when those memories were given." Nichols stated.

"The memories were freely given, the memories of each of the Defendants support these memories. I will be submitting those memories." Madam Bones replied.

"Those memories will also face objection once Mr. Potter's are removed. Mr. Potter's memories are the reason why those memories and confessions were taken."

"Actually, they weren't. We were already investigating this case based on the memory of James Potter and Albus Dumbledore speaking in the Headmaster's Office in Hogwarts, which was released to the general public. We also reopened the case against the Dursleys based on the interview by Mr. Potter and Mr. Black regarding firing from Hogwarts and the grounds they were fired for, we are aware we can't recharge the Dursleys as stated, but we are filing for charges against the defendants, adding accessories the variety of law breaking, after the fact, to murder. The Board has provided us with the various memories, concerning Hogwarts. This will show a clear pattern of disregard for anyone else but themselves in regards to Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Potter, and the pleasure they derive from tormenting others."

"My clients do not derive pleasure from tormenting others. Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black do have a reputation for pranking, but they never tormented anyone." 

"I will be submitting the reports of Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the Healer at Hogwarts. The reports show how the bullying was ignored, how abuse was ignored dating back to even before James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were students. I will also be submitting the detention records for those three defendants, including one that almost caused the death of a fellow student."

Tom watched Nichols. Lucius gave Tom a quick look. "He didn't know. Dumbledore didn't tell him." Lucius smirked. "He didn't tell him about the abuse, pranks, or anything that occurred at Hogwarts."

Tom leaned towards Lucius "I don't want Severus mentioned in this, do you know if Madam Bones knows it was him?"

"She doesn't, if she did, she would have spoken to him regarding it already." Lucius saw Tom relax at his words. 

Madam Bones continued "I will not be filing charges against Minerva McGonagall, however, I am going to be requesting the removal of her as Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. We have a clear pattern of her being aware of these pranks and doing nothing to stop them." 

Dumbledore was on his feet. "You can't do that. While she is indeed aware of the situation, she was powerless to do anything."

Tom rose up. "Headmaster Dumbledore, you are saying you have a deputy who is powerless?"

"She does her job beyond reproach, however, there is only so much one can do."

"She allowed Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to give pranking lessons, she allowed them to bully students in her own house. These are numerous complaints to the Ministry and the Board of Governors from students in her own house and others of her not being able to stop either Mr. Black or Mr. Potter. We have the memories from other students in other houses that were bullied. We have a pattern of Mr. Potter actually encouraging the bullying even during his flying classes, endangering numerous students, he is lucky that no one was killed." Madam Bones picked up more parchment and walked it to the clerk. 

Fudge sighed. "Objections?"

"There is no need for a dear lady to lose her job over a slight error in judgment." Doge said.

"A student was almost killed, many were seriously hurt, it's not just a slight error, it's numerous errors over a long period of time." Lucius replied. "We could always press charges."

Doge opened and closed his mouth but Diggle commented "I do not believe we need to have Minerva McGonagall charged. Maybe probation or demotion? She is an excellent professor." 

Tom thought for a few seconds. He liked Minerva and knew she was a good professor. "A demotion and probation with the stipulation that she is never to become the head of any house nor remain the Deputy."

"Vote." Lord Parkinson called.

"Seconded." Madam Umbridge added.

"Ayes?" Fudge asked. Five minutes later the matter regarding Minerva McGonagall was solved with the vote of 37 ayes, 13 nays. The nays all coming from Dumbledore supporters.

Lucius and Tom knew that was a blow to Dumbledore and so was the vote. The man clearly thought he had more supporters and so did they. The 13 nays were ones they knew were solid Dumbledore supporters, but Lady Longbottom wasn't one of them.

"Objection to the memory James Potter gave has been heard. We will vote on if they will be submitted. The memories were given while the man was drunk. The memories that were given afterward were taken two days later. Please be aware it took two days for Mr. Potter's system to be cleared of foreign substances, including potions. I believe the reports stated he had been drinking for over a week." Fudge asked. "Ayes?" Tom and Dumbledore were shocked when the total was finished and 45 out of the 50 members voted for the memory to be submitted into evidence. "Madam Bones anything else?" 

"No Minister Fudge, we have submitted all of our evidence." Madam Bones stated and at Fudge's nod took her seat. 

"Mr. Nichols, you may now submit your evidence." Fudge informed the man.

"We have character statements we wish to submit to allow the release of our clients."

"Denied." Fudge informed him. "They are a flight risk."

"Minister Fudge there is no reason for them to be denied release. They are well known and respected members of our community."

"They already tried to run. Mr. Potter was caught because he was so drunk that when he tried to run he actually tripped and knocked himself out. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin were captured and turned in by Mr. Lupin's Alpha. I would say that reflects they are, indeed, a flight risk." Fudge replied.

"The Weasleys, Lily Potter, and Albus Dumbledore, however, didn't try to run. They actually went peacefully with the Aurors." Nichols replied.

Madam Bones rose "Mr. Nichols, I would only support their release if they were given bail. I would accept a million Galleons each." 

Fudge looked to Nichols and waited. Everyone knew that the Weasley family didn't have that type of money. Nichols was talking to Dumbledore and everyone waited to see what would happen. "I am afraid bail can not be met." Nichols finally replied.

"The trials will be separate and will start tomorrow." Fudge slammed the gavel down. 

"That went faster than I expected." Tom said to Lucius. 

"The trials will be interesting." Lucius told him.


	10. Dumbles Falls Down

Severus looked over to his husband as everyone was reading the recent news update in the Daily Prophet. He let a small smirk grace his face as everyone was buzzing the latest update on what was really happening in Hogwarts. Rita had out did herself and showed how blatant Dumbledore favored his own house.

He looked at Tom, Tom squeezed his leg under the table, he was really enjoying breakfast in the Great Hall. He glanced to Minerva who learned last night she was no longer the Deputy of Hogwarts or Head of Gryffindor. While he felt bad for her, he also realized she could have stopped so much at the same time.

******************Flashback*****************

Minerva stormed into the staff room. She slammed her teacup down causing it to break into pieces. "Something vexes thee?"* Severus asked. He wasn't sure what was going on, as he hadn't spoken to Tom as of yet, but something was clearly upsetting Minerva.

"I, I am not the Deputy any longer, nor Head of Gryffindor." Minerva told everyone in the room. Severus held back his shock, she wasn't the Deputy and that would mean she wasn't going to be the Headmistress. He wondered briefly what Tom was planning next. He knew his husband would have told him if he had known.

"Why?"

"How?"

"What happened?" was heard around the staff room. Severus wanted that answer too. He would also see about making sure Tom showed him see the memory.

Minerva repaired her teacup, poured herself a cup and moved to her favorite spot. "Dumbledore." She paused "the pranks, the Marauders, the bullying, everything that I warned him about. It's my own fault. They were correct, I did nothing, I warned Albus, but I still allowed it to continue."

"What could you have done? You know Albus always favored Gryffindor and we won't mention how he treated the Marauders." Poppy asked.

"A lot actually, as Deputy I could have gone to the Board, as Deputy and Head, I could have stopped them, but I listened to that old fool." Minerva stated. "I even warned him at the beginning of the year about James and Sirius, but instead of going to the Board, I let him handle it."

"Minerva, is this temporary?" Poppy asked.

"No, forever, I can't be the Head of any house, Deputy or Headmistress. I will get to keep my current earnings and no other sanctions will be forthcoming as they understood that most of it was truly out of my hands in a lot of ways." She looked around the room. "They could have actually pressed charges on me. I thought about that ever since Albus was arrested."

"Oh dear." Filius stated. "She is correct, they could have."

"Did they say who was going to take over those positions?" Aurora asked.

"I am holding the position of Head until a replacement can be found. Severus and Filius will be the Deputies until they decide on what they want to do."

"Me?" Severus asked. That was news to him. He knew she had asked me, but he hadn't given an answer.

"They could have asked." Filius responded.

"They said it would be only at the maximum until the end of the school year. They are going to hire the goblins to do a full audit on Hogwarts." She informed them. "They arrive tomorrow."

"Is there anything we can do?" Aurora asked.

"We need to make sure Hogwarts keeps running. The children will need to know that despite what is going on, we are here for them." Minerva stated. "Would someone mind taking my patrol tonight?"

"I will do it." Pomona told her.

"Thank you." Minerva replied.

***************************************End Flashback************************************

"Do you think today will be long?" Severus asked as he finished his tea.

"I am not sure. I wasn't expecting such a switch in loyalty as we saw yesterday. Today is going to be Lily and Remus and I believe Lucius talked Bathilda Bagshot into appearing today. He said in a quick message she had some interesting information."

"What about?" Severus asked. He hoped it was about the former Dark Lord and would nail the coffin on Dumbledore.

"He didn't say, just that we would like it." Tom looked around the hall. "I need to get going, I will message you at lunch if we're going to be late." He leaned close to Severus "I believe it's what we spoke about."

Severus nodded his head as Tom stood up and watched him as he passed Steffan, giving Steffan a squeeze of his shoulder.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius grinned as he took his seat next Tom. "She is up first. I arranged it with Cornelius."

"Is Dumbledore going to be here for it?" Tom asked.

"No, but he knows. He tried to have Brent Nichols stop her from appearing, but Brent reminded him, there isn't a law preventing her from speaking. He wasn't happy with that news. He wanted to see about preventing her from speaking about him, again Brent explained she can say whatever she wanted as long as it's not slander. How did Severus take the news?"

"He already knew by the time I got home. Minerva informed everyone in the staff room and it went from there." Tom answered. "He was a bit surprised by being named co-deputy."

They stopped talking as an elderly witch entered the room. She was overweight, her hair looked like she hadn't taken care of it in months, and was wearing older brown robes, with Minister Fudge and Madam Bones. She took a seat on the witness side and they listened to the opening remarks and the agenda for the day. "Bathilda Bagshot has come forward and wishes to answer some questions and provide us with information." Fudge explained at long last.

The elderly witch stood up and moved to the chair indicated. "Ms. Bagshot, can you tell us what you do for a living?"

"I am a historian. I have written ten history books. One on Godric's Hollow alone. Lots of interesting history in that place." Bathilda answered.

"Do you know Albus Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, I knew him from when he was a child. His mother brought him, his brother and sister to Godric's Hollow after his father was arrested for attacking a group of muggle boys. Albus was never the same after his father's death in Azkaban." She answered. "He took it hard. He hated muggles for a long time."

Tom and Lucius exchanged surprised looks. "I wasn't expecting that." Lucius said.

"Neither was I." Tom said. They looked around and could see the surprise on everyone's face, and soon the whispers were breaking out. "Order." Fudge said as he pounded his gavel.

"How well did you know the family and Albus?" Fudge asked.

"Quiet well. I had my grand nephew and him almost bonded. A terrible fight broke out, however, I never could find out why it broke out exactly. Let me start at the beginning." Bathilda stated. "Now, mind you this was about 1880 or so when Kendra Dumbledore arrived with her three kids. Her husband Percival was already in Azkaban for murdering three muggle boys. Now the boys, while they didn't deserve death, weren't innocent either. Kendra and Percival's daughter Ariana was attacked by those boys, she was never right after that. Albus was about ten when it happened, it had a dramatic effect on him. Kendra, when she first arrived in Godric's Hollow really didn't want to talk to anyone, can't say I blame her."

Bathilda sighed as if remembering that terrible time in the Dumbledore family. "Ariana was afraid of magic after that attack. I became friends with Albus, he was so smart. Amazing work in Transfiguration. Even wrote an amazing paper about it, it was in Transfiguration Today. Very ambitious, had a clear path he wanted to follow."

"Ms. Bagshot, can you continue?" Madam Bones prompted.

"Yes, I do apologize. In 1899, Ariana accidentally killed Kendra during one of her rages. The poor girl's magic was just so unstable. They tried to teach her some control but being afraid of magic, didn't help it. This, of course, forced Albus to put his world tour on hold to take care of Ariana, even though Aberforth wanted to take care of her. He was willing to leave Hogwarts to do it. Now Ariana was used to Aberforth taking care of her and preferred him to Albus. Albus didn't like being held back, and it showed."

"It was ruled accidental magic in Kendra's death." Madam Bones told the Wizengamot. "We reviewed the file before arriving her."

"How did Ariana die?" Someone asked.

"Albus, Aberforth and my grand nephew Gellert had an argument about the responsibility of taking care of Ariana. It turned into a violent duel, where Ariana was killed by a stray spell. No one knows who's spell killed her, they never did a Prior Incantato on their wands. Albus always thought he was responsible, Aberforth punched him during the funeral. Ariana was buried next to her mother in Godric’s Hollow under the epitaph “Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.” She answered, if you were close enough you could have seen the sadness in her eyes, as her voice was full of sadness and regret.

"How did Albus know your grand nephew?" Fudge asked.

"As I was saying, I really like Albus, I introduced him to my grand nephew Gellert, yes he is Gellert Grindelwald, he was expelled from Durmstrang in 1899. I felt he needed someone around his own age to help him get back on track and Albus did that. They were so happy together."

At the name of the former Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald many wondered what really happened. After all, Dumbledore claimed Grindelwald was defeated in 1945, but they remembered that no one actually saw the duel. Tom could tell even the most loyal of Dumbledore's followers were losing faith in their leader.

"Now, they had their fights like all young couples, but before Gellert turned sixteen, Albus would have been around eighteen, they got into a huge fight, even Aberforth was involved. Let me explain how this came about. Now this was in 1899, about nine months before the death of Ariana. Gellert came to visit me, he was fascinated by the legend of the Deathly Hallows and wanted to explore the place where Ignotus Peverell had died and was buried. Gellert and Albus become very close, rather quickly but I was happy for them, so I didn't say anything. I did, however, worry about their conversations. They made plans for world domination. I didn't take to seriously at first but became more concerned when I heard them theorizing about wizard supremacy “For the Greater Good” of the world, and how to find the three Deathly Hallows: The Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility, and the Resurrection Stone. Gellert ran away after Ariana was killed, I know Albus blames himself and Aberforth blamed Albus for her death." She realized she was repeating herself, so she stopped for a few seconds and took a sip of water.

"Didn't he duel the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald in 1945 and win?" Someone quietly asked but it was heard.

"No, they never dueled. Albus went looking for Gellert. Gellert was already following their plan, even if Albus didn't want to admit that it was their plan. Gellert knew he was coming and wanted to talk to him. Instead, Albus cast an Expelliarmus on Gellert, took the wand and had him put in his own prison. A prison that they had already named, Nurmengard, it was to hold their opponents, over the door of which the slogan “For the Greater Good” is carved, the same slogan that Albus still uses." Bathilda finished. "I will make no excuse for my grand nephew, don't get me wrong, he did terrible things, I know this."

The shock was clear on everyone's face. Tom knew he was surprised, he wished he had found this witch sooner. She just destroyed Albus.

"How can that be true?" Someone asked.

"It's true, we checked the facts this morning. Nurmengard does indeed have "For the Greater Good" carved over its door. The dates and other facts also checked out." Madam Bones said. She had felt sick when she was verifying the facts.

"You mentioned the Potters earlier, can you tell us more?" Fudge asked.

"There isn't much to say beyond the fact that I never understood why Lily and James treated young Harry how they did. As soon as they knew of the prophecy, it became about Charlie, and Harry was tossed aside. They knew of the prophecy months before the attack and ignored Harry and doted on Charlie. Albus told them that Charlie would be the one to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When I was at their first birthday party, Harry was ignored, he didn't even get a present from anyone else but me, I got him this brown bear."

Tom looked at Lucius. "Barton." Tom remembered Steffan summoning that bear the first night they had him. He fell asleep with it in his arms. The bear was still in his room.

"Did anyone else treat the boys differently?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, they all did, mind you it was only Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with their children, Albus and I at their first birthday party. Harry was left up in his room for most of the time. I was able to give him the bear after I, well frankly, rudely demanded to see Harry. He was such a sweet child." Bathilda answered, again sadness crept into her voice.

"Is there anything else you want to add for the record?" Fudge asked.

"This wouldn't have gotten this far, if you would have stopped letting that man ban books, cancel classes and allowed him to scare the wizarding populace concerning a deceased man. I mean, honestly, have none of you ever wondered why he allowed my Gellert to rot in prison but is so bent on killing someone who was already defeated? Putting all of your hopes on a child? You have allowed that man to take control and keep it, using that greater good load of horse manure, just because he appears nice, doesn't mean he isn't using fear to control."

"I like her." Tom remarked to Lucius.

Lucius grinned. "She is full of surprises."

"Rita is getting it all." Tom noted. He knew she was in her beetle form, listening and recording everything for it to be in the papers tonight and tomorrow morning. He couldn't wait to tell Severus about this.

"Thank you Ms. Bagshot for coming here and informing us of this information. Perhaps later we can have some members of the Board of Governors speak to you about the banned books and other items."

"Just doing my duty." She remarked and stood up from the chair.

"Auror Shacklebolt will escort you home." Fudge told her. He waited until she was gone and called for order again. "Lily Ann Potter is next on our agenda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Something vexes thee?" --Quote--The Sheriff, in Mortianna's chambers is visibly angered by Robin's interference, Mortianna says the quote. (Robin Hood Prince of Thieves--Alan Rickman played the Sheriff)


	11. Lily's Turn

Lily was escorted into the courtroom with Thomas Langley walking next to her. The man was shorter than Lily with dirty blond hair, overweight and seemed to be puffing as he walking. "Do you think he will live through the hearing?" Lucius wondered.

"I am not sure, as if his face gets any redder, he might pass out." Tom pondered the barrister for a few minutes. "He wasn't like that before."

"Think it's a ploy?" 

"Could be." Tom watched the man closely for a few minutes. "Give me a second." He got up without waiting for an answer and made his way to Madam Bones. "Amelia, something if off with Barrister Langley."

"I noticed, but I also have a feeling we will find out in a few minutes what it is about." She told him. "I have arranged for an Unspeakable to discreetly check him out." 

Tom smirked and headed back to his seat. "Watch Rookwood." He had seen Rookwood when he passed by him to return to his seat. They watched Lily strapped into the wooden chair, with the chains wrapped around her. They turned to Madam Bones as Rookwood handed her some parchment. 

"Arrest that man." She said. "I need someone to search nearby for Mr. Langley, it appears we have here a Mr. Robson, under poly-juice. Mr. Robson is a barrister within the Ministry department and a member of the Order of Phoenix, according to the bonds and oaths he is under."

"That is a bit of a surprise." Lucius commented. "I wonder how Dumbledore arranged that?"

"Lady Potter, you have one chance of getting off on charges of kidnapping if you tell us where Mr. Langley is." Madam Bones stated.

"Found him. He was in the closet by the door here." Auror Patters said from the entrance to the courtroom. 

"Is he able to continue?" She asked, you could see she was annoyed by the stunt she knew Dumbledore had to have arranged.

"I am." Thomas Langley said stepping into the room. "I will be pressing charges on whoever it was." He took the correct seat and started to remove his paperwork from his satchel.

"I will speak to you afterward." Madam Bones stated. "Let us move forth with this trial. I am asking for Veritaserum."

"I object." Mr. Langley rose from his seat.

"Why?" Cornelius Fudge asked. He was hoping this wasn't going to take all afternoon.

"Lady Potter hasn't done anything that warrants the use of Veritaserum."

"I can give you the list of charges again." Madam Bones remarked, sweetly, causing some laughter in the courtroom.

"Ayes for use?" Fudge asked, earning the first time ever that the Wizengamot was in total agreement. "Ayes have it. Auror Dawlish will administer the dosage." It seems everyone was as eager for the truth as he was. They clearly weren't going to allow the Potter fame to stand in the way.

Dawlish walked over to Lily, who refused to open her mouth and instead sent pleading looks to her barrister. "Lady Potter, I really don't want to force you, but I will." He warned her.

Lily looked around the courtroom and realized the Wizengamot members were waiting for it to be forced and she opened her mouth for the three drops. "What is your name?" Dawlish asked.

"Lily Rosemarie Potter nee Evan." Lily responded in a monotone, her eyes were glassy.

"Are you a Slytherin?" Dawlish asked, the second test question.

"No." Lily responded. "I am a Gryffindor."

"It's working." Dawlish said to the Wizengamot. He moved to stand behind Lily. 

"I will be asking the questions, please try to refrain from asking questions." Madam Bones started the usual standard warning, not that it worked all the time. "Lady Potter, when did you first hear about the prophecy we have been hearing about?"

"Albus came to us in February of 1981, warning us that there was a prophecy and he wanted to look at our boys, has it concerned either Neville or our twins. After examining them for a while, he declared Charlie was who the prophecy was about. He picked Charlie over Harry for some reason, but I knew it wasn't because Charlie was magically stronger, he wasn't. Harry was already doing accidental magic, Charlie wasn't and didn't do any magic until he was almost seven. I know Charlie was James' favorite, because he liked flying, it made Harry sick, so he doted on Charlie but almost always ignored Harry. It fell into line with what Albus had planned, not that I knew he had a plan at the time. When that attack happened on Halloween, Dumbledore acknowledged it was about Harry but talked James into us giving up Harry to my sister, who he knew hated magic. My sister loathed magic would be the better way to describe, and he knew she wasn't kind to me. I tried to stop it but I got the "greater good" line and James telling me how we needed to protect Harry. I knew he just wanted to keep Charlie. He wanted to use Harry, he wanted Harry to be his weapon against the fight against the dark, including You-Know-Who. He even talked James into assigning his seats to him."

As she was speaking whispering was breaking out, Tom looked at Lucius, this was even better than they had hoped, she was destroying Dumbledore and the worse part was her barrister wasn't doing a thing to stop the questions, he could have objected in so many different ways, saying it was only her opinion or hearsay, and therefore couldn't be used against her or anyone else.

Madam Bones finished writing her notes on the question and asked, "did you know Harry was abused?"

"Yes, about a year later, Albus came to us, asking something from me and James. He needed to improve the wards he said. I could see he knew Harry was being abused, when I asked about it, he said that Harry was just having issues adjusting. When I said I knew my sister would abuse him, he replied that while Harry wouldn't have an easy life, he wouldn't have a terribly hard one. James immediately started agreeing with him. Albus could do no wrong in James' eyes. After Albus let Sirius get away with almost killing Severus, he wouldn't hear a word against Albus."

"How did Sirius Black almost kill Severus Snape?" Madam Bones asked. So the rumor was true. She made a note to add another charge to their list of crimes. She glanced at Langley and was wondering why the man wasn't objecting to her questions, she wasn't going to ask him, however. She was going to look into his bar exam.

"Remus was going through his change."

"Change?" Madam Bones wondered again if the rumors were true.

"He is a werewolf, and Albus allowed him to use the Shrieking Shack to transform. It's how it got the name. One full moon during our fifth year, Sirius decided it would be a good way to handle Severus' questions regarding where Remus disappeared to each month. Sirius sent Severus to the Shrieking Shack, laughing in the common room, he informed James and me what he had done. I went to Albus while James saved Severus. Albus told Severus if he reported it, that he would make sure Severus was expelled and that no one would believe him, he would label him a liar, and with two prominent pureblood families versus the Snape family, Severus wouldn't stand a chance." 

"How did James save him?" Madam Bones was furious, how dare that man. All the times he brought forth dark creature bills and he was allowing one to attend Hogwarts, teach at Hogwarts and almost killed a student. She had stopped many of his bans on dark creatures, but this was outrageous.

"The three of them, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James are all Animagi. Peter was a rat, Sirius is a grim and James is a stag. Albus knew about it, it was his idea as a way for the four of them to be together, he said it was to help control Remus' wolf, but I knew he did it as a way of binding the four of them for whatever purpose he desired later on. I didn't know it at the time, it would involve the death of one of my children. James grabbed Severus, pulling him away from Remus as he lunged, he transformed and distracted Remus." 

"How did you find out about Harry being murdered?" 

"We found out the day before it hit the papers. Albus told us, Arthur, Molly, Sirius, and Remus before he called a meeting of his Order. He explained how it happened, tried to say it was an accident. That Vernon didn't know his own strength. Arthur called him on it, he admitted that he knew about the abuse, but how he didn't think it was that extreme. After a lot of arguing, debates and insults tossed around, we decided to keep the knowledge of Harry being the real child of the prophecy a secret. Albus felt our world needed something to hope for when You-Know-Who returned. James, of course, insisted that Charlie really was the child, he even got Sirius and Remus to believe it too. Remus, however, has wanted to reveal the truth for years. We have been stopped numerous times." 

"What else can you tell us about this prophecy?"

"I can tell you it's a fake. You-Know-Who isn't coming back, despite all the claims Albus has been making. He was furious when Harry died and he lost control of the Wizengamot. He has always wanted total control, to guide our world in what he views is the greater good. He truly believes that dark magic is evil, it's not. You can kill someone with light magic. The additive feeling he likes to reference isn't from dark magic it's from us actually finally connecting our two selves together. All of us start with a grey core, we can lean towards a light or dark affinity but when someone actually embraces both sides of magic, they are the ones who are powerful, truly powerful, not borrowed power like Albus uses with his leeching spell connected to all those in the Order. It's part of the contract he has them sign. He made a mistake with me, I never signed one. The others won't be able to tell you very much because of it, but I can. I know all of his secrets." 

Tom nudged Lucius "she is going to bury him and his Order."

"Explain what you mean by the connecting of two selves, cores, and the leaching spell." Madam Bones stated. She could see the Unspeakables were writing down things, and she knew she would be getting requests from them to speak to Lily Potter.

"Magic is free, magic needs balance, like Nature it needs balance. When you have too much of one thing, like say rain, you get flooding, snow, you get blizzards, whiteouts, heat or sun draughts. It's the same with magic. Magic has two lords for a reason. The Lord of the Light, which despite Albus wanting that title, he isn't, and the Lord of the Dark. Steffan Snape is the true Lord of the Dark, he just hasn't achieved his full powers. It's why Albus has been trying to get the boy to be friends with known Light wizards, not that he knows Steffan is the next Dark Lord. The last true Dark Lord he imprisoned. The true Lord of the Light was killed by Albus, a new one will be called soon. He has actually killed the last two Lord of the Light, as children, well killed isn't the correct word, he had them corrupted. Tom Marvolo Riddle was one, he knew it and left him at that orphanage to be abused, and when he came into our world, he informed anyone and everyone who would listen that Tom was evil. He became Lord Voldemort because Albus gave Horace Slughorn a book on soul magic, a book about Horcruxes. He added some compulsions to it, and Lord Voldemort was born. The next Lord of the Light was Severus Snape, he knew Severus was also abused, and instead of stopping it, he left him in that environment. The final push was when he was almost killed and blamed for it, by Albus, instead of helping him. He pushed Severus into taking the dark mark, and when he felt remorse, blackmailed, and guilted him into being a spy. He hates that Severus is happy with his husband and child. Oh, how he hates it, he covers it well. He wanted Severus to be the new Dark Lord for my Harry to kill when he got older if he couldn't find a way to bring back Lord Voldemort."

Tom was in shock, he felt Lucius touch him and looked at Lucius. Tom wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to kill the old man, he wanted to go and get his husband and child and hide them in his quarters until he could process what he just learned. He was to be a Light Lord, Severus too? He wondered if that was why they matched so well. His son, a Dark Lord. They were Lady Magic's chosen. 

"Tom?" Lucius quietly asked. He knew that if he was in shock, as was the rest of the Wizengamot, he couldn't imagine what Tom was going through.

"Research the three Unforgivables and you will find they were created as light spells to help people originally. Parsel magic, for example, is really a healing branch of magic, yet Albus tells everyone it's evil because he can't do it. The same with soul magic, while making a Horcrux is indeed, evil, don't confuse dark and evil, there is plenty of good uses for soul magic. Finding your soulmate, repairing your soul, should it be damaged by anything like being born with a split soul, he doesn't like to mention that aspect. Soul magic and mind magic could cure some of the wizards and witches in Janus Thackery Unit, something he doesn't want to be mentioned. I am sure if you asked the Unspeakables they would confirm what I said. The spell he wove into the contract allows him to leech a small percentage of magic from each Order member it's why he is so much more powerful."

Rookwood stepped forward. "She is correct, we have been presenting these findings for decades, only to be stopped by Dumbledore and his supporters. A leeching off that small of an amount wouldn't be felt by the individual but collectively it does explain his increase in power compared to his Hogwarts levels." 

"Thank you. Lady Potter, is there anything else you can tell me regarding any crimes Albus Dumbledore, his Order or his people have done?" 

"I can't prove anything, but I have heard him speaking to Molly about stealing seats, money, and lines from the muggle-born. Her children aren't really hers. She has been using potions on Arthur for years, the Weasley children are actually Marlene McKinnon's children. Molly poisoned her after Ginny was born. She would use the Impervius Charm on Marlene, would make sure she was pregnant by Arthur, hide her away and pretend to be pregnant. I found out by accident one day, I saw Molly without her glamour on. I started to watch her and found out the truth. She doesn't know I know, neither does Albus. He used to hide Marlene at Hogwarts. He had Igor Karkaroff tell you that Death Eaters killed her and her family. They didn't. Arthur was in love with Marlene, and they were to be bonded, Molly didn't like that, Arthur was hers. I slipped her truth serum and found out the truth and memory charmed her. It's how I found out a lot of information. Albus tells Molly everything. It's how I found out about the prophecy, the theft, Tom, and Severus. The two of them have been planning how to get the world they want it. I researched most of the information afterward, they forget that I was originally an Unspeakable." 

"Lady Potter do you believe you are guilty of the crimes you are being charged with?" 

"Yes, and more. I have helped cover up so much of what they have done. I saw the bullying my son was doing and did nothing, knowing James would just reverse any punishment I gave. I have used spells and potions to find out information, I have broken into Hogwarts files, into the DoM and other departments to find out the truth. It's all in my private vault."

"May we have this information?" Madam Bones asked.

"I already arranged to have it delivered. It will arrive after my hearing." Lily sighed, the potion was wearing off. "I tried, for years, I just gave up." She finally said.

"Lady Potter, you do understand that you are guilty?" Madam Bones asked, she was actually surprised no one interrupted her interrogation to ask questions, it usually always happened, she knew she was shocked by what she learned as well as anyone else. Lady Potter's confession was going to change a lot of views.

"Oh, I have known for years, I have just been biding my time until Albus finally got caught. I knew if I tried to do anything sooner no one would believe me, no matter what evidence I presented and he would make sure I disappeared. I just ask that you be easy on the boys, they were only doing what they have been taught."

"There aren't any charges on the boys. They will be seeing a mind healer and getting help." Madam Bones stated it was already a done deal. They couldn't blame them for the bullying since it was taught to them, they weren't involved in anything else.

"Guilt on fraud?" Cornelius Fudge finally asked, no one was surprised when every wand was raised. "False reporting of the events and profiting from that false report?" Again all wands were raised. "Accessory to child abuse and accessory to child neglect?" Again all wands were raised. "Madam Bones any further charges?"

"No, Minister Fudge. While she may have found out the information, and handled it wrong, she is correct in that it would have been useless and the information would have indeed been lost, however, if during the course of my investigation I do find additional information that doesn't support this belief, I will be amending the charges."

"Agreed." 

"I must object, Lady Potter provided you with full answers under a highly dangerous truth serum. There should be no more charges added as she has answered your questions." Mr. Langley stated he placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"Finally he speaks and it's at the wrong time." Tom muttered to Lucius, who snorted a bit.

"Mr. Langley it was already stated that I would amend charges if need be during the course of this investigation. The investigation isn't over." Madam Bones reminded him. "The Wizengamot will convene briefly to discuss a sentence."

All the members felt the bubble of silence go up as they waited for someone to speak, which was an unusual occurrence. Madam Bones started by saying "normally for child abuse and neglect it' a minimum of ten years in Azkaban. The other charge, it's bigger than any fraud charge we have ever seen." 

"Twenty years in Azkaban, no parole." A voice said and soon all were debating, with some asking for the Kiss or life. 

Tom finally spoke "Harry Potter was my heir, before his tragic death. I am requesting family magic, but holding off the release of family law until all of them have been able to confess and we know the full scope of their crimes."

"I second it." Lucius liked this idea. No one would be able to release the punishment as it wouldn't be published and they could actually get all the details, knowing if it was released as family law, the barristers would demand no one be present when Tom heard their confessions and no one would know the complete story.

"Agreed." Numerous voices added.

"It's carried, family law, unpublished until the investigation is complete and all trials are over." Madam Bones, hide her inward glee, finally justice for Harry Potter with the complete truth not being hidden for a change.

The removed the bubble and dismissed anyone who wasn't in the Wizengamot, Lily Potter, and her barrister. Since the wards had privacy wards built in, there was no oath or vow needed. "Lady Potter, Lord Peverell-Prince-Snape has requested family law." She paused letting the news settle into Lady Potter and saw the confusion in her eyes. "Lord Peverell-Prince-Snape, if you please."

"Harry Potter was my heir, because of your actions he is now deceased. I am demanding that custody of Charles Potter be given to Madam Bones, for her to decide if Mr. Potter should be deaged and raised correctly if she feels it is needed. I am demanding any and all monies from the Potter family, their assets, and a percentage of any future earnings to go to a scholarship fund in Harry Potter's name for students to attend Hogwarts. We can set up the guidelines for the scholarship after determining the assets. Lady Potter, for your actions, you will serve five years in Azkaban, with twenty years served as probation. During your probation, you will work at least twenty hours a week with abused and neglected children, I am sure Madam Bones can arrange it when the time is right. I won't say you can't reproduce but I will set limits on it. If you have a child in the future, you will be subject to routine home inspections by a child care work, the Ministry Department of Child Welfare, you will take classes on child welfare. In addition to all of this, I want a detailed letter written to the Daily Prophet on exactly what you allowed to happen to Harry, and to Charlie. You could have done a lot to prevent Charlie turning into a bully. While some may feel my sentence is lenient, I feel the shame you will have to live with for the rest of your life, is a far better punishment, especially when you have to face your fellow witches and wizards in public." Tom knew he could have done worse, but he knew Lily was one of the few of Dumbledore's people who honestly tried to make things easier for his son. She taught sign language and she defended him.

"Thank you." Lily was shocked, she was expecting life in Azkaban when they said family law. She knew the next twenty-five years wouldn't be easy but at least she was alive and her son had hope for a better future than what Albus and James were giving him.

They watched her being escorted out. Lucius put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "You did the right thing. No one can say a word against you. Go home and see Severus and Steffan. I know they are eager to see you." They walked quietly out of the Ministry. Lucius to his Manor, Tom to Hogwarts.


	12. James, Sirius and Dumbledore

Tom was reading the Daily Prophet at the table while Severus was speaking to their son at the Slytherin table. It seemed Steffan and Draco had a debate going with Theo and Blaise about a potion and the use of frog's livers in it. He smirked as he heard Minerva tell Filius that Steffan was taking after Severus. 

The Gryffindors had been upset about the arrest of Dumbledore with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger being the most vocal about how it was a setup and how it couldn't be true despite what Minerva had told them. From what Tom had been told, Minerva has spent the last few nights in the common room calming down the lions because of the rabble rousing the now tinted Golden Trio had been rising. Strangely, she mentioned, Charlie while there, was actually a bit on the quiet side. Tom and a few other staff members had noticed that Charlie seemed to be withdrawn and they could understand that.

A lot of detention had also been issued for students finally being able to get some payback against Charlie, Ron, and a few other lions for the treatment they had received from the Gryffindors. It was now clear to the staff that Gryffindor had become the house not to associate with. Not that many associated with them before, but now it was a much clearer divide now that Black and the Potters weren't teaching here. 

The staff themselves were being stretched thin as they had to take up the classes, Tom was doing History, Severus was doing Muggle Studies, Minerva was acting as Headmaster and trying to cover the classes that she could, with Filius filling in anything else. Pomona was also teaching Flying, they were working on attaining Madam Hooch as the new Flying instructor. 

The Great Hall's doors were opened and Lucius entered with a team of Aurors. He walked up to the Head Table, Severus joining him as they walked. Tom didn't like this, something was wrong. Lucius would never arrive at Hogwarts with Aurors unless something happened. He had a very bad feeling about this.

The Aurors cast a few different privacy spells. At their nod, Lucius said, "Dumbledore, Black, and James Potter escaped late last night. They used Fawkes. Fawkes returned to the Auror department and started to make a few squeaks and guided them to the cells." 

When Minerva went to speak, Lucius put up his hand "let me tell you everything please before you ask the questions." He saw the staff nod their agreement. "When we reached the cells, the Aurors on guard duty thought they were still in the cells. Fawkes kept fussing until finally Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish arrived a few hours ago, they opened the cells and found that the pillows had been transfigured to look like they were sleeping. Using Fawkes, they were able to find that they went to Potter Manor. After a team of Aurors took down the wards, with the aid of the goblins, they searched the Manor. We learned they were only there to gather some documents and other items. They also found the ashes of many documents. The documents are now in the hands of the Unspeakables."

Kingsley stepped forward. "It turns out that James Potter was really Dumbledore's grandson, Charles was his son with Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald played the part of Charles Potter, Senior. The real Potters were kept hidden in the Manor at times. Harry and Charles are actually the sons of the real James Potter. They used the fake James to keep control over the Potter seats. The Unspeakables were able to find out that the plan has been in the works since Dumbledore's relationship with Gellert Grindelwald started." 

Dawlish continued. "Some Aurors went with me to Nurmengard, where we discovered the truth of the matter, as Charles Potter, Sr. was in the prison, he was able to tell us that they killed the real James after Lily gave birth. The fake James was blood adopted into the family, using his blood, but the fake can't have children. It's the reason why they have kept Charlie alive. Sadly, Charlie died before we could remove him. We think there was a set curse on him. The Unspeakables are reviewing the corpse."

"We believe they are hiding on any number of the properties that between Potter and Black own." Kingsley finished. "Madam Bones has a plan."

Tom leaned back in his chair and smirked, as did Severus, who was looking directly at Charlie Potter. Lucius continued, "our plan is to use Charlie Potter to have him close all of the Potter's properties. The child will take the mantle of Lord Potter. As for the Black properties, I believe Steffan can handle that." 

"I agree." Tom stated. "Perhaps Auror Shacklebolt and Dawlish should retrieve Charlie Potter. Minerva, I believe we will need to use the Headmaster's office."

"I agree. I will go and get the required number of Lords and Ladies invited. Madam Bones and Minister Fudge, I am sure will want to be witnesses." Minerva said. She was still in a bit of shock over the news, but if they could capture Dumbledore, Potter, and Black with Grindelwald, she wasn't going to delay. She knew whatever plans Dumbledore would come up with would damage Hogwarts and their world. 

Soon everyone was in the Headmaster's office. Charlie has been very difficult and didn't want to believe them until Madam Bones and Minister Fudge allowed him to speak to his mother. Lily was brought from her cell and was able to tell Charlie it was true. 

She explained that she didn't know, but that everything they were being told was the truth. She answered all of Charlie's questions. She went on to explain how they had offered to take her and Remus but they didn't want to leave. "Charlie, you need to do what is right. I know it's hard. I know you love your father, and I don't expect that to change, but Charlie what he has been doing is wrong."

"Mum, he always said he was doing things for the greater good. Like when I learned about Harry, he explained it was because they didn't want him to get jealous over me being the Savior." Charlie pouted.

Ignoring the huffs of annoyance, Lily replied, "Charlie, you were never the Savior. Harry was the one who defeated Who-Know-Who. Dumbledore wanted Harry to be trained to obey him. You were your father's favorite, so Dumbledore used that to get James to agree. I know your father loves you very, very much, but Charlie, he is heading down a very dark and dangerous path. We have the ability to stop him from heading down that path. You need to listen to Lord Peverell. He is going to help us." 

Charlie looked at the man who his father and Uncle Sirius hated with a passion, but seeing who else was in the room, he was confused. He tried to remember why his father hated the man. He looked at his head of house as she walked forward. "Mr. Potter, you know what has been going on has been wrong. I have seen you obey your father with the pranks, but I have also seen your confusion about doing those pranks and bullying."

"I, I. He is my father." Charlie stated. Everything was so confusing. Everything was being turned upside down.

"Mr. Potter, we understand that, but we want to stop him before he hurts others by following Mr. Dumbledore's ideas. He is in serious trouble. We are trying to stop them from hurting others, think about what Mr. Dumbledore has allowed to occur to you, your brother, your mother, and in this school." Dawlish stated, trying to get the child to understand.

Tom stood in front of Charlie, summoned a chair, sat down opposite Charlie. "Charlie, do you understand what I am asking? What I did to your mother?"

"No, not really. I get the idea of you calling on Lady Magic to judge, but I don't understand what will happen exactly. I do know that you could have made my mother's punishment much worse."

"First, when I call on Lady Magic to judge them, I will call on her to judge on their actions regarding our world, my family, and even your family. Your brother was killed by your Aunt and Uncle. They abused him, and they knew it. Your mother didn't want Harry to go there, she warned them, but as your father is the head of the family, she had to obey or he could have used magic to force it. Which is very painful. Second, once Lady Magic is called, she decides who is guilty, not us. No one in this room is able to influence her. Therefore, it's their own actions that will be judging them." He wasn't sure if he wanted to call on a judgment while not in front of the full Wizenagamot and before they passed their own sentence on the three.

"She doesn't listen to you?" Charlie asked.

"In a way, she listens because I will be calling her forth. She will hear my call, see if I am sincere, see if I am doing it just for revenge and if she decides that I fill those requirements, she will issue her judgment. Now normally we can see her amazing abilities, but since they aren't here, we won't know what she has done until she allows us to know the judgment is over." Tom explained. 

"So if they didn't do anything, what happens?"

"Then I will be facing her judgment for calling her forth. Lady Magic doesn't like to be called only to be lied to, she doesn't forgive those who try to deceive her."

Charlie's eyes got bigger, he looked at his mother, understanding that his father and Uncle were guilty of what they did. He had heard about how Lady Magic punished those who tried to deceive her. Lord Peverell would be facing a terrible punishment if he did it. "What do I need to do?"

"We can do it a few different ways. The best way, with no one getting hurt, would be for you to claim the Potter Lordship. We will bring the goblins here if you want to do it. Another way is for you to allow me just to call on Lady Magic, which I will do after you claim the Lordship so it will be done no matter what, and I will call her forth and ask her to remove their family magic's, remove the Potter Lordship. Now she might award me or my son the Potter title as compensation. I would rather you have that title, it's your right." He hoped the boy went with the best option.

"If I claim the Lordship, you want me to remove him from the family?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, that way you and your mother won't be held responsible for what they have done. Your mother has already been issued her punishment, as she told you." Tom explained. 

"What about Uncle Sirius?" 

"Steffan will be removing him from the Black family, he already closed all the properties."

"You want me to close all the properties too?" Charlie asked. "Won't that make it harder to find them?"

"No, it will give them no place to hide. Aberforth has already closed the Dumbledore properties." Kingsley explained. "He did it this morning. He is waiting on our word to remove his brother, we don't want to give them any idea of what we are doing."

"I will do it." Charlie finally said, he looked at Madam Bones, who was now his guardian, she gave him a small smile. 

"Get Aberforth here. I want all three of them done at the same time." Tom stated he patted Charlie on the knee. "Thank you for helping Charlie. It will save a lot of people." He looked at Lucius, saw Lucius look down at the paper in his hand. He hoped he wasn't going to have to use the judgment, but if Lucius felt it was important he would have to consider it.

"I'm sorry for what I have said and did to Steffan. My father expected it of me." Charlie muttered the last part.

"We know." Severus told him. "You're a lot like your mother." Steffan was standing next to Severus, watching Charlie closely.

Lily smiled as she touched her son's shoulders at Severus' words. "Severus used to be my best friend when we were in Hogwarts together." When Tom stood up, she took his seat.

Lily sat quietly talking with her son as everyone began to organize what needed to be done. The members of the Wizenagamot, with Madam Bones and Fudge, were softly speaking about how to prevent Fawkes from being able to assist Dumbledore. Steffan was teaching Dawlish and Kingsley sign language as they waited for the goblins and Aberforth to arrive. Severus, Lucius, and Minerva were going over the class schedules. 

Finally, everyone arrived and had the required rituals were set up. Ironclaw summoned Charlie Potter forward. "Mr. Potter, I am going to ask you a series of questions, you are to answer either with an aye or nay. After the questions, if your answers allow it, we will be able to remove the Lordship from your father, and you will take up the mantle."

"What if I don't know the answer?" Charlie asked. 

"Say so." Ironclaw stated. He picked up a piece of parchment. "Are you Charles Harold Potter?"

"Aye."

"Are you the son of James Charles Potter?"

"Aye."

"Have you seen your father disgrace the Potter Motto, Sanctimonia Vincet Semper?"*

Charlie thought for a few minutes, his father had broken a number of "rules" in regards to their family duties and what was acceptable. "Aye."

"Are you willing to take up the mantle of Lord Potter?"

"Aye." 

"Voco autem Magia familiae domina pallium figuli maiorem domus Domini."* Ironclaw waved the parchment as it burnt in response to the ancient summoning. All watched, in shock, as instead of the ashes going to Charlie as expected, the ashes floated to Steffan, coating him the ashes, sinking into his skin. 

"Papa?" Steffan asked as Severus cast a quick cleaning charm at him.

Lily looked at Steffan and gasped as everyone was demanding answers from Ironclaw on what happened. "Quiet." Lily finally stated. When everyone was quiet, she had noticed how quiet the Peverell family remained, as well as Lucius. She looked at them and said "it's part of Lady Magic's judgment. I think because of how Lord Peverell word his request in the Wizengamot, that she found Charlie guilty for what he had done to Steffan."

She kept her face straight as Severus, Tom, and Lucius looked at her. She realized that they knew that she now knew the truth and she wasn't going to out them. They saved her son, raised him well and took care of him. No, she wasn't going to interfere, he was the correct Lord Potter and he would remain the correct Lord Potter. 

Charlie let out a sound of relief. "So I don't have to disown my own father?"

"No, Charlie. James will never know anything about his from anyone in this room." Madam Bones stated. "We will inform him it was Lady Magic."

"Now we move to the disowning. Mr. Potter, do you wish to be here?" Ironclaw asked.

"No. I want to be able to tell my father the truth if I ever speak to him about this." Charlie answered. "I want to say I wasn't present and didn't know what happened." 

Lily pulled him into his arms as Ironclaw continued, "Mr. Potter, you still have your trust vault, you haven't lost anything in that regard."

"The Peverell family will continue to add the yearly funds into it and pay for your schooling." Tom added. While he did hate James Potter, he wasn't going to punish a child for the behavior he was taught. Charlie seemed to be learning what he did was wrong and wanted to fix it.

"Thank you." Lily stated, she kissed the top of Charlie's head, as she nudged him. 

"Yes, thank you. I really do appreciate all you have done. I know you could have made my mother's sentence much worse. Hermione explained that to me." Charlie had spent the last few nights in despair learning everything about his family. He had cried himself to sleep on more than one occasion. 

Lily walked Charlie to the door. "I will see you soon. Amelia has already requested a date for you to visit me next month." She hugged him again, "I am very proud of you. I love you, never forget that."

Charlie didn't want to let go. He wanted his mother with him. He wanted his family back together, but he knew his father, with Dumbledore's help, ruined his family. He squeezed his mother one last night before he released her, wiped the tears that were going to fall away from his eyes. "I love you too." He almost broke when he felt his mother's lips on his forehead, as soon as she was done he turned and ran out of the room. He wanted to find a quiet spot to cry and knew just the spot.

Severus walked to Lily and quietly said: "thank you."

"No, thank you. You saved him. I am glad to have gotten to know him." She replied. "You and Tom did a wonderful job raising him." She stopped for a moment, touched Severus' arm. "His deafness?"

"Vernon Dursley." Severus answered he had to restrain Tom when they saw that memory of how Vernon Dursley had repeatedly slammed his hands on either side of Steffan's head, over the boys' ears, combined with the other head injuries, had caused his son's deafness. The healers they had summoned to see if they could fix it, all stated the same thing, to much time passed, over numerous beatings. They all stated if it had been just once or twice, they might have had a chance but not three years worth of damage. 

"You should have let him kill him." Lily responded she had finally put the pieces together. Why Steffan had always made her feel something. Why Tom's aura was different than Dumbledore's. She knew her son Harry had the same ability, just much stronger than hers. She couldn't see auras, like Harry, but she could feel them, she could feel someone's intentions. She had ignored the warnings she had gotten from Dumbledore because they weren't evil, they were a bit off, and she had figured Dumbledore did what was required to win a war. 

Severus smirked, "I almost did." He told her. "He knows who you are. We have never kept it hidden from him. To be honest, it's hard to keep a secret from him."

Lily smiled. "He got it from me, it's why Dumbledore wanted him trained. I should have stopped him." She had done everything she could to protect Harry from being exposed, but James had told Dumbledore about Harry's abilities.

"Can we get this over with? I have customers waiting for me." Aberforth interrupted everyone getting ready for the next part. 

"I have the words written out. You will all need to say it at the same time." Ironclaw remarked. "That won't give them any warning."

"Steffan can't speak, so how will this work?" Madam Bones asked. 

"His parents will be acting as his proxy." Ironclaw stated. "He is underage and even though he can take up the Lordships, he wouldn't be able to as both of his parents are free and able." He handed a piece of parchment to Tom, Severus, and Aberforth. 

"I, Tomas Marvolo Peverell-Prince-Snape, acting as the proxy for Steffan Tomas Severus Peverell-Prince-Snape, hereby disown James Charles Potter from the Potter family tree. I summon magic to remove the Potter family magic from his person, from his core, and from his soul." Tom intoned.

"I, Severus Severus Tobias Peverell-Prince-Snape, acting as the proxy for Steffan Tomas Severus Peverell-Prince-Snape, hereby disown Sirius Orion Black and James Charles Potter from the Black family tree. I summon magic to remove the Black family magic from their person, from their cores, and from their souls." Severus couldn't keep a smile forming on his face.

"I, Aberforth Anton William Dumbledore hereby disown Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from the Dumbledore family tree. I summon magic to remove the Dumbledore family magic from his person, from his core, and from his soul." Aberforth lowered the parchment. 

Ironclaw summoned the parchments and burned them in a bowl. The ashes formed a swirl and rushed out the opened window. No one spoke as they watched the three crystals on the walnut desk, they were waiting for the ritual to finished. 

Steffan was sitting in Severus lap as Tom was standing behind them, he was thinking of how he needed to word the next part of their plan. He wanted them brought in front of the Wizengamot and face the judgment after their received a trial. He didn't want to call forth a judgment, without the Wizenagamot and the wizarding world as a witness, but their running was a great admittance of guilt. 

Lucius was sitting down next to Minerva, while everyone else seemed to be clustered around the desk watching the crystals. They could see the crystals start to change color from clear to black as magic was being stripped out of the three. After almost thirty minutes the crystals turned to red, showing the rituals were finally finished. Ironclaw picked up the crystals, placed them in a bowl. "Lord Peverell, Consort Peverell and Mr. Dumbledore, you need to smash the crystals."

"Can Steffan do it?" Severus asked. 

"Yes, the magic will return to the family." Ironclaw warned as Tom signed to Steffan what was going to happen.

Steffan and Aberforth took the bowls handed to them by Ironclaw. Aberfoth took the small diamond hammer that Ironclaw had placed in the diamond bowl. Diamonds were the only way to break the crystals and he lifted the hammer and slammed it down on the crystal, as Steffan did the same thing to one of the crystals. 

Everyone witnessed the family magic return to Aberforth and Steffan, it wasn't pleasant as it was foreign magic invading their bodies. They watched as Aberforth and Steffan went to their knees as the new magic was merged with their magic. They could see the magic clash before it was finally absorbed into their cores.

Severus pulled out a pain potion for each of them and handed Aberforth one as the man lurched forward and caught himself with his hands before hitting the floor. Steffen was caught by Tom. "I can't give him until after he does the other bowl." Severus told his husband, he helped Aberforth up, as Tom explained to Steffan.

Tom helped Steffan up and again, everyone watched as Steffan crushed the crystal and this time he fell to the floor before anyone had time to move forward, they heard Steffan's cry of pain and watched as his body absorbed the family magic. Severus and Tom had Steffan in a chair and Severus spelled a pain potion directly into Steffan's stomach. 

After a few minutes, Cornelius asked: "are they alright?"

"They will be, it's an introduction of foreign magic into their systems, even though it is family magic." Ironclaw explained. "I would suggest we wait on the judgment regarding the three escapees, until they face the Wizengamot, as I am sure everyone wishes the truth." 

"I agree." Cornelius stated. "I am sure I am speaking for those of the Wizenagamot present."

Lucius and Tom exchanged a quick look. Lucius tilted is head letting Tom know he arranged that with Ironclaw. Tom closed his eyes in relief, he wasn't sure if the Wizenagamot would have agreed after seeing everything today. "Do we wish to keep this under a secrecy Vow?" One of the Wizenagamot asked. 

"I believe that it would be beneficial for the minors if we do. We can release the removal of the three from their families but keep it in general terms. We will inform the Muggle government of their escape and since the three of them really don't have much experience in the Muggle world we might be able to catch them quickly." Madam Bones stated. "I will also inform the other magical communities about their escape."

"Good. Good. Sounds like you have everything covered. I will expect to be kept up to date." Cornelius stated.

"I am going to put Steffan to bed." Severus told them, as he escorted his son out of the office. The Aurors were escorting Lily towards the floo, as Madam Bones and Cornelius were speaking to the Wizenagamot members.

"I will make an announcement at lunch about their escape." Minerva was heard saying as Severus left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanctimonia Vincet Semper--Holiness always prevails.
> 
> Voco autem Magia familiae domina pallium figuli maiorem domus Domini.--I summon Lady Magic to pass on the family mantle of Lord Potter to the eldest son of the family.


	13. Finally

Lucius tried to contain his excitement has he head towards Hogwarts. He knew Tom and Severus were going to be very happy to see the end of this chapter of their lives, all of their lives. It had taken over ten years, but it was finally here. They just needed to tie the loose ends together. He made his way to Tom's office, nodding at people as he walked. He knocked and entered Tom's office without waiting for permission. "Lucius?"

"They got them. The Aurors caught all three of them trying to get money out of a Muggle bank account that we were able to trace. They walked into the bank, were taken to the safety box area and Aurors grabbed them."

"Where are they now?" Tom couldn't believe their luck, the three idiots actually went to a bank. 

"Ministry holding cell. Cornelius wanted to give them truth serum, but Amelia was able to stop it. Their trials start tomorrow."

Tom pulled out some parchment, together they drew up the questions they wanted to be answered, and would fully expose Dumbledore.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Tom, with Severus and Steffan, entered the Ministry and headed for the courtroom. This was the end of Dumbledore and his pets, and almost everyone could feel it in the air. The Ministry was crowded and when they arrived at the courtroom it was packed and the trial wasn't even to set to start for another two hours. "I wasn't expecting this." Tom guided Severus and Steffan through the crowds to the area that they knew Narcissa was sitting in.

Tom made his way to his seat. Lucius didn't even speak as he handed him some parchment. Tom read it, looked at Lucius. "Yes, that is what they are trying to claim."

"This is going to be funny. What happened to their barristers? It says Dumbledore is going to represent himself and them."

"From what I heard, Potter and Black pitched fits in the Auror Department holding cells when their barristers arrived. Black punched Auror Greenwood in the face, while Potter pulled Nathan to him, and Black grabbed one of the others and tried to bargain their way out. Two stunners later, all of the barristers quit. Dumbledore was furious but no one else would take the job."

"That explains the kidnapping charges and assault charges, but what is this about mental distress causing problems? Mental illness and magical imbalance?"

"Not really sure, but Amelia believes that Dumbledore is going for an insanity idea. Dumbledore gave her evidence of their pranking, etc, and Black's family history. She wasn't sure how he was going to have Potter included in it until I reminded her that Potter's mother was a Black. She believes Dumbledore is going to use his age, former glory, and all he has done to save us."

"All of that is going to backfire, haven't they been reading the papers? Rita alone has been revealing their past, including everything from Dumbledore's father being in Azkaban to the fake prophecy." Tom was wondering what the old man was planning. Nothing was making any sense.

"I agree. We have been trying to figure out what he has planned. He doesn't know it but two mind healers were with the Aurors during the interview, while both stated they are immature, irresponsible, and a list of other things, all both agreed, that the Potter and Black can tell the difference between right and wrong, I think they used the word mental co-dependent on Dumbledore."

"Legally, is there anything that he might try and use to lessen or even get away with anything? I didn't read in anything that was provided about him mentioning the abuse, besides the incident in his office."

"No, Amelia and I have been researching. She feels he is going to try guilty but we did it for a good reason, and feel deep remorse for him, she has no idea on Potter and Black because the two of them have been screaming about false imprisonment and how they have been framed."

"Framed?" Tom leaned in closer. "When they were at the bank, did they act surprised when they were caught? Did they resist?"

"I'm not sure, let's go and speak to Amelia." 

________________________________________________________________________________

They found Amelia, with Cornelius and Auror Shacklebolt, in her office. Amelia was gathering her evidence, making sure everything was in order, Cornelius and Kingsley were sorting through their own information. 

"Amelia, I know it's last minute, but Lucius mentioned something to me and I wanted to check. He said Potter and Black have been screaming about being framed."

"Yes, they have. After we revived them from the stunners, Black stated they had to leave and show us that it wasn't them."

"Interesting. Have their looks changed?"

"Looks?" Cornelius looked confused, which wasn't really surprising.

"Yes, because their family magic was removed, magic would have also changed their looks, as we all get our looks from part of our families."

"There is a bit of a difference in Black and Dumbledore, Potter is a bigger difference. You think that is what they are going to try." Kingsley questioned.

"Yes, they were gone for what a few days? I think they allowed themselves to be caught based on their arrest. I believe Dumbledore is going to say that it wasn't them, I bet he will go Imperio. I am leaning towards Imperio, because of how long term that spell can be used, without refreshing it. He will point out the differences in their appearances. He knows they have been disowned but he will say it was based on the actions of being under the curse."

"They were removed from their families, but they haven't don't know that Tom called on Lady Magic to pass judgment during Lady Potter's trial." Lucius smirked, understanding what Dumbledore was planning. 

Amelia returned the smirk. "He would too. None of their wands showed any spells being cast while they were on the run, so they had to have extra wands. I know Potter and Black had extra wands that were registered when they were Aurors, and they never returned them, not that it is required."

"We might be able to get all three of them at one time, skip the trial partly because it will be his opening motion, he will list the "crimes" that were committed while under Imperio." 

"So admission of guilt, while we know the truth. Do you know if any of Dumbledore's supporters have been able to inform him of the judgment?" Cornelius asked, showing the man could think.

"We have kept them isolate. Wait, their attidude changed this morning after breakfast was served." Kingsley thought for a few seconds. 

"Someone might have warned them or slipped them a potion to support their theory. Maybe have a healer or one of the Unspeakables scan them as they are walked to the courtroom?" Lucius suggested. 

"I agree. I will see if Unspeakable Min will do it. He is one of the best at blending." Amelia sighed, she knew Dumbledore was crafty, but she at times wondered how much of an idiot he believed the wizarding public to be. Imperio was getting to be a very old excuse.

_________________________________________________________________________

Tom read the small piece of parchment that Lucius received from Amelia as Dumbledore, Potter, and Black were being placed in the Defendant area. "Min found the leaching spell on Potter, Black. Dumbledore has over 20 siphoning leeches on him, 31 loyalty oaths."

"Interesting." Tom muttered to Lucius. "We need to break those."

Lucius nodded his agreement as Amelia opened the session. They listened to the list of charges. Dumbledore at the end rose, gave a slight smile, his eyes twinkling. "My fellow wizards and witches I believe this is just a slight misunderstanding. I was informed of the charges against us when we were surprisingly arrested. Lord Potter and Lord Black have been unfairly removed by Lord Potter's son from the family because of the boy's attempt to gain control over the situation, the poor boy is confused and being guided by his mother. Lady Potter clearly is trying to keep control of her son and used him to lessen her sentence. I am sure my brother removed me for revenge against his perceived grudge about our dear sister's death. In regards to the numerous and erroneous charges against us, I am able to show it clearly wasn't under our own bidding. I do believe it was Lady Potter who placed us under one of the Unforgiveables, one we all know gives us no choice but to obey the orders given to us. I believe it in her grief, she lost her ideas and set us up for revenge for her son's death. She has clearly stated it was our fault Harry Potter died. As for the deeds mentioned beforehand, it was all done in the name of peace, of defeating the greatest Dark Lord of our time. We must be ready for his return, and I believe Lady Potter wanted to make sure her son Charlie remained as Savior as a way to protect her only remaining child."

Mummers broke out, as Dumbledore took his seat. Tom and Lucius looked at each other. Dumbledore looked pleased as Black and Potter sat up straight as they could hear the Lady Potter, guilt, blame, innocent, being mentioned a few times, in the murmuring. Amelia and Cornelius broke from their brief conference, Amelia looked at her notes. "Albus, I and I am sure my fellow Wizenagamot members, wish to know the reason for your claim of defeating Grindlewald?" 

"I did defeat him. He is now in prison for his crimes." Dumbledore beamed a smile. "I would gladly do so again. As the man was killing Muggles and Muggle-borns."

"So the fact that you two were lovers, and he was meeting you to discuss your plans, all for the greater good didn't account into that defeat?" Numerous members of the Wizenagamot were grinning. They were finally getting rid of Dumbledore.

"I am unclear as to what you mean." Dumbledore stated. 

"Auror Kingsley, can you please show the memory from former Dark Lord Grindelwald?" 

"Yes, Madam Bones." Kingsley stepped forward.

"I object." Dumbledore shot to his feet. "There is no cause."

"You are the one who opened this line of questioning, objection overruled." 

"I don't think this is going to be short. It looks like Amelia and Cornelius have decided to bury the three of them." Tom remarked to Lucius. 

"I agree, Rita is on Cornelius' chair, over his left shoulder." 

For the next three hours, they watched memory after memory of everything Dumbledore, Potter, and Black did, that confirmed Lily Potter and Bathilda Bagshot testimony. At the end when Dumbledore was finally able to speak again, Tom wasn't sure who exactly silenced the three of them but he was thankful for it. "We were under Imperio, therefore those crimes are the fault of someone else."

"For over forty years?" A member close to Tom told the Lord next to him, but since he wasn't quiet, a few others laughed. 

"Lord Peverell, if you could address the three defendants and explain why that excuse has failed to wave their peers?" Amelia leaned back in her chair. She was going to enjoy this.

"It would be my pleasure, Madam Bones. I am unsure of your last names, currently, so I will address you as your former names. Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black, your reasoning concerning your crimes are null and void. When Lady Potter provided us with her testimony, her punishment was decided by me." Dumbledore understood what Tom meant as he paled. "I called on Lady Magic. I see you understand. You have been found guilty by her, she has declared your guilt. You were removed by her from your family lines, now I am issuing your punishment for killing a member of my family, for the numerous crimes against my family, and the numerous crimes against the Wizarding World. I have thought long about your crimes, and while nothing can bring back the lives you have taken, nothing can heal the damage to those you have hurt and destroyed, but maybe peace can be achieved. There can never be a punishment fit enough for your actions and deeds, however, I am hoping in time, you three will actually be brave enough to face your own guilt." 

"I must object, Lord Peverell has a personal grudge against us." Dumbledore stated.

"You bet he does. His little brat is the reason we are sitting here." Potter yelled out. 

"His little freak has done nothing but torment our Charlie." Dumbledore closed his eyes and looked as if he wanted to kill Potter and Black.

"Lord Peverell, the sentence." Amelia was glaring at Potter and Black as two Aurors cast a Silencio over the three defendants.

"I believe magical cuffs need to be placed on each of them. We have broken the bonds that Fawkes was under, however, the three of them are able to use their animus abilities, and I believe we need to add those wards to Azkaban. They are sentenced to life, with no possibility of parole, the first twenty years will be in the goblin mines, to pay back what was stolen to the Muggle-borns, if in that time frame, the full amount is paid back, they will be transported to Azkaban to serve out the rest of their sentence. All the properties that personally belonged to Albus Noname, formerly Dumbledore, will be sold and given to that fund. Sirius Noname, formerly Black all his personal properties will be sold and a scholarship fund created at Hogwarts to allow magical children with disabilities access to Hogwarts. James Noname, formerly Potter, everything that belongs to you now belongs to your son, Charles, to be held in a trust fund until he is old enough to claim it, with the exception of 10% of your personal assets going to a program, to be determined by a council created by Madam Bones, on the promotion of understanding and aiding all magical beings. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Responded everyone.

_________________________________________________________________

Steffan was sitting at the Slytherin table talking to Draco when the morning papers arrived. The paper was twice as thick, and Steffan began to read it as did everyone else. Dumbledore's world had crashed and burned, and no one knew that his father was Lord Voldemort, or that he was Harry Potter. He glanced up to his parents, they were also reading the paper, but his Dad somehow knew he was looking at him, he gave Severus a smile as his Dad nodded his head. Steffan waved at him and signed love you to him. Severus signed it back.


End file.
